Cage of the Silver Fang
by Capricornkitty1975
Summary: What if Minato & Kushina didn't contain the beast inside Naruto-someone else demanded it be sealed in him to avoid Naruto the pain & suffering of being a jinchurriki, & making Jiraiya promise that Naruto'd never know? And what if that silver haired ANBU was also Naruto's soulmate? this ISN'T cannon-the plot may not follow the "big" events in the show-much more romance driven!
1. Conditions

Waking up, I stood. My apartment was silent. Of course, I knew it would be. I lived alone, no pets, so I would be more shocked if there was noise. Sighing, I went to take a shower. I had to be at the Hokage's Office at nine. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was 8:45. I was right on time. Stripping down, I let the warm water wash over my body. Holding my stomach, I still hurt. Stepping out after a few minutes, I put on my ANBU uniform, slipping my wolf mask in my belt, my black mask covering my face, my Hitai-ate covering my eye. Pulling on my gloves, I headed to the Hokage's office, doing a little detour, stopping at the Memorial Stone. Bowing my head, I updated Rin and Obito on what had happened since last I was able to come.

"Well, sorry it's been a bit. Minato-sensei had a baby…his name is Naruto. They named him after the character in Master Jiraiya's book. The nine tails came and ravaged the village…we are still trying to rebuild from that. Minato-sensei and Kushina died sealing the tailed beast. They wanted to seal the beast in Naruto." Sighing, I could still see that night…even though it had been a week ago. "But I couldn't let them. It would ruin the kid's life. He'd be feared and hated, seen as a monster. So…I figured why not let them seal it in a real monster, so I volunteered. Kurama is in me, and he is pissed. However, he's sealed, and I only hurt a little bit. Naruto is saved…so it's a win-win."

I frowned. There was more, but…I couldn't tell them…not yet. "Well, I better get going. It's already nine oh five." Standing, I headed towards the Hokage's Office, taking another detour.

"Hey, Kakashi…how are you?" The white haired man looked at me, bags under his eyes as he opened the door to my knocking. He smiled, ushering me into his home.

I smiled, even though he couldn't see it under my mask. "Fine. How is he?" I asked. Jiraiya smiled.

"Sleeping. Come on in." Leading me to the crib, the blonde was asleep, a little line of drool from his mouth. He was adorable.

"Heh. He looks like Minato-sensei." I whispered. Blue eyes opening, the infant smiled at me and cooed. I had seen him once before, the night Minato and Kushina had given their lives for the village. That was the night I got the élan vital mark. I had not told anyone. I was frustrated…I had to tell someone, so I decided I had to tell Jiraiya. He'd be the only one to understand and help. Looking at Jiraiya, I raised an eyebrow. "Could I speak to you privately?"

Jiraiya frowned, but nodded. Leading me to the kitchen, he ushered me to sit down. "What's on your mind that you couldn't say in front of an infant, Kakashi?"

Letting out a deep breath, I pulled my gloves off, showing him my wrist…the name Naruto was neatly imprinted on it in small, black letters. Eyes opening wide, he let out a low whistle. "When did you get that?" he asked.

"The night Minato-sensei died." I said.

Jiraiya nodded. "The first time you saw Naruto." He observed. I nodded. "That's why you volunteered?" He asked, although his tone already said that he knew the answer before I nodded yes.

"You don't think it's weird or gross?" I asked him, looking for any signs in Jiraiya's face.

"No. I knew someone who was twenty when her she got her mark…of course, she called it a soul mark, but soul mark, élan vital mark…it's the same thing, really. She told me that until he became about seventeen or so, it was just a paternal, protective love that she had for him…she just wanted to be around him, but never once did she think of him sexually. Now, after he got old enough and reciprocated her feelings, things heated up." Jiraiya patted my hand.

I kept looking at my hands. "Master Jiraiya, I came to you to talk to you about a couple things. First, I am staying in the ANBU, even though I was given the option to leave. Second, you can never, never tell Naruto what his parents were going to do…or what I did instead. The only people who know what the plan originally was is dead or in this room. Naruto needs to believe that it was always their intention to put the beast in me." I looked up as Jiraiya stared at me curiously.

"Why, Kakashi? Why the deception?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because…Naruto's suffered enough. I don't know if he'd get mad at his parents or not, but they don't deserve that. They did what they thought best to protect everyone. In addition, if he ends up being at all like Minato or Kushina, the guilt of what I did for him will tear him apart. I don't want that for him. Besides, I'm used to being vilified. So the taunts, the threats, the names…they mean nothing to me. I'm used to them. I am the Friend-Killer, after all."

"What will happen when he becomes of age and sees your name somewhere on his body?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, that was the third thing I wanted to talk to you about. I'm fourteen years older than he is. That's way too old to be with someone. Naruto needs a life, to be happy with someone, be a great shinobi, and have a family. I'll never be able to give him that, not with my history, reputation, and physical state of being a kyuubi container. So, I want you to use a jutsu to cover my name when it appears." I looked up appealingly at him.

Jiraiya shook his head, a frown on his face. "No…that's not my choice to make. He has to have a choice in his future."

"He still will!" I demanded. "He will still have all opportunities open to him. Just because one side road is closed, doesn't mean all the others, nor the main road is closed to him. Promise me Jiraiya…promise me these two things. I asked for nothing upon accepting the seal…but I am asking this of you now. I think I deserve this, for giving up my life for Naruto's." I know I was using guilt, but I didn't care. This was too important. Naruto was too important. I couldn't let my soulmate's life be destroyed because mine already had been.

Frowning, Jiraiya sighed. "Fine. But I don't like it." He crossed his arms. Standing, I patted Jiraiya's shoulder.

"You don't have to. But it's what's best for Naruto…and that is what is important." Relieved, I headed out of the door, going to the Hokage's office, slipping on my wolf mask before entering to see what my next mission would be.


	2. Where the Mission Leads You

My missions were always sporadic, no set time between nor set length of the mission. Sometimes I went months between missions that took me out of the village. Sometimes it was mere days. Some missions had me gone for days; others for months. The only constant was the unpredictableness of being an ANBU.

Walking to the Memorial Stone, I knelt down. "Hello Rin…Obito. I hope you have been doing well." After telling them about the missions, I stopped. Looking down, I swallowed. "I…I got my elan vital mark. It's Naruto...Minato's son. Just my luck, huh?" I chuckled humorlessly as I let my eyes close. Rubbing my stomach with the sudden pang, I sighed. Suddenly I felt a tug. Looking to my right, I saw… _him_. Huge blue eyes looked at me from underneath a mop of blonde hair.

"K…Kashi?" Naruto asked, sticking his finger in his mouth.

I smiled in spite of myself. "Yes, Naruto, I'm Kakashi. What are you doing here?" I looked around for Jiraiya. He was nowhere in sight.

"Tag! You it!" He giggled, tottering off. Thinking back, I realized Naruto had to be about two years old. Confused at why Jiraiya was no where in sight, I figured it wouldn't harm Naruto for me to humor him and spend some time with him. Grinning, I "chased" after him, very slowly, but finally caught him. Sticking out his bottom lip, he grinned. "Hide seek!" He closed his eyes and started to count. Smirking, I scaled the tree right above him, watching him from the branches. This would be good…I could watch him while I entertained him.

Smirking, I watched him totter around, trying to find me. Suddenly, I saw Kurenai approach. "Naruto! Not nice! That wasn't very nice to run away from me. You shouldn't be alone." I heard the relief in her voice. Grabbing his hand, she smiled.

"B..but I wasn't. Kashi hewe." Naruto looked around, still not seeing me.

Dropping from the branch, I approached. "Slippery, huh?" I grinned, waving at him.

Kurenai smiled. "Kakashi. You're back. Jiraiya left me in charge of Naruto while he was out on a mission. I don't think he realized what he was doing…I'm not a very good mom."

I smiled back at her. "I think you will be an excellent mother...when the time is right. It's always a bit different when you babysit."

Naruto grinned and hugged me. Kurenai smiled. "Time to eat, Naruto!" she said. His eyes perked up.

"Wamen?" he asked, hopefully.

"Alright." She laughed. Looking at me, "Would you like to join us?"

I smiled. "I have some things to do, so I can't. But thank you." Looking to Naruto, I saw him pout. Knneling down, I smiled. "I'll see you later Naruto. Go enjoy lunch, okay?" He launched himself at me, hugging me. Hugging him back, I let go, standing up. "See you both later." As they walked off, I felt more alone than I had before.

My stomach gave a lurch and I rubbed it. _Damn, I need some herbs I guess…stupid stomach_

 _Well, you piss me off when you get agitated._ A deep voice I had never heard said.

Stopping, my eye got huge. "W…what? Who was that?" I looked around but couldn't find anyone.

 _Idiot, it's me, Kurama…I'm the beast sealed inside of you. I had been asleep…but you getting agitated, especially being around that brat, is waking me up._

Frowning, I went back to my apartment quickly. This wasn't good…not at all.

()()()

"Hey, Wolf…c'mon." Cat said to me as I flash stepped from tree to tree. We were heading home from our mission. I had to admit, it felt good to be heading home. Hurrying up a bit, I smiled beneath my mask. Slipping into the Hokage's office, I bowed, as did Cat and Eagle.

"Ah, good to see you three back. I take it the mission was a success?" Hokage Sarutobi asked.

"Hai." Cat said. Sarutobi frowned, but then looked to Cat. "Debrief me."

Cat went about the debriefing. Sarutobi kept glancing at me, but said nothing. Afterwards, he dismissed us all. "Wolf…a moment." Eagle and Cat looked to me, then left.

Stopping, I turned around. "Yes, Hokage-sama?" I asked.

Sighing, he looked at me. "Why was Cat in charge of this mission?" He stared hard at me.

I shrugged, putting my hands in my pockets. "Cat was in the best position to lead this mission." I answered simply.

"Obito wasn't your fault." Hokage said kindly. Feeling the lump in my throat, I said nothing, staring at him dispassionately.

"The leader of the mission is responsible for their squad." I reminded Hokage. Sarutobi frowned, but said nothing. I'm glad I could remind him of my shortcomings. Nodding, he dismissed me. Leaving the Hokage's office, I walked back to my apartment. _Damnit, my stomach is hurting again._

 _We've been through this before, Idiot._ The voice said as I scowled.

 _Shut up._

Slipping inside, I sighed. Sitting down on my couch, I slipped off my mask. A bath…a bath would be awesome. Stepping into the bathroom, I filled the tub, stripping and sliding into the hot water. Leaning my head back, I finally relaxed as the hot water worked on my tired muscles. Rubbing my wrist, I looked down at it. I traced the letters of Naruto's name, still as fresh as it was five years ago when it first appeared. Sighing, I frowned as I heard knocking on the door.

"A minute." I called, slipping out of the water. Drying off, I slipped on some pants and a shirt, putting my mask firmly in place. Opening the door, I saw Jiraiya. "Master Jiraiya, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, stepping aside so he could walk in.

"Well, it's been awhile. When we heard you were back in town, well…I couldn't …" he was interrupted by a very loud blonde who rushed in past him. Smiling up at me from my knee, he hugged me.

"Kakashi! It's been a really long time since I've seen you!" Naruto said, blue eyes shining as he looked up at me. Slipping off my Hitai-ate, I wrapped it around my wrist. Smiling, I crouched down. Ruffling his hair, I grinned. Kami, I missed this kid.

"So it has, Naruto…what…about three years or so?" I asked, looing up to Jiraiya.

"Yep! Tomorrow is my birthday…I'm gonna be five, and I get to start the Academy soon! I'm gonna become a great shinobi one day, and then become a great Hokage, like my dad! Right Jii?" Naruto looked up as Jiraiya smiled.

"You betcha, kiddo…as long as you try hard, you'll be fine." Jiraiya smiled. Looking at me, he raised an eyebrow. "And how are you doing?" Jiraiaya asked pointedly.

Ignoring the stomachache that was developing, I replied. "Fine. And you?"

"Good. Just been working on my writings, and missions. Had a writing error I had to correct, but I developed a jutsu to help hide that when I see it." He said. I sighed in relief.

"Good." Suddenly, Naruto was tugging at my pants leg. "We are taking you to dinner. No buts!" He grabbed my hand. As I looked at Jiraiya, he shrugged.

"The kid has more willpower than three adults, and he's only five." JIraiaya noted.

"I'll be five tomorrow!" Naruto chirped, pulling me along with Jiraiya toward Ichiraku's. Smiling, I was tugged along for a very loud and messy dinner, that I enjoyed thoroughly, even though I couldn't eat much with my stomach being upset.

()()()

The birthday party was twice as loud…and twice as messy. I thoroughly enjoyed seeing Naruto play and behave as a normal boy. There were many people there…Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata. I stood near the shadows, enjoying Naruto's party. There were whispers and dirty looks, but I ignored them. Whether it was about the fox, or Rin, I didn't know. But I didn't want to ruin Naruto's party. Laying his gift on the table, I slipped out, smiling as I heard Naruto's laughter on the air. My stomach still hurt, but I was starting to get used to it.

()()()

"I see. This is troubling news, indeed." Sarutobi's eyes shifted to me at the end of Bear's briefing. "We must keep the identity of the jinchurriki hidden at all costs. If the Akatsuki is already making plans…and while it may be early stages…still, we need to get all the information we can about this. Cat, Bear, Eagle, Wolf…that is your mission. Wolf…you will lead this mission. Dismissed. " Sarutobi's tone brooked no argument. Sighing, I nodded.

 _I have to go where the mission leads me. Even if part of the mission is for me to lead._

()()()

I was really glad that my apartment was part of the ninja compound…I don't know that a normal landlord would allow me to go years without paying rent. Heading back to the Leaf, I refused to relax until we were inside the walls. Cat, Bear, and Eagle were following me. My team was intact…for now. As we passed the walls, I felt my muscles lose their tenseness. Stopping on the roof, I looked out over the village.

"Good to be home, huh?" Cat asked me softly. I nodded. "This was the longest mission we had, but I think we got a great deal of intel that the Hokage needed."

Bear came up about then. "Yea…I mean…who ever heard of a six year mission?" Shrugging, I led them to the Hokage's tower. We had sent back pigeons with messages encrypted, so Cipher would have to decode them for the Hokage…but it seemed as if every time we were ready to end a trail of information, a new one showed up. Going to the Tower, we materialized in his office.

"Ah, Team Wolf, it's nice to see you home. I take it your mission was a success?" Sarutobi said. Looking up, I frowned. He had aged considerably…he looked much older than the six years we had been gone. I nodded.

"I have the messages from Cypher. However, I'd like you to try to succinctly put the picture together for me." He looked at me.

"Well, we have confirmed that the Akatsuki is searching for the tailed beasts. So far, they are only aware of the Sand Village's jinchurriki. They have not been able to discern the identities of the others. However, they are placing more and more spies everywhere. We have been able to determine that the membership of the Akatsuki is: Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pain, Kisame, Konan, Black Zetsu and White Zetsu, and, of course, Itachi. We don't know who their true leader is. For a long time, they were dormant, simply doing some side jobs to survive, but they have picked up their activities as of late. And…Orochimaru has defected from the Akatsuki."

Sarutobi simply looked at me. "Orochimaru is still searching for immortality. It seems he tried to take over Itachi's body…and when Itachi almost killed him, Orochimaru left. It is believed that Orochimaru wants Itachi for the Uchiha Sharingan soas to have the perfect vessel. Since Itachi bested Orochimaru, it is believed Orochimaru will try to overtake Sasuke next."

"Do we have a timeline?" Sarutobi asked.

"Two to three years, our best guess." I responded.

Sarutobi pinched his nose. "I see. Dismissed."

Stretching, I headed home. Walking in the door, I definitely needed to air the place out. Opening the windows, I started cleaning up. I know it's silly, but…bringing forth two shadow clones, I had them start cleaning. I was tired. Crawling into bed, I went to sleep.

()()()

The next morning, I got up, stretching. Going and taking a shower, I got dressed and decided to do a little shopping. Hopefully I'd get at least a week of R&R. After grabbing a bag of groceries, I headed back to my apartment. Taking a shortcut along the back street, I noticed a figure balled up. Going over, I knelt down. "Naruto?" I asked.

Jerking his head up, Naruto looked at me. It was those same blue eyes…they were gorgeous. But they were also sad. Seeing me, he smiled big. "Hey, Kakashi-senpai! When did you get back?"

"Last night. What's wrong? Why are you hiding in the alley?" Looking him over, I didn't see any injuries.

"Oh, that…yea, well, don' worry about it Kakashi-sama." He said, quietly.

"Come on, Naruto…depression doesn't suit you. Come on back to my place and I'll make you some lunch." Sighing, Naruto looked up, and nodded. Following me, he was silent. Getting back to my apartment, I unlocked it, letting him in. Closing the door behind me, I saw that my clones had did a great job. Unpacking the bag, I set up making double batch of stir fry.

"So…what's the problem, Naruto?" I asked.

He was silent for a few moments while my stomach rumbled. Growling for Kurama to simmer down, I kept cooking, patiently waiting. Finally, "It's just…everybody else already has their names on their body, but I don't. I think something's wrong with me." Naruto grumbled.

Stiffening, I kept stirring the stirfry. "No, Naruto…you're only eleven…I don't think you need to be worrying about romance already…and besides…I'm sure not _everybody else_ has names on their body. Maybe you just haven't met yours yet?" Thinking frantically, I remembered something Jiraiya had said. "In fact, there was once one woman who didn't get her elan vital until she was twenty or something like that."

Naruto pouted. Crossing his arms, he stared at the table balefully. "When did you get yours?" He asked.

I raised a brow. "Who says I did?" I asked. Naruto frowned. As he opened his mouth, I kept talking so I wouldn't have to lie to him. "Besides, who do you know who has the elan vital?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, Shikamaru has one on his knee that says Temari. And Sakura has Sasuke's name on her right shoulder, although I think she just drew that on there with a black sharpie." Naruto said, pursing his lips together. As I plated the stir fry and sat a plate down in front of him, he pushed the food around.

As I sat down, I rubbed my stomach. "That's not what is upsetting me the most, though." Naruto said. Looking up, I raised a brow again. Naruto stared at me, those blue eyes just so clear and impossibly blue. "Why didn't you tell me that you were a jinchurriki?" My stomach lurched as I heard that bastard inside me have the audacity to laugh.


	3. The Room

I laughed. It was the hysterical laughter of a lunatic, I'm sure. Nevertheless, I laughed. Naruto looked upset. "Don't laugh at me!" He growled.

I stopped the smirk still on my lips. "Sorry, Naruto…but I just…I can't believe what an imagination you have." Denial was the best option now. Overcoming my shock in a split second, _thanks ANBU_ , I was able to keep my game face on. There is no way Naruto could know. I mean, after reflecting on it, I am sure the Hokage knew, as well as the Council members. However, my status wouldn't be common knowledge.

Naruto glared at me. "It's not imagination. You're the nine tails jinchurriki!" He crossed his arms, his fork forgotten. "I…I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me! I mean, I thought we were friends…we have this _connection_ , you know?" _Ah kid…I know…more than you ever will._

"Naruto…I've met you four times. Once when you were a baby, once when you were two, once when you were five, and now today. I don't know that would qualify us as friends." As soon as I spoke it, I wanted to take it back. The hurt I saw in those blue orbs…it cut me to my soul. My stomach did a violent flop. I didn't even react…I had trained in the ANBU to hide pain and my reactions to it. Continuing as if I hadn't stopped, I stared at him with my uncovered eye. "Besides, there was nothing to tell. I can't tell you I'm a jinchurriki if I'm not. Unless you want me to lie to you." I have definitely mastered the fine art of stretching the truth until it was unrecognizable.

Naruto stared at me. I saw him fighting within himself. Finally, he laughed, a self-deprecating laugh I wanted to shake out of him and scream for him to never do to himself again. But I sat there…and laughed with him.

We ate, making small talk, him telling me that he hoped to graduate from the Academy in a few months, along with his friends. _Friends_. That warmed my heart. That's what I wanted for him…to have friends, a family…a future. After a bit more time, I sent him on his way. My stomach hurt so bad, I felt like I was going to throw up. After locking the door, I slid to my knees, darkness enveloping me…

 _{I am…weightless. Floating. 'Where am I?'_

 _I tried to look around…it looked like a … like I was in the heart of some sort of metal room…with some sort of liquid making me buoyant. Turning my head to the side, I saw bars…a cell. I have never been here before, but this place seemed familiar. Where am I?_

 _ **Idiot.**_ _I recognized that voice. It was Kurama. However, that still didn't answer the question of where I was?_

 _ **My soul prison, you dolt.**_

 _I frowned. 'Well now, Kurama, there is no reason to be rude.' I reasoned. A hearty growl is all I got in return._

 _Paying full attention to my limbs, I was able to push myself into a sitting position. It was then that I was face to face with the largest cell imaginable…iron bars going up into blackness. I saw the paper seal on the bars, and the face of the very large, and very angry, red fox behind it. His eyes glowed red._

' _So, now that I know_ _where_ _I am, I guess the next logical question would be to ask…why am I here?' I looked at the fox._

 _ **Because your emotional pain triggered your escape. Why the hell you would want to escape to me is beyond even my infinite reasoning.**_

 _I raised an eyebrow. Crossing my arms, I looked at the fox. Frowning, I balled my hands into fists. 'You're not as big as I remember.' I said suspiciously._

 _ **You were fourteen at the time, now you are twenty-five. You're bigger than I remember.**_ _The fox said, his lips twitching._

' _No, that's not it…the flow of chakra from you…while impressive…isn't as much as it was that ni…' I let out a sigh. That was it. Minato-sensei didn't seal the entire beast inside me. The fox looked to be about half as big as I remembered…so perhaps he sealed half of the beast in me…perhaps the yin half, or maybe the yang half. But if that were true…then where is the other half?_

 _ **It is not in the boy, if that is what you are worried about.**_ _Kurama answered._

' _Quit reading my mind.' I argued irritably._

 _ **I am fully in you, while not being fully in you.**_ _Kurama smirked._

' _What do you mean? Stop talking in riddles.' I demanded._

 _ **Release me, and I'll show you what I'm talking about.**_ _The viciousness in his voice was ...chilling._

' _No.' I crossed my arms._

 _ **Then we have nothing more to say to one another right now.**_ _}_

Jerking, I looked around. I was on my floor…when did I get there? Looking around, I saw the dishes on the table. Naruto…that's right, I just had dinner with Naruto. Standing, I went about cleaning the dishes. I was going to have to find out more about the sealing that was done to me…and where the other half of Kurama was.

()()()

My eyes slid closed. I was too late. Cat lay at my feet, coughing up blood. I snapped my eyes open as I felt something slipped in my hand. Looking to Cat, Cat frowned. I could see the frown because Cat's mask was shattered, the left side of her face showing. "Take it…back to the Hokage. It needs to be locked up. The Akatsuki wanted it…so it…is…" _Valuable? Dangerous?_ Probably both. Gripping the amulet in my hand, I closed my fist around it. Casting the jutsu, Cat's body disintegrated in grey smoke. As my stomach lurched, I growled. I wouldn't allow him to come out...and I wouldn't visit him…I hadn't been _there_ in three years. Getting Bear, we left, heading back, saying not a word.

After delivering the pendant and debriefing the Hokage, I went back to my apartment. Just a little bit farther, and then I could succumb. Sliding into my room, darkness surrounded me.

 _{There it was…that liquid again. I really think it may be liquid chakra diluted by water. Rolling my head over, I saw the bastard's face again._

 _ **Rethinking your choice, copycat?**_ _He chuckled, as I wanted to knock the smirk off his face._

' _Never. This discomfort times a thousand is but a small price to pay for Naruto's happiness.' I glared at him with my eye._

 _ **It is your fault Cat died.**_

' _Thank you for pointing out my imperfections. I needed help.' I responded dryly._

 _ **Had you been faster, you could have saved her.**_ _The demon red eyes glared at me._

' _Yes, probably. My Sharingan worked, but not enough.' I admitted, defeat seeping through my bones. I had been on many missions with Cat…she was a friend. Yet she died, just as Rin and Obito did. Death surrounded me. It was good Naruto wasn't too close._

 _ **Oh, he will be closer before he's farther.**_ _I_ _really_ _hated the riddles this asshole said. Suddenly, I saw the fox look over his shoulder, an evil grin coming to his face. As he chuckled, I felt shivers go up my spine. Suddenly, I was being jerked against my will…shaken like a rag doll…What the hell?}_

"Kakashi…please…Kakashi, wake up? Are you okay?" I heard the voice…familiar…coming from a tunnel. Opening my eye, I saw…blonde hair? _What the hell?_

"N…Naruto…is that you?" I asked. Blue eyes looked up at me. Oh, how he had grown. He had a great deal more maturity about him now. I couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at how well he seemed to be doing.

"Hey, Kakashi! Whew,…you scared me for a second there. I heard you were in town and came to see you, to tell you the news…and then when I come in here, you're out cold." Chuckling, I stood.

"Sorry. Guess I just got lost on my time and thought day and night were reversed." I joked.

Naruto crossed his arms, giving me that sideways look that said he did not believe me. Getting out some water and tea bags, I started brewing some tea. "So, tell me, Naruto…how has training been?"

Naruto grinned. "Great! I'm a chunin now, and taking a few missions. Actually, that's what I came to tell you…I'm going out on training with Jii, so I won't be here for a couple years. I gotta get stronger to find Sasuke and bring him back." He looked down as I put a cup of tea in front of him. Setting out some sugar and honey, I sat down, my tea plain. Taking a sip, Naruto frowned.

I had been here the day Sasuke left. Iruka had been in charge of Team Seven…that was supposed to be my job, but with my track record I flat refused…I wasn't going to be a teacher and I _especially_ was not going to teach Naruto. We all tried to find him…that damn curse mark…hearing an angry growl, I looked up. Naruto was angry.

"Stupid shadow clones!" He barked out.

"What is it Naruto? Don't tell me you are still upset about Mizuki?" I had heard about how Naruto was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll and learned that forbidden jutsu. I thanked my lucky stars Iruka was there to help him.

Naruto's cheeks dusted a light pink. "Naw…well, I mean, I still feel stupid I got tricked so easily, but no. I just…maybe if I had used more shadow clones I could have found him before it was too late?!" I shook my head. I don't understand the determination…but Jiraiya did say Naruto had more willpower than anyone else did. Judging from what I was hearing around the village, I believed it. Seems like he was developing quite the reputation for never giving up. "…I _still_ don't have it, Kakashi!" His yell pulled me out of my reverie.

 _Not this again. Didn't the kid think of anything else? Wait, he's a fourteen year-old boy…all they do is think about is sex._ Sighing, I put my cheek in my hand. "Are you still on this, Naruto?" I asked.

"Well, yea! I mean, Temari and Shikamaru have met. At least they aren't all gushy gushy and stuff…I mean, she kinda scares me, for real. And Sasuke and Sakura are supposed to be, but he's all gone off on his stupid defection…and I don't wanna be alone all my life. How do you do it? Do you not have a mark, or…what gives, Kakashi?"

I really need to be thankful of my ANBU training. The pain I felt would have landed most people on the ground. Giving Naruto a very unimpressed look, I sighed. "Perhaps some people are just supposed to be alone, eh Naruto? I do not think I would be a very good catch for anyone. Besides, even if you don't have your soulmate, that doesn't mean you have to be alone. People die all the time…perhaps you can be with someone who has experienced the loss of their soulmate? Just because you aren't with your soulmate, doesn't mean you are destined to be unhappy…" I reminded him.

Naruto scrunched up his nose. "I guess." He sat there quietly for about five minutes. Finally, he looked at me, some expression on his face I couldn't read. Finishing his tea, he stood. "Well, thanks, Kakashi. I had better get on my way; Jiraiya said he wanted to leave by five. I don't want to get lost on some path of life. OH!" Pulling out a package, he handed it to me. "I've missed your past 14 birthdays, so here; I got you something to try to make up for it. Open it." Looking down at the package, I carefully unwrapped it. Swallowing hard, I was staring at an original copy of Icha Icha Paradise, handwritten by Jiraiya, as well as signed by the Pervy Sage himself. I didn't know Naruto knew that much about my life and activities. Looking up, Naruto was already gone.

 _My room is always here, if you want to talk, break the seal, you know…anything…_

I swear, I hated that fox.


	4. Frog

I have to admit, it was a bit boring without Naruto around…the "couple" year training mission stretched into three years...currently. I was still gone on missions a great deal. When I wasn't, I was usually training or reading Icha Icha…whichever book I could get my hands on. I didn't tend to socialize much, since I still got the dirty looks and whispered insults. Luckily, I rarely had to deal with hurled objects, since I was a shinobi. Oh, occasionally, I would have to fend off a drunk, but it wasn't too bad.

Sitting in the tree, resting, I enjoyed the sun on my face from the dappled leaves. Pulling my glove off, I looked down. The letters were as fresh as always. I really missed that kid. Running my finger over the letters, I sighed. Noticing the position of the sun, I slipped the glove back on and hopped down. I needed to go check in.

Strolling in, I nodded at Lady Hokage. It was still painful to think back on Sarutobi-sama's demise. Especially from that scum Orochimaru. I was angrier that I was gone on a mission when everything went down. Maybe if Cat, Bear and I had been here, we could have helped…maybe we could have changed things…it was unknown, but an interesting concept. It is unlikely that we could have, but it would have assuaged our guilt somewhat to be able to try.

"Lady Tsunade, I was summoned here?" I asked.

Glaring at me, she nodded. "Yes, fifteen minutes ago…" she stared at me as I stared back, disinterested. Keeping a straight face, I kept her eye contact. Sighing, she flipped up a hand. "I'm sending you out on a new mission. Your team will have a new ANBU member...and by new, I mean this is the first mission for this member. I'm sending you, Bear, and Frog. They should be here shortly. We have information that Sasuke Uchiha has destroyed Orochimaru…Orochimaru was not able to take over Sasuke's body. However, since he has defeated Orochimaru, we believe he will now head for Itachi. Your goal is to bring Itachi back for interrogation." I nodded. I didn't want to be in charge, but again, I didn't get an option. Lady Tsunade "explained" to me soon after her ascension, that the only way I would be able to not be a sensei was to be leader on the missions. Neither was a good position to be in, but I'd rather lead adults who knowingly signed up for ANBU than kids who were still learning and expecting to be out on D ranked missions finding someone's lost cat.

About then, Bear appeared. Nodding at Bear I turned to Tsunade…speaking of Cat…"Is this Frog auditioning for Cat's role?" I asked. Lady Tsunade nodded in the affirmative. Cat, Bear, and I were usually a squad. While some ANBU changed squads per missions, we three had always been sent out together. Sometimes another member was added, like Eagle, or even Hippo, but it was always us three at the core. Suddenly, the door opened and a lean, muscular figure I didn't recognize wearing a mask that resembled a frog sauntered in.

"Frog, this is your squad…Bear and Wolf. Wolf is your leader." Tsunade nodded at us as she named us.

"Nice to meet you Bear. You too Captain Wolf." I knew from the voice, but the blue eyes shining from the mask confirmed it. _Fuck. My. Life._

 _ **That happened when you willingly took me in and became a vessel.**_

' _Fuck off.' I said to the beast inside me. 'And quit laughing, damn you!'_ To the Hokage, I nodded. "Frog, Bear, go get supplies. I'll meet you at the roof in ten minutes." Nodding, both men disappeared as I turned to Tsunade. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." I said, for once passionate about something.

"No, I'm not." She glared at me.

"Lady Tsunade, I know that Jiraiya told you about the agreement…so why would you put him on. My. Team.?" I growled.

"I have my reasons. You are not to question them. Now, go on your mission." She turned her back to me as my fist clenched. Turning on my heel, I disappeared.

()()()

The two men showed up on time. Handing me my rations, I nodded my thanks to Bear.

"Oh...s…sorry, I didn't know I was supposed to get rations for you, too." Frog said.

"How would you know?" I asked calmly, having regained my composure. "Now, the missions is to _detain_ Itachi and bring him back here for the Interrogation Division. Sasuke Uchiha has defeated Orochimaru, and our information is that Sasuke is after Itachi in earnest now. We need Itachi back here to get the knowledge that he has acquired for the Leaf."

Frog gasped. Nodding, if I wouldn't have known it before, I know it now who he is. "Let's go!" Frog said, jumping down. Sighing, I shook my head. This mission was going to kill me.

()()()

Slipping into the cave, I pulled my cloak down. Bear and Frog followed suit. The small, pug-like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears sat down. He was wearing the outfit of my ninken, which consist of the blue vest with the heno-heno-moheii seal and on the top of his head he wore the Leaf's hitai-ate. He had a bandage on his right front leg…why, I didn't know as he wasn't hurt. He had been following Itachi's trail we had picked up a few hours ago. Sitting down and shaking off the excess water, his deep voice echoed off the walls. "Well, this rain isn't going to help us." Pakkun grumbled.

"I know." I said, patting his head gently. "Let's get a good night's sleep, and then we can start out tomorrow. The rain doesn't seem to be that bad." Bear went, starting a small fire, as Frog took off his cloak, sitting down. Pakkun just looked at me knowingly as I stared hard at him. Wisely, he kept his mouth shut.

Turning to the fire, I took off my cloak. I was hungry, but I was delaying the inevitable. Finally, I knew he'd ask…"So, uh…do we get to take off our mask when we are eating and sleeping?"

Bear chuckled. "Yea, kid…We can take off our masks when it's just us."

"Awesome!" Pulling off his mask, I looked down. I knew it, but I didn't want it confirmed. "Man, I'm starving!" Pulling out some rations, he started eating. Suddenly, he stopped, his mouth hanging open. Bear took off his cloak, taking off his mask as well. "C…captain Yamato? You're in the ANBU?"

Yamato chuckled, looking at Naruto. "Yes…unless you think I have a twin…" his eyes got big as he tried that "scary as fuck" stare that did not faze me. It seemed to phase Naruto though…he gulped audibly as he backed up, his hands in the air. Looking at me, I still had my mask on. Naruto's eyes lit up on my tattoo. "When do I get that?" he asked.

"You gotta complete a mission successfully and be granted full access into the ANBU first." Yamato said, rubbing a hand over his tattoo that he'd had for years. Shaking my head, I had delayed the inevitable long enough. Pulling off my wolf mask, I grabbed some rations.

"K…Kakashi? Y…you're Wolf?" Naruto sat eyes wide.

"You're very observant." I noted dryly. Yamato chuckled. Naruto pouted.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"You never noticed my mask in my belt? You never wondered where I would go for months or years at a time?" I retorted calmly.

"You're a great shinobi…I figured you just got some really cool missions." Naruto mumbled, looking down. Slipping my hand under my cloth mask, I ate some of my rations as Yamato looked at the interaction between the two of us.

"I wouldn't agree with great shinobi…but I do agree I got some really cool mission." I responded, sighing slightly.

The night wore on. Finally, Yamato went to rest as I agreed to take first watch. "So…why did Granny Tsunade put me with you two? Does she really not trust my abilities that much?" Naruto asked.

"Why aren't you asleep? ANBU need their rest." I countered with, not answering his questions.

Naruto got up and sat next to me. "Kakashi, I'm seventeen. I'm an adult. Stop treating me like a child. Answer my questions." He demanded. Looking at him from the side of my eye, I gulped as I felt a twitch in my stomach that wasn't painful. He had grown. His face had filled out, showing some maturity. He still had the fox whisker marks…but they were like faded scars…the fox had scratched at the boy when they were trying to contain him. His body was muscular, but not overly so. He was…gorgeous. _Shit…this is what Master Jiraiya was talking about with that lady._

"It's probably not so much that she doesn't trust your abilities, as she is just concerned because you have never been on an ANBU mission. These missions are S+ ranked." I stated.

"S+? I thought S was the highest ranked mission." Naruto said, scratching his nose.

"Everybody does." Thoughtful, I turned to look at Naruto. "Now, I answered your questions, so it's my turn. Why the ANBU?" I asked.

"Because, I can still look for Sasuke between missions, and I may even find him on a mission…like this one! Besides…" his eyes turned dark and hard…something I hadn't seen before. "I want to meet the demon that killed my parents…and kill it, even if it means killing the container it's in."


	5. Complications

" _I want to meet the demon that killed my parents…and kill it, even if it means killing the container it's in."_

The sentence was burned in my memory. As was the malice in his voice. All I could see were those blue eyes, filled with hatred. Hatred directed at me…even if he did not know it was directed at me right now. My eyes were staring ahead, but I wasn't seeing. Realizing I hadn't been paying attention, I got up, waking Bear up. "Your turn." I whispered. Nodding, he got up, stretching, and took the watch position. Laying on my side, I closed my eyes, searching for sleep.

Opening my eyes, I knew by the grainy feel that sleep had eluded me. Looking around, I saw that Frog was up, getting ready. Sighing, I sat up as well.

"Hey, Kak…uh, Wolf…uh…what do I call you?" Frog asked me.

Chuckling, I stood. "Better to keep it at Wolf while we are on missions…so you don't slip up."

Nodding, Frog slipped on his mask. Turning to Pakkun, I bent down. "It's stopped raining. Pakkun, do you have any trace?"

Sniffing, Pakkun growled. "Nope."

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed. "What now?"

"Well, there are only two towns near here…so we'll go to the closest one, see if we can pick up his scent…if not, we'll try the other one. This close to a town, it's likely he could have went to one for supplies." Nodding, the two ANBU with me headed off.

()()()

I held up my fist. The two behind me stopped. Looking back, I pointed at Bear and held my fingers in a vee shape, pointing from my eyes to the left. Nodding, Bear headed to the left. Looking at Frog, I did the same thing, but pointed to the right. Frog headed to the right. Facing center, I watched. Pakkun had noticed Itachi's smell at the second town. Following it, we headed to this…hovel…for lack of a better word. I did not like it…not at all,…it seemed…off somehow. In any event, we had to check it out.

Making our way in a three-point formation, we came upon the hovel. Looking to Pakkun, he shook his head no. Frowning, I motioned for them to go in so we could search. Sneaking in, the place was empty. Looking around, I saw it…small white clay spiders crawling towards us. "Akatsuki!" I yelled. "Explosives!" As the spiders tried to attach themselves to us, I saw Bear and Frog vault out of the way as I felt one explode on my arm. Hissing in pain, I cursed under my breath. As smoke billowed around us, I noticed it…up in the corner…a nest of them, crawling out. "Out, now!" Hearing the two scamper out, I cast my lightning blade on a kunai, throwing it at the nest as I leapt out the window. The building exploded, throwing me backwards, landing hard on my back. Opening my eye, I coughed as the smoke filled my lungs.

"Wolf!" I heard Frog yell as he came over. I stopped him with an outstretched hand. Pointing at the ground, he saw a long clay white snake slithering toward me.

"Wood Release, Four Pillar Prison Jutsu!" I heard Bear yell, as a wooden cage encased the snake. Snapping at me, it barely missed. Jumping up, I grunted as a kunai embedded in my arm.

"Shadow Clone, jutsu!" I heard Frog yell and saw fifteen Frogs go running to the direction the kunai came from. Spinning around, I saw the blonde Akatsuki standing, watching us. His hair was up in a high ponytail, his bangs covering his left eye. Suddenly, I looked left and right. "They come in pairs…where is the other one?" I saw Bear flash step away. Suddenly, my vision started getting cloudy as I remembered that the blonde's partner was Sasori of the Red Sand, Master Puppeteer who dabbled in poisons. In addition, judging by the trajectory in that kunai…it could not have been Deidara who threw it. "Poison." I said as I saw red tracks heading to my wrist and elbow from the kunai wound, and then the world went dark.

()()()

 _{_ _ **What am I going to do with you?**_ _He growled. Lolling my head to the side, I saw two of the demon fox._

' _Well, you won't kill me, because then you will die. But I might die on my own' I reasoned, my head splitting as the poison was filling my system._

 _ **The boy is going nuts out there, you know.**_ _He murmured, red eyes glowing with glee._

' _How could you tell?' I asked, genuinely curious._

 _ **Because, I still have senses outside of your body, since you are not dead yet. Oh,…this is going to be interesting…**_

 _I didn't like the maniacal glee in that last statement…not at all.}_

()()()

Opening my eye, I first saw a stone ceiling. I could hear rain again. I could feel some warmth to my right. Turning my head towards it, I winced. My body felt stiff, as if I had laid in the same position for several hours…or perhaps days. It was then that I noticed that I was a cave. Bear's back was to me…I guess he was on watch. Well, I guess I did not die. _Where was Frog?_ Rolling my head to the other side, I saw him sitting by me, staring at me unblinkingly. His mask was off, and his face looked…hurt…and angry. I could feel my wolf mask was off, but my cloth mask was still in place.

"Frog?" I rasped out. I heard Bear scoot farther away. That should probably signify that something is going to happen, but my brain hurt too much for me to deduce the conclusion that was just eluding me.

"Kakashi." Naruto growled.

"What happened?" I asked, too much in pain to give much thought as to why he was angry.

"Deidara and Sasori set up an ambush. Sasori threw the poisoned kunai that embedded in you, and you passed out. I was able to get you away after Bear and I caused some damage…Sasori saying something about "analysis". I know a little bit of medical jutsu…they showed me how since I heal so fast…so I was able to stop it…but I still had to suck some of it out." He was trembling with rage.

"Okay. Thank you, Naruto." I can honestly say I was NOT expecting the punch to my jaw that he threw.

"Why, you bastard? _Why?_ " His eyes were glassy, his hands clenched into fists. Coughing, I felt a bit of blood on the corner of my mouth, under my mask.

I looked at him, confused. "Why what?" I asked. Now my jaw was throbbing along with arm.

He grabbed my wrist, holding it up. Panicking, I saw that my glove was off…and his name seemed to glow on my skin. Looking at me, he held up his wrist…my name in a neat script on his skin.


	6. Tension

"This fucking appeared when I pulled off your glove and saw my name…Bear and I were knocked backwards because some jutsu was released, knocking us off of our feet. Why did you hide this from me? Why did you hide your name on my body?" The anger radiated off him. Closing my eyes, I let out a deep breath of air.

"You wouldn't understand, Naruto." I whispered.

"Try me, Kakashi...you owe me that, for making me think I was insane and something was wrong with me for not having my mark! You…you even lied to me about your mark!" He accused, his voice getting hard.

"That is not true…I never told you that I didn't have a mark…I just, well, perhaps answered your question with some misleading rhetorical questions of my own." I could not look at him. I noticed Bear had left the entire cave. _Coward_.

"Why?!" he screamed so loud I jerked, looking at him.

"Because, Naruto, you need a life, a family, and a future. I cannot give you that…all that surrounds me is death. I am the Friend Killer after all…and it's true…I killed Rin, and I killed Obito. Maybe not Obito with my own hand like I did Rin, but I failed to save him and I was leader of the squad when he died. The leader of the squad is responsible for _everything_ that happens to their squad." I stared at him, my eyes hard. "Yes, you are my soulmate…but sometimes love is putting the other person's needs in front of your own. Moreover, I…I love you too much to put you in Death's crosshairs. That's why I didn't want you to know."

"It's _my_ decision, Kakashi! _Mine!_ How dare you take my decision from me?" His face was red.

I could hear laughter in my head as I pushed that damn fox back from my thoughts. Sitting up, the pain was immense, but I've had worse. I gritted through it. Glaring at Naruto, I balled my hands into fists. "You forget it is _mine_ as well. It takes two to make a relationship. And if I never intend to have a relationship with you, then why raise your hopes? You have as much heart as your father, and as much spirit as your mother…and I don't see you wanting to give up when you believe in something as foolish and illogical as soulmates." I forced myself to be insensitive and seem as I didn't believe in soulmates…that is farthest from the truth. I believe in them fully…otherwise…

"Bullshit, Kakashi…you believe in soulmates, otherwise you wouldn't try so hard to make me think I didn't have one! Otherwise you would have just explained it to me from a young age like there is nothing special about soulmates." Naruto crossed his arms, glaring at me.

Standing, my muscles screaming in protest, I started grabbing my items and putting them on. "There is nothing more to discuss. We are not in a relationship and we are not going to be in a relationship. What we _are_ going to do is to continue on with the mission." Wincing, I grabbed my mask putting it on. Naruto grabbed my wrist.

"We aren't done here. You aren't in any shape to travel. We can take a break." The world lurched as Naruto grabbed me. This poison…I wish we had been able to get a sample…it is potent.

"I'm ANBU…I am prepared to travel at a moment's notice. I can control pain and my body. I can push myself past normal limits." Grabbing my cloak, I slipped it on as Bear came back in.

"But…" Naruto protested.

"Frog! You will listen to your leader. He is in charge." Bear said, slipping his mask back on. "You don't like that, we can take you back to the Hokage and get you discharged."

Naruto glared, pouting. Slipping on his mask, he stormed past me. Looking at Bear, I saw the reproof in his eyes. Ignoring it, I headed out.

()()()

"We'll stop here for the night." Seeing the canopy of branches, I led them under the tree. "Frog, you can start watch." Nodding, Frog turned from me and went on position. Sighing, I sat down. My muscles still screamed in protest, two days later. Frog had said the bare minimum to me, being careful to not touch me or be near me. He did, however, follow orders. For that, he was to be commended.

 _ **You know that worries you.**_ Kurama pointed out.

 _Shut up._ The fox was an annoyance, who liked to make stupid comments.

 _ **When has Naruto ever followed the rules? Why is he following them now?**_

 _I don't know. Maybe he is growing up?_ I mused as I pulled off my wolf mask and shoes, stretching as I covered up with my cloak. As I drifted off to sleep, I tried to ignore Kurama's annoying observations.

()()()

We got the news two days later from Kiba. As the brunette rode up on Akamaru, I stopped the squad.

"Wolf, the Hokage sent me to track you down. You are to return to the village immediately. Itachi Uchiha has been killed." Swallowing, my eye widened.

"By whom?" I asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Sasuke."

Dropping my head, I nodded. I had failed yet another mission. Itachi was dead now, as well. Looking to the squad, I ordered our retreat.

()()()

After the debriefing, I went home. I just wanted to be alone, take a bath, and read. I hadn't been able to read in quite some time, and I missed it. It was always nice to escape to some other world. Going into my apartment, I stripped down, sliding in the bathwater I had just prepared. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back.

 _{_ _ **You know he has not given up.**_

 _Looking up from my seated position, I saw the fox behind the cage. Frowning, I stood._

' _Why am I always coming to this room?' I asked._

 _ **Because you can control your anger better than most. For example, if I had been in the kid…I would have been released by now with what you have went through with Cat. However, your control is superb.**_

 _I didn't trust this praise…something was up, I was sure of it. 'Interesting that you would praise me for having the ability to keep you in check…especially since you want out so badly.' I noted._

 _ **Do not mistake the truth for praise. I will break your control…and I will relish in grinding your bones to dust.**_ _The fox's voice was chillingly cold._

' _I will do everything in my power to prevent that…for if you are released, I have no doubt that Naruto would be one of the first to die. He will have a long and happy life. Everything I have done, am doing, and will do is to guarantee that goal.' I felt my anger bubbling slightly at his inadvertent threat to Naruto. He chuckled._

 _ **Heh, he, he…everyone has a weak spot…and I know your blue eyed one.**_ _}_

Gasping, I jerked my head up, eyes flying open. I felt chilled from the veiled threat he had just given about Naruto. I felt it through every fiber of my being. Getting out of the tub, I quickly dried off and redressed, putting my mask on to cover my face, heading out into the night. Flash stepping to the tree outside Naruto's window, I saw the room was dark. Blinking frantically, I crawled in through the open window, fearful he was gone. In my haste, I rushed into his room silently. After entering the room, I realized I should have probably looked in first, or maybe went and knocked to see if anyone answered. Because what I found was probably worse than Naruto being gone.

Naruto lay on his bed, on top of the sheets. He was naked; his nubile body had a light sheen of sweat on it. I could see his eyes were closed. He was stroking his erect cock as his breath was picking up. His blonde hair was stuck to his forehead, his hips bucking in beat to his hand strokes. As the moonlight hit his skin, I could see his cock glistening with cum and lube. _I need to leave. I have to leave._ Somehow, my feet were not listening to my brain as I stood there, breath shallow, licking my incredibly dry lips.

"Kakashi…oh yea…right there. Oh, fuuuck…oh that feels good." Naruto mumbled. Stiffening in surprise at being caught, I looked at his face…his eyes were closed. He was talking to himself. _I have to leave_. As I took a step towards the window, I froze. "Uh…oh, you're so…fucking tight…damn, 'Kashi…" I swallowed, not trusting myself to turn around. I was so hard I ached. Taking another step, I froze again. "Kashi…please…fuck me…fuck me now…fuck me hard." His voice was husky, lust filled, and pleading. All I wanted to do was turn around and do as he asked. Sliding my eyes closed, breathing in through my nose, I reminded myself he was unaware of my presence. _Control, Wolf…control…get the fuck out of here and you can finish yourself off with your own hand in your own apartment by yourself._ Opening my eyes, I got to the window. One. More. Step.

"Kakashi…please…I…I'm so close…" I could smell the sex, the heady, musky, erotic scent of Naruto's sex. It was driving me wild. I had to leave. Glancing back one last time, I saw Naruto's face as cum spurted from his cock. Diving out the window, I barely had enough time to land on my feet. Breathing heavily, I went back to my room, locking the door as if hell itself was on my heels.


	7. Breakfast

Gasping, my eyes flew open. I felt the pain in my side. Hissing, I grabbed my side. Looking down…there was nothing there. Frowning, I sat up as the early morning sun shone in my window. There was knocking on my door. Slipping on a shirt, I slipped up my mask. Opening the door, I dropped my hand down from my side. Naruto was standing there. He had a paper bag in his arm. I raised an eyebrow.

"So, I figured I needed to apologize." Naruto said as he walked in, uninvited, and past me. Frowning, I shut the door. Following the blonde, I crossed my arms. That allowed me to rub my side again. _Could this be an after effect of the poison?_

"Yea, so I figured I owed you some breakfast. I know you don't like real sweet stuff, so I bought some eggs, some peppers, and some ham. I figured we could have omelets?" He looked up at me for approval. Shrugging I nodded as another pain pierced my other side. Steeling myself, I hid my pain. "Great!" he chirped. Setting the items out, along with some cheese, he then plopped down. I stood there, staring at him. He blushed. "Well, uh…" he scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know how to cook…I just said I owed you breakfast…not that I could cook it." Raising my eyebrow, I sighed, a small smile playing on my lips. Nodding, I went over and started preparing the omelets.

"So, uh…Kakashi…I was thinking. I don't like what you did and don't agree with it, but I know you have your reasons and what you did you did to protect me. And, it seems that you don't want me out of your life, or you wouldn't have been around me when I was younger. So, I guess you're okay with us being friends…So, I understand what you did and forgive you. I can't imagine you not being in my life, so if friends is all I can have, I guess I have to take it." I heard Naruto state from behind me. Turning to look over my shoulder, I smiled at him. As long as he wasn't trying to become my lover, he was pleasant enough to be around. I couldn't fool myself…I _craved_ Naruto's presence…just the way some may crave the opiates. I just could not be with him…we could be friends, but any more than that was off limits. It seems that Naruto has figured it out. I was pleased. I didn't want him to be out of my life, but I wanted him to understand why being with me was a poor choice. And it seems it got through.

"Good. And yes, Naruto, I want you in my life, but we just cannot be intimate. I'm glad you understand and forgave me. Everything I do is for your safety." Adding the ingredients to the omelet, I heard Naruto ask the question I had been waiting for him to ask me.

"Um…are you ever going to tell me why you wear that mask, or let me see what you look like without it?"

I chuckled, taking in a sharp breath as another sharp pain lanced my stomach. Playing it off, "Ooohhhh, well…secrecy and anonymity are imperative in ANBU. I have been in the ANBU for several years. I guess, over time, it just became habit. However, it helps that people don't know what I look like when I go on undercover missions…all I have to do is take off my mask, put a wig and some contacts on, and _voila_!" Giving an eye smirk, I turned to him, plating the eggs. "I've been in front of you without my mask before."

Naruto's eyes got huge. "When? Huh? NO way!"

()()()

 _Naruto was sitting in the Academy, looking bored. Iruka-sensei was teaching the same boring lecture about the same boring jutsu. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Iruka looked up. "Enter." His face showed mild annoyance at being interrupted._

 _In walked a tall, thin man with shaggy brown hair greased to his head. He had black markings similar to Kiba. Naruto looked at his comrade. "Your cousin?" he asked curiosity in his voice._

 _Kiba shook his head. "I haven't seen him before. He smells weird, too."_

 _The man could hear all this but said nothing._

 _Naruto frowned. The man leaned over and whispered something in Iruka-sensei's ear. Nodding, Iruka smiled._

" _Class, today you will learn the fine art of taijutsu from Master Woshana." As the man bowed to the class, they just stared at him._

" _Class, Master Woshana will call each up in turn, showing you some base moves, and then he will simulate an attack against you, that you will have to defend. There is always the chance in battle that your chakra will be depleted and you will have to rely on brute strength. Master Woshana, please." Iruka sat behind the desk._

 _Students went up in turn. Some, like Sasuke, mastered it fairly well, although none like Rock Lee, who paid rapt attention, imitating everything to perfection. Suddenly, it was Naruto's turn. Standing, he went up to the dark haired male, facing him. Blue eyes stared at green eyes. The man came over and showed Naruto the stances that he had seen the others imitate. Imitating them as well, Naruto practiced what the man said. After about two minutes, he seemed bored. "C'mon…let's get going already!" He growled, throwing a punch since he knew how to do this._

 _That is when it happened. That's when it seemed that he realized that the "power of youth" that Guy-sensei spoke of was not always most powerful, since he was easily tossed on his butt, staring up from the ground at the much older Master Woshana, who hadn't moved anything more than one arm. As the class laughed at Naruto's flailing, Naruto stood, laughing as well, a flash of aggravation crossing his face._

 _Eventually Master Woshana left. After reaching home, I took off my contacts, the disguise marks on my face, and washed off the temporary dye from my hair. My mission was a success. I infiltrated a room with people who knew me, and none of them recognized me…even Iruka, whom I had grown up with and went to Academy with and Naruto, my soulmate._

()()()

"Yes, way. But I'm not telling you when." I grinned, sitting the plate down. Naruto scrunched up his nose. I could tell he was thinking. "Don't worry; you probably didn't even know it was me." Shrugging, I went ahead and slid my mask down. Naruto could see my face…I wouldn't be able to hide it from him forever, anyways. Yamato had seen my face, as had Lady Tsunade and Guy. However, honestly, that was the only living people who had seen it. As I grabbed my plate and turned to set it down, I noticed that Naruto had not started eating. Looking confused, I was worried that perhaps he didn't like my eggs. He was staring at me. "Naruto…are you alright?"

"Kakashi…" he whispered, standing and closing the distance between us. I didn't like this…not at all,…it was the way he said my name the same as the way he said it last night. My throat got tight, as did my pants.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, throat impossibly dry.

He lifted his hand to my face, running his fingers gently over my cheek. "You are absolutely gorgeous." The trail from his fingers was like fire on my skin. I sucked in air as he stared at me, his blue eyes becoming darker. "Kakashi…" he whispered, closing the not-that-great distance between us. How can he say my name like _that_?

"Yes?" I asked, hating the break I heard in my strained voice.

"Why do you hide this?" he whispered, running his finger over my bottom lip.

"I…I've already told you why." I whispered, eyes drawn to Naruto who was now face to face with me.

"You shouldn't." he chastised me, never breaking eye contact with me, running his finger over my bottom lip again.

"Why?" I rasped out. I didn't like where this was going. I needed to move.

"Because…" Running his fingers down my cheek again, he traced imaginary lines on my cheek, down over my neck. Shivering, I was unable to look away. "Absolutely gorgeous." His eyes were drinking in my face.

"No…I'm a monster." I reached up to grab his wrist. I had to stop this. Naruto never took his eyes off me as he pulled my hand to his mouth, kissing the back of my hand. As he trailed little kisses up my hand, I took in a shaky breath. "Naruto…we can't …"

"Kakashi…" those dark blue eyes held me, his voice sending shivers down my spine. Leaning up, he put his lips against mine. The traitorous whimper escaped my throat as my eyes slid closed, the…exquisite…feeling of Naruto's lips on mine. Kissing me again, I felt my resolve about to slip away. "Please…let me love you." He whispered as my grip on his wrist loosened.

"No…you deserve a fa…" Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain pierce my sternum. Gasping, I grabbed my chest, slamming into the counter as I gasped again, knees buckling. Naruto came over to me, an arm under my shoulder. "Kakashi!...Kakashi!" I could hear him faintly, as darkness nibbled at my consciousness until it ebbed away.

 _{_ _ **This is not good…**_

 _Standing from my crouched position, I rubbed my chest. I didn't hurt anymore, but I didn't understand what was going on or what he was saying. Rubbing my chest again, I looked at him. 'What is going on?'_

 _ **I do not know…but the pain you feel…it is bits of my chakra being torn apart.**_

 _My eye widened as I looked at him. 'Torn apart?'_

 _ **I'm not losing my chakra, but it's being…unraveled. Separated from my body. If too much becomes separated…I do not know your body will be able to handle it.**_

 _I frowned. 'Are you doing this? I won't allow you to be able to break free.' I growled._

 _ **No, I am not. You are of more value to me right now alive than dead, Idiot.**_

' _Then what is going on?' I asked._

 _ **I fear the answer lies with the Akatsuki. And I fear they will be coming for you, soon…**_ _}_


	8. Revelations

Eyes opening, the room was very…very…white. Rubbing my chest, I realized I wasn't in my apartment. I was in a hospital. Quickly, I reached up, letting out a small sigh of relief at the feel of my mask covering my face. Looking around, I saw Naruto sitting there, as well as Lady Tsunade standing over me. "What happened?" I asked, hating the weak sound of my voice. Clearing my throat, I continued. "I was in my home…and now I'm here." I was relieved my voice sounded stronger then…and I didn't think they needed to know about the soul prison.

"You passed out, Kakashi! You grabbed your chest and fainted. I thought you were having a heart attack!" Naruto said worriedly. Lady Tsunade crossed her arms, staring hard at me.

"Your chakra is unbalanced. Something is attacking your chakra from the inside. We haven't figured out what yet." Her hard hazel eyes glared at me. "I bet you have an idea though, don't you?" I shrugged dismissively, eyes sliding to look at the floor. "You haven't told him. Have you?" I winced. She knew I had not told him. "Fine." I heard her sigh. Eye frantic, I looked up at her.

"Naruto, sit and listen…listen well. Moreover, by listen, I mean just that. You aren't to move until I'm done talking." Lady Tsunade said.

"M'lady…" I interrupted, her hazel eyes snapping to mine. "This isn't for you to tell." I demanded.

"I am the Hokage of this village. This village's safety is my utmost priority. Everything that happens in this village is my business. Since you refuse to tell, I will." Her eyes blazed with anger.

"But…"

"Silence!" She raged. Turning to Naruto…"You need to know the full story of how your parents died…and why. I think you are old enough now." Naruto's eyes were trained on Lady Tsunade. His mouth formed a thin line and he nodded, listening intently.

"Your father was the Fourth Hokage…Lord Fourth he was sometimes called, as well as the Yellow Flash due to how fast he was. He was a wonderful man, and a great leader. Your mother was so very spirited, and loved your father very much. No one was surprised when their names appeared on each other's bodies when they saw each other that first day of the Academy, and no one was surprised when they married years later." Tsunade's eyes grew fond at the memories dredged from the shadows. Looking at Naruto, she smiled.

"When they found out that Kushina was pregnant…they were overjoyed. Never had I seen two people more excited to be parents. They named you after Jiraiya's hero in his first novel…did you know that?" Naruto nodded his head, smiling. Chuckling, Tsunade continued. "I figured Jiraiya would tell you that. Kushina's pregnancy was uneventful…until your birth." Eyes sobering, Tsunade blinked, looking down. "And then…the nine tails attacked."

I looked over at Naruto. He was glaring, his blue eyes hard. Sighing, I laid down. I may not want him to be my lover, but I didn't want him to hate me, either. I didn't see a way out of the second option, now. My stomach lurched, and I knew it had nothing to do with chakra.

I just closed my eyes as Tsunade went on. "Your mother was the jinchurriki…and when she gave birth, the seal was weakened enough that the nine tails was able to escape. One of the Uchiha clan tricked the nine tails into attacking the village. Many shinobi and ANBU fought and died on that night." Tsunade's voice was still strained.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I fought against the memories…my sensei's body broken and bleeding, Kushina in pain, dying…Naruto laying there, waiting to be sacrificed. "You see, Naruto…your parents were going to seal the nine tails in you…make you a jinchurriki. You were from the Uzumaki bloodline, so you were a perfect choice. However, someone else stepped up. Knowing that the village was going to regard the jinchurriki as a monster because of the attack, he knew that if it were sealed in you…you would be that villain, no matter the reason. He convinced Minato and Kushina to seal the jinchurriki in him. Due to your mother's weakened state, and your father having to use the Reaper Death Seal, both of them perished…but the sealing was effective. The nine tails was contained."

"Why? Why would someone do that?" I heard Naruto's voice...it was confused…but still angry. "Why would my parents want to do that to anyone? Didn't they love me? Didn't they care about anyone?" I heard Naruto's voice, thick with tears. Gripping the sheets, I succumbed to cowardice and refused to open my eyes.

"Naruto! It's because they loved you so much that they did this…both things." Scowling, I heard Jiraiya's voice. _Great._ "They didn't want to seal the jinchurriki in you…Kushina wanted to keep it in her…but the seal broke and havoc ensued. It was because they loved you so much that they agreed to seal the jinchurriki in Kakashi."

"K…Kakashi?" Naruto said, confused.

"Yea…Kakashi…I figured you knew by now, if Tsunade was telling you this in front of our jinchurriki, after all." Jiraiya said, sounding just as confused.

There was silence for quite a while. Finally, "Leave us alone." Naruto ground out. I opened my eyes then to see Tsunade and Jiraiya look at each other, unspoken conversations happening between the two, nodding at each other before turning and leaving. Pushing myself into a sitting position, I looked down at my lap. Naruto was silent. Finally, he spoke, voice cold. "You couldn't tell the truth if you tried, could you?" he asked. Cold blue eyes looked up at me. I slid my eyes away, back to my lap. "It doesn't matter what I ask…I'll never know if it's the truth or a carefully constructed lie you've arranged. What gives you the right to mess with my life?" Still looking at my lap, I said nothing. He would never understand.

"Answer me, damnit!" he barked as I winced.

Looking up Naruto, I shrugged. "What do you want me to say? You've already stated that you wouldn't believe a word I've said, so why should I try to answer you?" I kept my voice neutral.

"Because I _deserve_ the truth!" Sitting for a few minutes in silence, Naruto finally spoke, very quietly. "I want you to take some truth serum and answer my questions. You took my parents from me…I believe you owe me that." Naruto crossed his arms, glaring at me. I flinched at his statement, but looked up, eye wide open. Naruto stared grimly at me. "Yea, I specialized in that. I can administer it, so no one else will be able to hear what you say. In addition, I will know if you are fighting it. So, are you going to do that? Will you take some truth serum?" Looking down, I saw no way out. The Leaf had finally perfected the truth serum. No one had been able to lie under it…I _definitely_ hadn't perfected how to fake out a truth serum, so I knew it would work. The only option the ANBU had was that we each had a cyanide pill we could take, killing us before the truth came out. Nodding miserably, my stomach hurt. Nothing like being completely exposed to someone. Everyone is entitled to secrets…I don't know why I can't be as well.

()()()

Naruto decided that he should do his experiment after I was home and rested. Whatever that meant. After being released, I went home. I cleaned a bit and prepared, as I never knew when the next mission would take me out of the apartment. After doing some basic scouting for the Leaf, I walked into my apartment, taking off my shoes about a week after the hospital visit. I was hoping Naruto forgot about it or was just so angry he didn't want to see me. I hadn't seen him since that day. Stretching, I frowned when I heard the knock on my door. Going over, I opened it with a sense of dread. Naruto stood there, a small black bag over his shoulder. He looked at me and walked in. Sitting his bag on my coffee table, he turned to me. "Lock the door, and then come over here and sit down and get comfortable." Naruto said, eyes still as hard as they were the last time I saw them. Nodding mutely, I did so, sighing heavily before sitting down. Rolling up my sleeve, I exposed my left arm to him. _Oh, what I would not give for that red pill right now…_

I didn't even flinch as Naruto injected the needle into my arm. As I watched the amber liquid enter my body, I suddenly felt very warm, and very lightheaded. Suddenly, Naruto's face was right in front of me.

"Kakashi. What is your name?" Naruto asked.

"Hatake Kakashi." I responded immediately.

Naruto nodded. "What do you do for the Leaf?"

"I'm ANBU; I protect it at all costs." This was easy.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

I swallowed, but nodded. "Many people."

"Why did my father, Minato Namikaze, die?"

"From sealing the nine tailed beast inside me using the Reaper Death Seal."

"Why did my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, die?"

"Helping Mina seal the beast inside of me."

"Why did they seal the beast inside of you?" Naruto's voice sounded angry.

"I asked them to."

"Who were they going to seal it inside of before you?"

"You, their son, Naruto."

"Why?" Naruto's voice sounded farther away.

"Because you are an Uzumaki and a Namikaze…you heal exceptionally quickly, and you have an iron will. They believed you would be able to control the beast."

"If they believed that, why did they seal it in you instead?"

"Because, I used guilt on them, reminding them that you would be vilified and have a horrible life. They loved you very much and didn't want to put that on you, along with being an orphan. They knew they would die sealing away the beast. I already had a horrible life after killing Rin and Obito and losing my father, so it wouldn't be a difference to me."

"Why did you volunteer yourself?"

"Because I love you and didn't want you to suffer."

"Is there a way to separate you from the beast without you dying?"

"No."

"Why didn't you say something when I said I wanted to kill the beast, even if I had to kill the container?" Naruto sounded genuinely puzzled now…if still a bit angry.

"Because, you're entitled to feel that way. If that's what you needed to do to get closure, you would need to do that."

"You'd let me kill you?"

"If you could destroy the beast as well? Yes. If it would release the beast…no."

"Why?" He was confused.

"If it would give you peace, I would happily give my life. If the beast is released, I fear it will go on a killing spree."

"You care that much about the Leaf?" Naruto asked quietly.

"No. I care that much about you. If the beast was released, it would kill you."

Nothing was said for several minutes. I felt myself slipping. Finally…

"Are you my soulmate?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yes."

"Will we ever be together?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you deserve better than me."


	9. Beginning of Pain

Opening my eyes, my head ached. And by ached, I meant, it felt like it was being ripped off my shoulders. My hangovers had never been this bad. Looking up, I was laying in my bed. Raising my arm, I saw the cotton ball with the bandage on it. Frowning, I remembered, hazily, the truth serum Naruto had injected into me.

"Oh, right…that." I said aloud. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Getting up, I held my head, the world swimming slightly. Opening the door, I saw Yamato standing there. "Yamato?" I asked, confused.

Yamato's face was not happy. "We are being summoned. They have found out where the leader of the Akatsuki is."

()()()

I actually got dressed in record time, considering the fact that I felt like I was in a boat in a sea storm. Slipping on my mask, I walked into the Hokage's Tower. Frog was actually already there as Bear and I came in. Looking to the Hokage, Frog didn't acknowledge my presence. _Awesome._

"Gentlemen. Our intelligence has informed us that the leader of the Akatsuki is a man named Pain. He has short red hair, and has some kind of facial piercings at the nose and mouth, as well as piercings in each ear. He is located in Amegakure. It is impossible to penetrate…but I feel you three will be able to do so. We have been given some help from Jiraiya…before he went missing. Your mission is to infiltrate Amegakure, defeat Pain, and find Master Jiraiya, bringing him home."

I crossed my arms. "This was a beautiful plan; except for one thing…no one had been able to penetrate Amegakure. How do you propose we do that?"

"Well, Wolf…since you are squad leader, you'll figure it out." She glared. _Guess she hasn't forgiven me for not spilling my guts to Naruto. Oh well._

 _ **I could spill your guts…**_

 _Shut the fuck up, fox._

"What is the help Master Jiraiya gave?" I asked.

Handing over a scroll, Tsunade looked at me. "This will turn you all into toads for three minutes…hopefully, that will give you enough time to get in." Taking the scroll, I nodded. Three minutes. Great…nodding, I looked to Frog and Bear.

"Go get supplies, meet me at the Tower in twenty…this mission will be longer than the others." Nodding, both men left. Looking at Tsunade, I frowned as the anger bubbled inside of me. "I can't do this…not with those two. This is a suicide mission and you know it. Let me go alone. Do not make me take them with me. You know I won't be coming back."

Tsunade's eyes were hard. "That's always a possibility. However, if that is how you truly feel, then you need to leave now, before they get back with supplies." Her eyes went to a bag. Nodding, I grabbed it, heading out, stuffing the scroll in it as I went.

()()()

I pushed myself…making sure to put as much distance as I could between the Leaf and me. My stomach was churning, the effects of the truth serum not quite having worked its way out of my system. By nightfall I had went a considerable distance, but I feared that Frog and Bear would be on my heels. I pushed myself through the night. I had trained myself to stretch my limits, including my limits to act on a lack of sleep. Struggling on, I traveled through the night.

()()()

I finally had to sleep at the end of my second day. I would be close to Amegakure and would reach it by the next day. I couldn't expect to do what was requested of me if I was exhausted. Scaling a tree, tying myself into it, I slept.

()()()

I woke the next morning, not very well rested. I had a horrible feeling of foreboding, and the damn fox would not quit chuckling. Finally, I closed my eyes, willing myself to calm down. Opening my eye, I climbed down and set about my pace. Getting to the lake, I pulled out the scroll. Looking back over my shoulder, I knew they would come eventually. Taking off my Hitai-ate, I sat down, scribbling a quick note. Summoning Pakkun, I looked at him. "Take this. Distract them. When you finally cannot distract them any longer, give this note to Naruto. However, do not, under any circumstances, let him enter Amegakure. Understand?"

"Okay, Boss, but I think you're making a big mistake." Pakkun said. Frowning, I looked at him.

"Doesn't matter. Protect Naruto, okay?"

Pakkun shook his head. "Yea, yea…" Changing clothes quickly, I then cast the scroll, feeling my body become small and rather…wet. As my vision changed, I started running…only to find I was hopping. As I jumped into the water, I swam as fast as I could. Finding a small opening in the watery-gated fence of the water, I slipped through. As I swam to the top, I looked around, finding some shadows. Hopping up there, I felt my body changing again, growing, my legs forming back into arms and hands. Sighing, I leaned back. Looking around, I tried to determine the best place to start. Pulling my disguise out of my bag, I changed my hair, and slipped in some contacts. I then started walking around.

The first thing I noticed were all these paper angels everywhere. I don't know why they were there, but it seems that this place was fascinated with them. I tried to eavesdrop to figure out what they were, but never really got a clear answer. As I "shopped", I looked around, trying to determine where a good hideout would be, as well as a good prison. I really wished I had something that would point me in the direction of Pain or Master Jiraiya. As it was now, I was literally walking in the dark…and rainy dark at that. _Didn't this place ever get any sun?_

As I sat down to eat, I heard some people talking. They were talking about their savior and how Lord Pain was amazing; keeping the peace as he did compared to Hanzo, who they saw as always leading them (or letting them be used) by war. Frowning, I tried to hear more. This sounded like Pain's propaganda at its finest. The group moved on, much to my dismay. Sighing, I finished my food as I heard the voice that was _not_ supposed to be heard.

"Hey, Tenzou, let's eat here, then we can look for him more." Jerking my head up, I saw him.

 _ **Heh, heh, heh…he is as stubborn as you are.**_

I just let out a sigh. Where the fuck was Pakkun?


	10. Strangers

Frowning, I sighed. Pakkun was loyal, faithful, and had never failed to succeed at his mission… _so why did he fail this time?_ I sat quietly, eating, head kept low but not conspicuously low, hoping they would move on, not noticing me.

"Tenzou! Oh my god! Look!" I heard Naruto say. Keeping my eyes down, I kept eating, even though all I wanted to do was look up guiltily. Suddenly, I felt people standing by me. "Hey….didn't think we'd see you here!" Naruto's voice said, right above me. _Fuck._ Looking up, I expected to see fury…not…happiness from those cerulean eyes. Swallowing, my brain was trying to figure out what to say when, "Master Woshana! It has been forever! Mind if we sit down?" Naruto said happily. _Ahh, I was wearing the same disguise as in my old mission._ He was in cargo pants and a tee shirt, very _unassassin_ like. Tenzou was in a cape, black pants, and a long sleeved shirt. Both masks and hitai-ate were hidden. Seems they realized we shouldn't waltz in in Leaf wear. I noticed that Tenzou was giving me an odd look.

"Master Woshana?" Tenzou asked, voice tinged with curiosity.

"Yea! He came and taught us taijutsu at the Academy." Naruto supplied. I realized that Naruto was looking at me. _Ah, I hadn't responded._ Adjusting my voice, I smiled, nodding. If I sent them away, it would be more obvious.

"Of course." Realizing that Yamato was going in a code name, I assumed that Naruto might as well. "I do apologize, but I do not remember your name…"

Naruto smiled. "Nami. The name's Nami." He said as he sat down, Yamato sitting down next to him. _Smart boy…abbreviating his last name._

As the waiter came and took their orders, Naruto smiled at me. "So, how has it been? Have you had great adventures?"

I smiled. "Well, I have had adventures, but I don't know if they have been great. You?"

Naruto frowned. "Well, we've had adventures, but our companion left us on our last one." His face darkened with anger.

"Oh…" I said, uncomfortable.

"Nami…" Yamato warned.

Naruto glared up at Yamato. Suddenly, a light went off in his eyes. Turning back to me, he opened his eyes, putting big puppy dog eyes in place. "Master Woshana…you've traveled a lot, right?"

"Well, yes, I have." I asked, internally wary but not showing it. I cannot let it be known who I am.

"So…you know lots of people?" Naruto asked again. About then, the waiter came, setting down their food. As Naruto dug in, I weighed how to answer this.

"Of course I do, why?" I asked, as I finished my food.

"Do you know Hatake Kakashi?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

I weighed best how to answer this. If I said yes, he may enlist my aid to help find Kakashi…, which would keep me from my mission. If I said no, it would seem odd, as I know that I am known because of my eye…and my curse. Sighing, I nodded. "Hai. I do."

Naruto perked up. "Have you seen him here?" He looked over at Yamato. Yamato was eating…knowing him as I do, I knew he was studying me, trying to figure out what was bothering him…which was probably why I seemed so familiar.

I took the appropriate time to "think", and then shook my head no. "I am sorry, Nami, but I have not."

Naruto frowned, but nodded. As the men continued to eat, I had finished. After a bit, Yamato got up, leaving Naruto and I alone. After Yamato was gone, Naruto looked at me. "Master Woshana?" he asked, quietly.

Looking up, I noticed Naruto seemed deep in thought. "Yes, Nami?"

"Why would Kakashi leave his teammates?" Naruto asked, quietly.

"Knowing what I know of Hatake, I am sure he had a good reason. He values comrades highly." I said, carefully walking a fine line.

"Maybe cause he doesn't trust his mates." Naruto frowned, looking down at his empty bowl.

"I'm sure that is not it. Anytime I spoke to him, he was very proud of his teams." I said, wanting to comfort him.

"Yea, right. Well, thanks Master Woshana." Seeing Yamato, Naruto stood, laying some money on the table.

"Enjoy your stay here, Nami." I said, wanting nothing more than to hold him…, which was the furthest thing from what I could do.

()()()

After finishing up and paying, I left. As I kept searching for information, I had to keep out of view of Naruto and Yamato. Finally, twisting through the alleys, I came upon two men carrying a dead body. Stopping, they sat the body down. "Hey, you…what are you doing here?" The brunette man said to me.

I raised my hands innocently. "I got lost…I was trying to find the Inn I was staying at."

One of the guys walked over to me suspiciously. "What Inn?"

I named the first one I had seen upon entering the village... "Sikame's". Studying me for a moment, he then shrugged and went about telling me the directions to the inn. Nodding, I walked off, sliding into the darkness after I went around the corner. I assumed another position, where I could watch secretly. The men walked into the building with the body. Reading the sign, it said "Entrance C"…whatever that meant. Storing that away for future knowledge, I saw other people entering and leaving. Finally, I saw a purple haired woman in Akatsuki robes walk up to the men that were now exiting without that body.

"Did you deliver Tayiata?" she asked. They nodded. Speaking to them quietly, she then walked away after a few minutes. Slinking through the shadows, I followed the woman. Finally, I had to scale the wall. Keeping to the outside, I could hear the woman speak. "He has found a way to breach our walls. He is here."

"His father may have been a great leader, but he raised a fool." I bristled. How dare they talk about Minato or Naruto that way… _but what do they need with Naruto?_

"I do not trust it Nagato…why would the jinchurriki come here…knowing you are here?" Freezing, I narrowed my eyes. I could feel the fox bubbling inside of me, feeding on my anger, my lack of sleep, and my frustrations with life in general.

"Because we have Jiraiya…and Kakashi will do anything to make Naruto happy."

()()()

Making my way back to the Inn for the night, I needed to regroup. _Shit…they know I am here…and they know part of what I want._ Frowning, I unlocked the door and went in. As I took off my disguise, I stripped, stepping into the shower. Cleaning myself off after three very smelly days, I let the water warm my body. As my thoughts wandered, I closed my eyes, thinking.

Blue eyes haunted my thoughts. Rubbing my eyes, I wished I could just forget him. It would make things easier. However, now Naruto was in the forefront of my thoughts because he was on the Akatsuki's radar. _Damnit…why?_ Stepping out of the shower, I was towel drying myself dry. Shaking my head, I had to figure out a way to get up to this Nagato character…then he could lead me to Pain…I just felt sure of it. That woman was with the Akatsuki and was in Amegakure…which is where this Pain was. However, she was _not_ Pain, as she did not have red hair or the piercings.

Suddenly I realized, too late, that there was someone else in my room


	11. Weakness

Looking up, I paled. I locked the door…I was sure of it. How did anyone get in here? Suddenly, five sets of hands had me pinned against the door as I heard the voice, "Master Woshana?! _That's_ how you appeared in front of me? Damnit, I am so lame!" Sighing, I looked and saw that five Naruto clones had me pinned to the wall. I also saw that Naruto's face was beyond angry. Blowing out a deep breath, I waited for the tirade. Looking down, I now realized that silence could sometimes be uncomfortable. Which was unusual, as I normally liked silence. After a few minutes, there was still no tirade. The only way I knew that Naruto was still in the room was because I could feel the five sets of hands on me. Therefore, I waited for the anger…which never came. Looking up through my lashes, Naruto was just staring at me, a deep sadness in his eyes. His eyes were glassy. Clearing his throat, he dissipated his jutsu, the clones poofing away in clouds of smoke. Shaking his head, he turned, leaving, the door closing with a quiet click.

()()()

The next morning, Naruto and Yamato were downstairs when I came down in my disguise. "Master Woshana." Naruto said sadly, as Yamato stood by Naruto, looking confused. I nodded to the two.

"Master Woshana, Nami asked that we accompany you while you were here. He said something about a man of your stature not needing to be alone. I also suggested we could look for our missing comrade while accompanying you, if you do not mind?" Yamato said. Raising an eyebrow, I looked to Naruto, who refused to look at me.

"Well, thank you…Tenzou." I said, recalling that he was going by his original name while here. Nodding, Yamato adjusted his pack and looked at me.

"So, how long are you staying here?" Yamato asked conversationally as we walked out of the Inn.

"Just a few days…no more than three more. I am just enjoying a mini vacation." I responded. Suddenly, I saw the lavender haired woman again. Grabbing Naruto's arm, I drug him into a store with a "Let's look in this one!" Naruto looked at me, finally, confusion tinted with sadness. Yamato agreed, following us into the store. As I tracked her movements in a mirror, I jabbered on about nothing, to look like I was just shopping with friends. After I lost her, I frowned. "I think I would like to go back to the Inn for a bit." Nodding, Yamato and Naruto followed me. Once back at the Inn, I looked at the two men. "Could I speak to Nami for a few minutes?"

Yamato looked at Naruto, who shrugged. "Sure. I'll go onto our room." Yamato headed out of sight.

"Yes, Master Woshana…what did you need?" Naruto asked, carefully blank.

"Please, let's get some tea and go to my room to speak." Ordering some tea, I took it up to the room, opening the door. Allowing Naruto to enter first, I shut the door behind me, setting the tray with the tea down. Sighing, I locked the door, putting some jutsu on it to stop anyone else from hearing or entering. Pulling off my wig, I removed my contacts, putting them in the proper container. Naruto sat, doctoring his tea, still saying nothing. Sitting opposite him, I poured some tea. Looking into the cup, I collected my thoughts.

"Naruto…there is a purple haired woman here with the Akatsuki. She was talking to a man named Nagato, whom I could not see. They know we are here, but don't seem to know who I am with my disguise on. However, they know _who_ I am and that I am a jinchurriki…but for some reason, you are in their crosshairs as well. I need you and Yamato to leave, let me deal with this." I looked at him, eyes pleading. No need to mention the suicide mission aspect of this. I still hoped to escape alive, although I was concerned.

He crossed his arms, looking down at his tea. "Fine, Kakashi. I will get Yamato and leave. Anything else?" Naruto asked quietly, looking down still.

"No." Sighing in relief, I sat down. "Thank you, Naruto."

 _ **You know he doesn't give up easily.**_

 _Maybe he's learning._

"Of course, Kakashi. Can I ask you something before I leave?" Naruto's eyes were trained on his teacup.

"Sure, Naruto."

"Why am I not enough?" Blue eyes looked up at me and shone with sadness. Standing, he shrugged. "Never mind, don't answer that." As he walked out the door, I rubbed my temples, a sudden headache coming on.

()()()

The next day, I went about finding more out about Pain. However, I couldn't seem to find out anything more than I already knew…the people thought of him as a hero…and I was getting frustrated. Turning a corner, I saw a redhead with short, spiky red hair. _Damnit, there were no facial piercings nor ear piercings._ Frowning, I kept walking past him. Walking on into a shop, I started looking over treats, grabbing a couple bags, acting like a typical shopper. Finally, I paid for my items and left.

I wanted to summon Pakkun, but I was fearful my chakra signature would lead them to me if I summoned him. Going back to the Inn, I walked into my room, and froze. Laying on the bed, bound and gagged, was Naruto…the red head from earlier looking at me with a smirk. Anger flared up in me, rage boiling as I looked at Naruto's wrists, which were slightly raw from the chakra binds. _Where the hell was Yamato?_

"Look, old man…I've seen you with this kid a couple times…and I can tell he means a lot to you. You're not from around here, and you look like you can get some money, so let me explain the rules to you. Lord Pain has some very specific requirements for bodies, and this kid fits them to a tee. Now, I need some money…so you get me what I want, and nobody gets hurt, see? Cause if you don't, I turn him over to Pain and get a reward…so, this is truly a case of the highest bidder."

 _ **There are seals on the room from him…no one can hear what happens in this room…so I do not know if Naruto has been punished or not…**_

 _You. Aren't. Helping._ I could feel my body ready to shake with rage. I stared at the redhead with dispassionate eyes. He had to have talents to have been able to capture Naruto, for Naruto was fairly powerful…unless…

"What lies did you tell him?" I asked the red head, realizing Naruto was also very gullible at times.

Smirking, showing razor sharp teeth, the redhead nodded. "You are a sharp one, aren't you?" About then, a brunette male, a bald male, a blonde female, and an obsidian haired woman stepped out of the shadows. I had to give them credit; their jutsu was very good…either that, or I was too focused on Naruto's safety. At the moment, I didn't have time to figure it out.

I gave him a very disinterested look. "What I am is a danger to you. You should release him before you regret it." I said quietly, the rage building inside of me.

"Hoohoo…that's funny, old man." Pulling out a kunai, he put the point to Naruto's throat. "I'm the one with the power, here. So, let's get back to business…"

"Your last warning. If one drop of blood is spilled from him, your life will pay the price." I stood, ready.

"Heh. Big words from a traveler." As he dug the point into Naruto's neck, a drop of blood slid out.

Something inside of me snapped. I really don't know what it was, but the rage overflowed like lava bursting from a volcano. As the world tinged red, an unearthly snarl escaped my lips. Leaping at the man, I felt my skin burning, my nails clawing through flesh, shattering bones. I heard the screams, the gurgling of the blood, the beating of the heart that stopped under the force of my hands squeezing it. Hearing the others yell, I snarled, turning on them. Three of the four were casting hand signs to create jutsus as the bald man was heading for the door. Snarling, I felt my canines extending.

Looking over, I saw three reddish tails made of bubbling chakra. Not caring at the moment, I grabbed the bald man with a tail, smashing him into the wall, snapping his neck in two. Howling in rage, I advanced on the two women. As they cast their jutsu, I dodged it easily, a tail wrapping around each one as I pinned the brunette under my foot, which I noticed looked like a red fox foot with enormous claws. Smiling devilishly, I ground my foot into the brunette's head, until I heard the skull shatter and felt the squish of brain matter under my boot.

Turning my attention to the two women, I leaned over until I was face to face with them. My skin was still burning…my voice was gruff and becoming less understandable. "Were they your bosses?" I snarled. The obsidian haired woman shook her head no as the blonde spat on me. Squeezing the blonde until her bones disintegrated and her chin fell against her chest, I threw her to the side with a sickening thud. Turning my attention to the obsidian haired woman, I snarled more. "Who is your boss?"

"K…Kakazu…" she muttered. Snarling, I nodded, grabbing her and ripping her in half with a satisfyingly sickening pop. As blood splattered, I tossed each half of the woman aside. Turning to Naruto, I saw him staring, wide eyed with fear.

 _ **Let's go…let's go have some fun…**_

 _Untie Naruto first…must untie him…_

 _ **No…he's safer like this…let's go…**_

 _Yes…he's safer like this…_ Turning to leave, I saw the burns on his wrists. _Can't let him hurt…_ Going over, I grabbed the chakra chains as Naruto winced. Snapping them, I turned to leave. Suddenly, I felt arms around me. Howling, I turned to see who had survived to try to stop me. Seeing blue eyes, I stopped, snarling, but not attacking Naruto.

"Kakashi…come back to me…please…" Naruto said.

 _ **No, leave him…we need fun…**_

 _Right…fun…_ Shoving Naruto away, he went sliding, hitting the wall hard. I should feel bad…but he should not have gotten in the way. Turning to leave, the last thing I heard was "Sorry." before the world went black.


	12. Holding On

My arms burned as if they were on fire. My head was pounding, and I felt like my bones were broken. Groaning, I opened my eyes, the light burning my retinas. Closing them again, I let out a breath. Suddenly, I felt a cool gel like substance on my arms. Opening my eyes again, I saw Naruto standing by me, rubbing petroleum jelly on my arms, which were cracked. I felt like they should be burnt to a crisp, but instead they looked dry, deep cracks in them.

"You were...frightening." I heard Naruto say quietly. _What was he talking about?_ Rolling my head to the side. I looked at Naruto. His arms were red, like he had a bad sunburn. Angrily, I tried to sit up, only to find that I was restrained by Yamato's wood bindings.

"Naruto, what happened to you? What did they do to your arms?" I demanded. Naruto looked down, rubbing his wrists gently.

"This is from the chakra binds." Naruto said quietly as he rubbed his wrists.

"I know that...I meant your arms...the burns." I pointed out. Naruto looked away, not answering.

"They were from you, Kakashi. He grabbed you while you had the fox's chakra cloak. He burnt himself trying to stop you." Yamato said from somewhere beyond my vision. Laying my head back down, I realized why I was restrained...I remembered flashes of what happened...how I lost control. How I destroyed those people, how it felt... _good._ How Naruto got hurt. Swallowing thickly, I turned my head to Naruto.

"I am sorry, Naruto. I never meant to hurt you." I whispered, eyes stinging from the tears forming. I felt the wooden bindings leave. Not moving at all, I let my eyes close. The room was silent as I lay there. The door clicked shut. I didn't know if either were in here...but it didn't matter. I just wanted to be alone. I had done the one thing I had sworn never to do...hurt Naruto.

"You know, Kakashi...it was my choice to hold you. I felt the pain, but held on. You need to think about that." The door clicked again, and the silence was not broken this time before darkness enveloped me.

()()()

Yamato and Naruto stayed by my side until I healed. It only took a couple days...the fox's chakra helped me to heal almost as fast as an Uzumaki...Naruto was healed by the next morning. Not much was said by anyone, as the rain continued outside of the window. Sighing as I sat up, I looked around. My skin seemed back to normal. Naruto was asleep on a pallet on the floor and looked healthy. Yamato was sitting against the door, head down, chin resting on his chest.

I felt the bed shift as weight was put on it. Looking over, I saw Naruto sit down by me. Looking down, I sighed quietly. "Kakashi...it wasn't your fault. You protected me. You saved me." He was trying to comfort me. That was the kind of person Naruto was. Always thinking of others.

 _Yes, but I am cursed. Death follows me, surrounds me, and envelops me._ Cutting my eyes to Naruto's handsome face, I just looked back down again. I heard the door click. Looking up, I saw that Yamato was gone.

"Kakashi, you have to stop this. I am not going to leave you alone. I cannot. I love you too much. I don't care if you refuse to be with me. I am your soulmate. Which means you are mine. I cannot go through this life without you." I felt the bed shift, and then suddenly Naruto was on his knees in front of me, grabbing my hands.

"Kakashi. You are my other half." He kissed my knuckles tenderly. "You try to push me away, but I am not leaving. Don't you understand?" Cobalt stared up at me with such a sincerity my heart wanted to stop. "My will is as strong as yours." He kissed my knuckles again. "You tear me apart when you keep me at bay. I love you, Kakashi. My soul it…it craves to be with you." He reached up to put his hands on my face.

I leaned back, out of reach. "You are seventeen. You don't understand the destruction I leave in my wake." I answered simply.

Naruto sat up on his knees, undeterred. "And then I will be eighteen, then twenty, then thirty...when will you believe I will be old enough, Kakashi? Or will you always say I am too young because I am younger than you?" The blonde hair framed his perfect face, making Naruto look so much older than his seventeen years.

Taking his wrists in my hands, I sighed. I was tired. Tired of being alone. Tired of fighting. Tired of everything I touched turning to shit. Tired of hurting Naruto no matter what I did. Raising my eye to him, I reached over, smoothing his hair, running fingers down his cheek. He was my precious person, and all I did was hurt him. He shivered, eyes closing as he let out a little sigh, leaning into my touch.

"I am old enough to be a shinobi, to be in ANBU, to die for the Leaf...if I am old enough to know what I want to lay my life down for; I am old enough to know what I want to live for." Opening his eyes, he leaned up, keeping me trapped in his gaze. "I live for you...my heart beats only for you, Kakashi." he murmured as his lips brushed mine, those beautiful blue eyes the only thing I saw before mine slid closed. "Please, Kakashi...stop fighting this." He murmured against my lips.

I felt his hands snake up my chest, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. My brain was still working...feebly. As his arms wrapped around my neck, I put my hands up, grabbing his wrists to stop them. Naruto whimpered. "Kakashi, I love you. No matter what you do, I will always love you." Capturing my lips in his, I felt him lean into me. As I felt his tongue running against my lips, I stubbornly kept them closed. I couldn't...I couldn't fail him. I had to keep him safe. Being with me wasn't safe.

"Kakashi, you took the burden of your father's suicide." He kissed my forehead. "You took the burden of Obito's death." He kissed my left eye. "You took the burden of Rin's death." He kissed my right hand. "You took the burden of the fox." His lips kissed my stomach. "Let me take your burden of loneliness. Let me love you." Kissing me again, I felt my resolve falter as I opened my mouth, accepting him.

As his tongue sought entrance, I felt myself shudder, my hands running down his arms to encircle him. As one hand went to the back of his neck, I wrapped my other arm around his waist, pulling him to me. Rubbing circles in his neck gently with my thumb, I felt as if a thousand bees were buzzing in my stomach. Pulling back, I looked at Naruto. His eyes were hooded, his lips puffy, his face flushed. I couldn't stop this even if I wanted to. We were destined for each other…our souls searched for each other. Whenever Naruto wasn't around, I was irritable, aching, and empty. With Naruto, I was complete. I couldn't survive without Naruto, just as yin cannot survive without yang. Leaning over, I kissed him again.

I felt the rumble in his chest as he moaned quietly at my kiss. My breathing picked up as I pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. Pulling back, I saw Naruto's eyes panic slightly. Chuckling, I leaned down, kissing Naruto's neck. "Ah...Kashi…" he whimpered as I felt his fingers entangle in my hair. His taste was intoxicating as I continued to kiss on that sensitive skin, running the tip of my tongue over his collarbone. He tasted like salt, sunshine, beaches, and a summer day. Sucking gently, I heard the higher pitch of his voice as he ground himself against me. I could feel his excitement as my pants tightened uncomfortably.

Pulling away, my lips popped softly as the suction was broken. Looking at Naruto, he had a feral gleam in his dark eyes. Leaning over me, he placed a kiss on my chest. Gasping at the sensations, I lay back, as Naruto's hands guided me to the bed. Crawling up, Naruto straddled me. Brushing his fingers over my chest, I felt my skin pebble as my breath left me shakily. Looking up, I forgot to breathe.

Naruto was gorgeous. His eyes dark, he was eyeing me hungrily. I felt his fingers circle my nipple and I let out a gasp at the sensation. Pulling and tugging, I let out a whimper myself. It had been so long since I had been with anyone sexually. I had only had three lovers in my life, two women and one man…and none fulfilled me, so I had given up pursuing pleasures with other people, preferring my hand instead. Yet, none had ever gotten me as excited as Naruto was doing right now with these simple touches. Shivering, I felt him latch onto my nipple, circling it with my tongue. As he pulled back, I lifted my head to look at him. "Do you know how often I've thought of this moment?" Naruto asked huskily. "How many times I've practiced this in my head?" I felt myself twitch at the drop in the timbre of his voice. "How many times I've touched myself, thinking of you?" he whispered, running his tongue down my chest, down my stomach, past my navel, never breaking eye contact.

As he ran hot breath over my cloth-covered erection, I let out a moan, laying back on the bed. Instinctively, I bucked my hips up to him. I wanted him…I wanted him so badly. I felt his hands ghost down my inner thighs. Panting, I groaned, arching towards him. I felt his hands over my pants, pulling them down. I hissed as the cool air hit my aching member, which so hot…so hard…wanted Naruto. Suddenly, I felt feather light trails along my inner thighs from Naruto's fingers. Grabbing the sheets, I knotted them into my fists as I growled lowly. I could feel the muscles in my arms tensing into knots as Naruto's hot breath ghosted over my shaft. I arched my pelvis farther, trying to find his mouth…, which was just out of reach. Whimpering, I bucked once, twice, three times. Finally, "Naruto…p…please."

I couldn't stop the animalistic yell that escaped my throat as I felt Naruto's hot mouth over me. I felt his throat constrict around my dick as I felt his nose in my pelvis. Crying out, I twitched and convulsed on the bed, arching myself almost in half at the exquisite sensations Naruto was bringing out in me. As he started bobbing his head, sliding his mouth over me, I felt my toes curling involuntarily. It didn't take long before I could feel the tingling in my balls, the hot coil of passion in my gut telling me I was about to release. "N…Nar…uto…I'm…just abou…oh, right there…oh kami…oh….ka..." I felt myself release, Naruto still working me as he sucked every last drop from me. I bucked, my head arched back, my back arched, my toes locked into a curl as I shook, sweat covering my body. When he finally released me, I opened my eye, shaking, breathing heavily, my limbs feeling about twenty pounds apiece. Holding my head up, I saw Naruto lick his lips and smile.

I patted the bed next to me. Naruto shook his head no. Frowning in confusion, I looked at him. Getting up, he grabbed the petroleum jelly he had used on me. Slathering it on his shaft, his eyes never left me. "Did you know I would masturbate thinking of you?" Naruto asked huskily. Swallowing thickly, I just blinked, mesmerized by this blonde. "I would touch myself, imagining it was you touching me….imagining that I was entering you…making love to you, watching you get off while I fucked you." He whispered. I felt myself getting hard again. "Now, here we are…I'm going to enter you…make love to you…and watch you get off while I fuck you." My dick was back at attention, weeping for joy at Naruto's words. I had no words for this version of Naruto I had never seen before. He was…erotic and intoxicating. Suddenly, I felt him slip a finger in. Hissing in surprise, I tried to relax to get used to that sensation. As he wiggled it around a bit, I relaxed. As he slipped a second finger in, I winced. I had never been a bottom…so this was all new.

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked his voice tender. Looking up at him, I raised an eyebrow. "Are…are you okay?" Naruto asked, doubt showing in his eyes.

"Yea, I'm okay, Naruto…this is just…new." I admitted. I saw a spark in Naruto's eye.

"I'm your first?" Naruto asked. _Oh shit, we are NOT having this conversation now…_

"I have never been on bottom before, only top." I stated, hoping this wasn't going to end badly. Grinning triumphantly, Naruto worked his fingers more. _Well, that went well…oh!_ I shivered…it felt…good. Positioning himself at the entrance, I felt him slide his rock hard dick against my entrance.

"Kakashi…" he called out quietly. Lifting my head, I looked at him. His eyes were serious, dark, his face held no hint of mischievousness. "I love you. Always. Unconditionally. It's my choice, and I choose to hold on…no matter what."

I swallowed at the power of the emotions behind those words. Running my tongue over my lips, I looked at him. "And I love you, Naruto. Always. Unconditionally."

Giving me a small smile, Naruto slid in slowly, watching me. Gasping, I felt my eyes roll back in my head. Never had I felt so full…the feeling was… _exquisite._ There was pain, but it was minimal compared to the pleasure that was thrumming through my system. As Naruto started to move, I felt myself move against him, craving more of the sensations my body was getting. Naruto started moving faster, shoving and thrusting. Suddenly, he hit something, and I saw…stars as white-hot pleasure exploded from my gut and out throughout my entire body. "Oh….right there baby…right there…oh kami, Naruto…" I felt Naruto slamming into me, repeatedly hitting that bundle of nerves. I felt his fingers on my hips, bruising, but I didn't care. I felt his dick tensed as he pounded me mercilessly. Screaming, I felt the tears fall at the most exquisite pleasure I had ever felt. Feeling myself ready to climax, I forced myself to look at Naruto. His head was back, sweat covering his body, his hair sticking to his face. Opening his eyes, he looked down at me. As I felt myself releasing, I felt him release inside of me. After a few more thrusts, Naruto pulled out shakily. Pulling the blonde up to me, I pulled the covers over us. As Naruto snuggled down, his head on my chest, I wrapped my arms around him. "Naruto…I love you…and…I'm going to try to hold on and not let go. Be patient with me?" I asked, holding him lovingly.

I felt him smile in my chest. "Patience isn't my virtue, Kashi…but I choose us, and so I'll hold on no matter what." Hugging me tightly, I felt whole for the first time in my life as I drifted off into a contented sleep.


	13. Enough

I sat straight up, grabbing my chest. It felt like a hook was piercing my flesh. Looking around, I saw that Naruto was rubbing his eyes, looking at me, sitting up beside me. "What is going on?" he asked. Gasping, I jumped to my feet.

"I don't know." I said, confused. I felt my feet walking towards the door against my will. I tried digging my heels in, but my feet kept walking.

"Uum, Kakashi...why are you walking towards the door naked?" Naruto asked, confusion lancing his tone.

 _ **What the fuck is going on?**_ The fox was irritable and just as confused as I was.

 _I don't know...this isn't your doing?_ I asked, concern rising up.

 _ **If it was my fucking doing, would I be asking you what was going on?**_ Kurama pointed out rather angrily.

 _True._ As my hands hit the door, trying to unlock it, I heard Naruto's voice, "Shadow Clone Jutsu" right before I felt several hands on me, tackling me to the ground. "Yamato!" Naruto yelled. _Well, there goes our cover._

Bursting through the door, Yamato looked confused at the sight of me, naked, under a pile of Narutos, Naruto naked on the bed. Thankfully, he didn't think this was some sex game gone bad. "What the hell is going on?" he asked as I was clawing, feeling the burning in me again as I saw my nails elongating. Snarling, I twisted my body, crawling, and threw the clones off of me.

"Wood Prison Jutsu." Yamato yelled, wooden slats protruding from the floor, surrounding me. Snarling, I shattered them...seeing the red of the chakra cloak starting to cover me. Howling, I felt Kurama shivering with glee as I jumped through the window, escaping into the night. The rain poured over me, washing my humanity away as I ran towards the pull, Kurama giggling inside of me.

 _{I was face first in the bubbling chakra. Feeling like I was suffocating, but not drowning, I rolled over. Looking up, I saw Kurama pacing behind the bars. "Where are we now?"_

" _ **I don't know...but Kakazu is behind this."**_ _Kurama snarled._

" _Kakazu? But we were here for Pain?" I was confused. Kakazu was a quiet member of the Akatsuki...we hadn't even confronted him. "Are you sure? How do you know it's Kakazu?" My chest was still hurting. Kakazu wasn't even paired with Sasori or Deidara or Pain. Kakazu was with Hidan. Sitting up, I rubbed the back of my neck, working out the kink._

" _ **Because I can sense his chakra, and he's by himself. He may still be with the Akatsuki, but this isn't from Pain's doing."**_ _Kurama snarled._

 _Standing, I walked over to the bars encasing the fox. "Am I unconscious?" I asked Kurama._

" _ **Yes."**_ _Kurama frowned._ _ **"If you are in my soul prison, your consciousness is gone. I don't like you...but I need you right now...so WAKE UP!"**_ _Grabbing my hand through the bars, I felt the jolt as my eyes flew open.}_

Jerking awake, I sat up, behind bars. Grimacing in pain, I noticed that my arms were cracked with those same painful cracks from before, blood on my arms. I must have formed into the fox, or tried to. Looking around, I could tell I was underneath the ground, the musty, dank smell assaulting my nose. Walking up to the bars, I looked out. Frowning, I couldn't see anything but darkness past the dim light emitted from the torch.

"You're lucky, you know…" I heard an odd voice echoing. Looking towards it, I could make out pale hair and skin. Rubbing my face, I sighed. _No mask. Great. Of course, everyone knew what I looked like from my hair anyways._

"Why is that?" I asked mildly, trying to place the voice.

"Because Kakazu won't let me sacrifice you to Jashin." Moving into the light, I saw Hidan. Crossing his eyes, pouting petulantly, he eyed me warily. "You'd be an amazing sacrifice...not only the copycat nin, but the jinchuuriki as well! I'd ascend to his second in command." he said dreamily. The feral gleam in his eye concerned me...but I knew that Hidan was insane.

"So, why am I here?" I asked mildly. "Ready to take the beast from me for Pain's plans?"

Hidan threw his head back, laughing. "Of course not. Kakazu and I aren't part of their idiotic plans for some weapon. Pain is a fool. Dangerous, but a fool. He thinks he is in charge of the Akatsuki…" Hidan chuckled, picking at a hangnail. I raised an eyebrow.

" _ **I fear it is worse than I imagined…"**_

Well, that makes me feel better. Yes, it's true. My inner sarcasm is worse than any eye roll. Sensing I would get no more information from the Jashinist, I went back and sat on the pallet on the floor. Looking at my wrist, I rubbed my fingers gently over Naruto's name. _At least he knows I didn't run from him._

That would have been bad...to finally have made the luscious blonde mine after he fought through, clawed, and broke down my walls. Running from him now would have destroyed him. He played tough well...and he was. But, he has abandonment issues due to his orphanage at such an early state. To have finally "gotten" me, for me to just run away would have destroyed any vestiges of humanity he had. I wasn't being egotistical...it's just the way it is. Soulmates have a bond that will last until death. Sometimes it's not enough to keep them together, but it's enough to know that each member of the pair was alive. And, knowing I was alive, and chose not to be with him...well, that would have been bad.

Letting out a big breath as my mind still wandered, I smiled thinking of Naruto. It was nice to be able to just...love him. To not have to put up the walls and fight to stay away from him. As the dark cloud settled over my thoughts again, I frowned. I wasn't kidding myself. I knew that Naruto and I couldn't have a happily ever after...not with my baggage. Even if I survive this and get out, it was likely I would die in battle...as was fitting a shinobi. Only the lucky few got to live to an old age. Even if I survived, Naruto would get tired of my bullshit and leave eventually. Maybe this was partially selfish on my part...but I had been tired of fighting him. For seventeen years I fought him...maybe not sexually, but I had fought him...fought to stay away from him, fought to keep him safe, and then, within the last year or so, fought to stay away from him romantically. And as much as I fought, Naruto fought back harder. He had an iron will, I had to give him that.

But he would eventually see what I was. Cursed. Not because of the fox sealed within me. I was cursed before that ever occurred. Cursed by death, by destruction, and by the utter failure that I was as a human. Laughing humorlessly to myself, something Naruto said rang through my mind. "Why am I not enough?" He was more than enough. Always. It had nothing to do with him. It was me. I wasn't enough...and I never would be. I killed my two best friends. That was bad enough. But then, I had already killed my mother at birth. That was impressive, to kill someone because you were born. But she didn't know me. Those weren't the reason I wasn't enough though. Those were the reasons I was cursed.

I wasn't enough to keep my father around. The man that had made me, raised me, known me better than anyone had chose to end his life instead of stay with me. I wasn't enough to keep him on this Earth. The White Fang had chose to accept ...nay, embrace...the unknown of death rather than stay with his son. I hadn't been enough to keep him. If I couldn't keep my own father on this earth, how could I hope to be enough to keep Naruto, so young, so full of life and passion, so beautiful? My own blood didn't think I was enough...how could Naruto?


	14. History

_I hurt. Sitting up, I grabbed my side. Wincing, I looked around. "Tenzou." I whispered. The brunette looked up at me. Whimpering, he reached out towards me. He had bandages on his side. Looking up, I saw the amber eyes receding into the darkness. Tottering over to me, I helped Tenzou up on my bed. He whimpered, holding his side as I carefully situated him on the bed, my side screaming in pain. Adjusting him to my non-hurt side, he nuzzled into me, whimpering._

" _Kashi?" He mumbled, hugging me as I whimpered, his hands grabbing my injured side. I was only six, my dad having died over a year ago. I had graduated from the Academy not too long ago, and then Orochimaru had kidnapped me, Tenzou, and a bunch of others. I didn't know what all he was doing, but Orochimaru always kept taking blood from us kids and injecting us with stuff. At times, he put us in these liquid water chambers as he injected stuff into us. I didn't know what he's doing, but I knew it hurt._

 _It hurt Tenzou too. He was only two, an orphan like me, although his parents died on a mission. He gravitated towards me from the first night I was there. Something about my hair,…he always liked it. Like right now, he had his fingers curled in it as he curled into me. "Hurt." He said, looking up at me._

" _I know." I rubbed his back. "It'll get better. I'll get us out of here." I promised him. I didn't know how I would get us out of here, but I would figure out a way. I was going to be an ANBU, so I could not…I would not…die in here. As Tenzou held onto me, he started snoring quietly. Chuckling, I laid him in my bed, laying down beside him and holding him to keep his nightmares at bay._

Jerking awake, I noticed I was still in my cell, Hidan, presumably, on watch. Rubbing my eyes, I stood, stretching. I don't know why I had that dream again. I hadn't dreamt of my past in so long. That dream just brought up long buried feelings. Frowning, I stretched my stiff limbs, walking around. I hated Orochimaru for what he did to us kids. I was thankful that Lord Third saved us by driving Orochimaru out. While, I didn't technically get Tenzou out of there, I did raise him after we got out.

It took several years before Tenzou and I figured out what had happened…what Orochimaru had been doing to us. Lord Third helped. Seems Orochimaru had been injecting DNA from the first Hokage into about half of the subjects, and DNA from Mito Uzumaki into the other half. Of the sixty kids Orochimaru had been experimenting on, only Tenzou and I survived. When Lord Third had driven Orochimaru out, we had been left, presumably to die. Many of the other kids did…in fact, Tenzou and I were the only ones to be found alive. We had been on the table, getting our injections when Orochimaru left, so we were forgotten, strapped there. Tenzou had been injected with Lord First's DNA, and as such had many of his abilities, specifically the unfettered ability of the Wood Release as well as the ability to control the tailed beasts. He struggled with controlling the beast, never quite having mastered it…at least not with me.

I had been injected with Mito's DNA, which had allowed me to become a jinchurriki as well. I hated Orochimaru for putting that burden on me, as well as not being able to understand why he had did it, until we also figured out what was going on with Tenzou. At that point, we figured out that Orochimaru had some kind of nefarious plans involving Lord First's Wood Release and controlling the jinchurriki.

Once Naruto's name appeared on my wrist, and I found out the plans of Mina and Kushina, I actually was happy that Orochimaru had done what he did…otherwise; I could never have been a jinchurriki. Naruto would then have been cursed with Kurama in his belly.

 _ **And would that have been so bad?**_ The fox was such a smart ass at times.

 _You know you could work with me and help me get out of here instead of just being a smartass._ I noted.

 _ **Easier said than done. We are in a chakra prison right now, Idiot.**_

I sniffed indignantly. Sitting down, I tried to go back to sleep, as I judged from the tiny slat considered a window that it was the middle of the night. Tossing and turning on the pallet, I eventually fell back asleep.

" _Kakashi…my name's Yamato now. Not Tenzou." He stood in front of me, a young man. He was ten, and I was fourteen…it was just days before Naruto's birth. "Lord Third said that he thinks Orochimaru was experimenting on us to make you a jinchurriki he could control so he could have the power of the beast…and use me to control you. But I don't want to control you…you're my brother, not my weapon." His brown eyes were still so big in his face._

 _I nodded at him. "Yamato, I'm not a jinchurriki. Therefore, you don't have to worry about that. Just because I was experimented on doesn't mean I'm a jinchurriki. Yes, you were a success, but it doesn't mean that I was. I just survived." I shrugged._

 _Yamato just looked at me. "I think you're more than a survivor, but you don't give yourself enough credit." Yamato noted quietly. Shrugging off the compliment, we went back to training._

 _()()()_

" _Why Bear?" I asked Yamato, looking at his mask. Yamato shrugged._

" _Bears are big, strong, and can't be strapped down." Yamato said, his eyes sliding off to the distance. He still bore the scars of the kidnapping and experimentation. I don't know that they would ever truly go away. "It's like you with Wolf." He pointed out. I raised an eyebrow. Sometimes he was too smart for his own good. Grabbing my mask and slipping it on, we headed off on our first of many missions together._

 _()()()_

 _He was…perfect. The most beautiful blue eyes, the most perfect shade of blonde hair, ten gorgeous fingers and ten tiny toes. I would do anything to protect him. Feeling the sting, I looked at my wrist. " O" was in such neat writing on my wrist. I knew it by the way I felt about him. I didn't need to look at my wrist. But I did. Confirmation, I guess? I dunno. Yamato stood by my side._

" _The beast…it's loose!" I heard Minato's voice._

 _Springing into action, I grabbed Naruto, handing him to Yamato. "Protect him. At all costs." I ordered. Yamato nodded, flash stepping away with my soulmate._

 _The battle raged long into the night. Comrades fought bravely, and died. Finally, I saw Yamato, standing by Minato-sensei. Yamato had Naruto in his arms. "Yamato! Get him out of here!" I yelled, running towards the two men._

 _Minato turned, looking at me. "Kakashi! Go tend to the Villagers!" Looking up, I saw the huge fox in golden chains, howling, as Kushina sat, chains from her back glowing as it looked like they attached to the beast._

" _What are you doing?" I screamed, running for the three._

" _Kakashi! I command you to go protect the Leaf." Minato said sternly, voice angry._

" _No! You're going to seal the beast inside of Naruto?" I asked, horrified, confident I was right._

" _It's the only way. Because of his heritage, he will be able to be the container, just as his mother was." Minato said eyes sad as Yamato handed Naruto to Kushina. As she smoothed Naruto's hair, rage filled me._

" _The villagers will regard him as a monster based on what has happened this night." I pleaded with Minato. "He will be hated and feared. Put the beast in me…I have Mito's DNA in me as well, thanks to Orochimaru. I can be a jinchurriki. Yamato can control me. I'm already hated and feared." I pleaded, warning Yamato with a look that he had better not speak. Wisely, he remained silent._

 _Minato looked at me. "We don't know that it will work…we don't know that the experiment was a success. We only have one shot at this." Minato said, kind eyes exhausted, filled with pain._

" _It was, I know it…I can_ _ **feel**_ _it." I begged. "Minato-sensei…he is my soulmate." Flinging out my wrist, I pulled my glove off, showing him the mark. "Please, let me do this for him. You know I am right…it's not the same as when Kushina became the container. The destruction that has been caused…the villagers won't be able to forgive that. Please."_

 _Kushina looked at Minato. "Kakashi is strong willed, and he has the DNA in him…I…think we should. I…I am being selfish, I know, but I don't want to burden our son." Tears fell like crystals from her eyes. Turning to Minato, I threw myself at his feet._

" _Please, Sensei...please, do this for me. Let me be the vessel."_

 _As the fox glowed a deep crimson, Minato thought. Finally, he created the Reaper Death Seal. "I'm sorry, Kakashi." He said softly. Bowing my head, I failed again. As I felt the shameful tears fill my eyes, I prayed Naruto would forgive me for my failures. Suddenly I felt Minato grab me and put me on my back on an altar. "I'm sorry I'm too weak to do this to my son, and am instead choosing the easier path. Eight Signed Seal." Screaming, I passed out as everything went white._

 _Waking, I lay on the ground, Yamato sitting by me, my head in his lap. Mina and Kushina's corpses were crumpled nearby. Coughing, my stomach and chest screamed in pain. Looking up, Yamato's face was white. "D…did it work?" I asked my throat on fire. Nodding, Yamato grabbed my hand. Looking over, I saw Naruto asleep in a blanket beside Yamato. "I…is he okay?" I asked, my body ravaged by pain. Yamato nodded again. As I sat up, Yamato grabbed Naruto, laying him gently in my arms. As the blonde slept, I smiled, knowing I had made the right decision._

()()()

Waking again, I heard the laugh. Looking up between the bars, I saw Kakazu. His brown hair was loose, as his headgear was gone. He was still in his Akatsuki robe. The pupil less green eyes with the blood red conjunctiva stared at me. Smirking, he nodded at me. "Thanks for the information." He chuckled. I raised an eyebrow, confused. "I was wondering how you became a jinchurriki. Thanks for opening your memory banks for me. I needed some of that information to move forward." Chuckling, he left as I heard Hidan following him.

"C'mon, Kakazu…please let me sacrifice him?" Hidan whined as his voice became fainter.

Rubbing my eyes, I frowned. Sitting on the pallet, I cursed when something hit me on the head. Looking up, I saw a blue eye in the slat. _Damnit, Naruto…you weren't supposed to come here._


	15. Escape

Staying seated, I acted as if I had not seen that blue eye in the slat. I knew who it was. I would know that blue eye anywhere. However, I was concerned. Whatever was happening to me was advanced jutsu. I wasn't sure if Yamato and Naruto could take care of this. The Fox couldn't defeat this…that was concerning. However, one thing I did know was that if I got out of this alive, Yamato and I would have to work harder for him to be able to control the beast, and work with this new jutsu. Of course, we'd have to figure out what this jutsu was to determine what was going on.

As I heard pebbles falling down the wall, I stiffened. Hidan was insane, but he was not a fool. As the pebbles finished their descent, landing on the stone ground, I saw a figure I did not recognize come and stand in front of the cell. "Time to go. Kakazu is ready for you." The male was pale...paler than Sasuke, but with dark hair and large, chocolate brown eyes that radiated with kindness…, which I found suspicious but genuine. I waited...now was going to be my chance. There was no way this person could have chakra chains on me when the cell cut off the flow of chakra. I probably had a split second to get out of this. I stood, very stiff and cold. Stretching for a moment, I nodded, gauging this new person's abilities. I should probably be embarrassed that I'm naked, but I didn't have the time or luxury of embarrassment right now. This man wasn't in Akatsuki robes, but that didn't mean much. He could be powerful...I couldn't underestimate him. As I walked to the bars he eyed me carefully...like the caged animal I was starting to feel like.

"Put your hands just outside the bars to the wrist." he said quietly, his voice almost melodic. I nodded, slipping them out. _Damnit. Something about this cage is not allowing me to create or use_ _any_ _chakra if a part of my body is still inside the cell._ I knew that I had chakra points in my hands I could control, but I wasn't able to create anything at this point. Sighing in frustration, I kept my face neutral. As this mysterious newcomer slipped the chains on my wrists, he then opened the cell door. As I walked out, I saw him nod. Suddenly, Naruto was there, silent, pulling me towards a side door as he slipped a cloak over me. Appreciating the warmth, I looked confused at the male we were leaving. Looking at Naruto, his whisker scarred face was determined, his blonde hair bushy, bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept. Escaping outside quietly, I noticed it wasn't raining. Somehow, I had been transported out of Amegakure. Traveling a safe distance away, I turned to Naruto.

"What just happened?" I demanded as Yamato appeared, handing me clothing.

Naruto launched himself at me, hugging me tightly. Pulling back finally, he shrugged. "Zabuza is missing. I promised Haku if he could get you out, we'd help get Zabuza back...without turning him in." Naruto slid his eyes away from me as I stopped, my hands freezing after buttoning up my pants.

Turning to Yamato, I frowned. "Did you know about this?" Slipping my turtleneck on and tucking it into my pants, I looked hard at Yamato, who now also found something fascinating in his bag.

"It was the most viable option." Yamato said, pulling out a pair of my gloves and tossing them at me as I slipped them on, slipping on my jacket, belt and weapons.

I guess this was the best part of being taken naked…my clothes and items weren't stolen. Adjusting my mask and hitai-ate, I crossed my arms. "This is completely against the Leaf ANBU way, Yamato." I scolded. Yamato looked away as Naruto glared at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're fucking welcome." Naruto huffed and stomped off, slipping his frog mask back on. As I slipped my wolf mask on, we all headed off.

()()()

I had summoned Pakkun not too long after we got out of the area. Haku had met us in a sheltered grove about a half a day's travel from the cell. He had a glove of Zabuza's, so we had some kind of a scent to chase after. I hadn't said much…but we were definitely going to confine Zabuza and turn him in. I don't care what bartering was done before I was a part of it. As leader of this squad, we were not going sully the Leaf's reputation by finding a known wanted rogue ninja and then letting him go.

Haku stayed with us, staying out of the way. At the end of the first day, when we sat down to rest, I noticed that "Zabuza" was written in all capital letters on Haku's ankle. Frowning, I just stared at the fire. That would make things more difficult.

As night closed in the second day of tracking Zabuza, I found an overhang for us to rest under. "We'll stop here for the night. Tomorrow we will pick up the trail. But, Naruto, Yamato…a word?" Pulling the two nin aside, I whispered to them, "When we find Zabuza, we are capturing him and taking him in. He is a wanted rogue ninja…we have no reason not to turn him in." Naruto just stopped, looking at me. Suddenly, I felt my eyes sting with tears as Naruto slapped me hard across the face, the heat of his hand warming my skin. Turning my head back slowly, I stayed calm, but stared at Naruto. His eyes were a deep blue and full of anger.

Yamato cleared his throat. Looking over to the wood nin, Yamato looked between Naruto and me. "I'm going to, uh…well…Wood Release: Four Pillar House." As the house sprung out of the ground after he completed the hand signs, Yamato just looked uncomfortably between us and went in, motioning for Haku to follow him. Naruto walked in behind the youth without another word. Sighing, shaking my head, I followed. He may be my soulmate, but he was confusing as hell. Just because we slept together, he was going to forget all the ways of the Leaf shinobi? If that was the case, I was going to have to release him from ANBU duties or, at the very minimum, switch him to a different squad, see if he could remember the ways, and follow a different squad leader's order. Following Naruto to a room, I was stopped from entering by a door slamming in my face. Sighing, I slumped back. Turning the knob, I walked in.

Naruto was stripping off his shirt, his back to me. I cleared my throat. "Naruto…we need to speak. If you are going to let personal feelings interfere with your mission and your code of honor regarding the way of the Leaf Shinobi, then I will have to relieve you of your ANBU duties or reassign you. You work with someone aligned with the Akatsuki, allow him to travel with us, and barter with the life of a rogue ninja listed in the bingo book…all for me? My life isn't worth trading the honor of yourself or the Leaf. We will find Zabuza, and we will return him to the Leaf, for Lady Tsunade to determine his fate as she sees fit."

Naruto turned around, his eyes harder and colder than I had ever seen them. "You son of a bitch. You have no clue of what we went through to find you. You have no clue of the feelings of Yamato or me towards you. You self-righteous _prick_!" He yelled, his hands balled into fists at his side. Advancing on me, he swung. I blocked his fist, grabbing it with my hand. His blue eyes were glassy. Swinging with his left hand, I caught his left fist in my right hand. So, effectively, I was holding him by his fists. Suddenly, he was sobbing. As his body sagged, wracked by sobs, I pulled him to me. "I couldn't feel you anymore…I…I thought you were dead." He whispered. Swallowing hard, I closed my eyes. I couldn't imagine that feeling…if I thought Naruto was dead… _what would I have done?_

Naruto pushed away from me, eyes blazing as his nose was running and turning red. "You …. Fucker!" Naruto yelled. "How dare you second guess what I do? How dare you be so….so…. _hypocritical!"_ He fumed.

I raised an eyebrow. Me? Hypocritical? I followed the Leaf code to perfection…

"You tell me that we can't sacrifice ideals and the Leaf for you…but you did. The. Exact. Same. Thing. For me!" His breathing was heavy. As I opened my mouth to rebut him, he continued. "You lied to my father, Lord Fourth, and told him that you were a jinchurriki. But you didn't know if that was the case…you just wanted to keep me safe! Well, what the hell do you think I just did? I traded Zabuza's life for yours! Haku was working for Kakazu…but he loves Zabuza so much, he was willing to face death to try to save him! Did you think Kakazu would let Haku live if he found it out? _Of course_ Haku came with us…he had no choice. Had he stayed and you had "escaped" Haku would have been killed…but he was willing to risk his life to save Zabuza's…no matter the cost. I could have been setting him up…he didn't know. The Akatsuki are masters of spies and intrigue…they could have been using _me!_ " His shoulders heaved up and down at his anger.

"And before you say another damn thing…you _didn't_ know that you were a jinchurriki, you were hoping you were. But what if you weren't? What if the experiment didn't work? Then you would have damned the Leaf to extinction as the Beast would have raged and ravaged the Leaf Village to destruction. And why? Because of me. Because you love me. Yamato told me everything that happened that night. You were worried about _me._ " Naruto stared at me accusingly. _Traitorous jackass._

Letting my shoulders sag, I looked down. "There is a difference, Naruto. You will become Hokage, you will do great things, you are…amazing. I am nothing more than the harbinger of Death. Old, washed up, and utterly useless in the grand scheme of the Leaf. Yes, I am a jonin, but there have been others in the past and there will be more in the future. You, Naruto…you are the most amazing being in existence and destined to be Hokage. You are destined to bring peace to this shinobi world." I looked up as he stared at me. Rubbing his cheek with my thumb, I leaned down. Kissing him gently, I felt him shudder against me. "You must never risk yourself for me." I whispered against his lips. "You are too precious for that."

Naruto kissed me back, just as gently. "You are so much more than you know, Hatake Kakashi." I felt him smooth my hair from my face. Looking at him, his face held an unreadable mix of emotions. Staring at me, he whispered, "And I'm not half of who I can be without you…you make me whole."


	16. Two Months

Stretching, I yawned, opening my eye. Naruto lay on my chest, snoring. Looking down at him, I couldn't help but to smile. He was...adorable. Suddenly, I heard a quiet knock on the door. Sliding out from underneath Naruto, I got up, Naruto whimpering. Slipping on my pants, a shirt and my mask, I opened the door quietly.

Yamato stood there. "Kashi, we need to talk." Raising my eyebrow, I nodded, stepping out and shutting the door behind me. As we both walked out of the house, I wondered what could be wrong.

"Kakashi, you know I see you as a brother." Yamato stated. Nodding, I continued to watch him. "And so, as your brother, we need to discuss some things." Taking me out by the creek, he sat on the grassy bank, looking down into the water. Sitting down next to him, I waited patiently.

Cutting his eyes to me, he frowned. "You are a sunofabitch, you know that?"

Raising an eyebrow, I responded dryly with a "So I've been told...recently."

Yamato frowned. "Kakashi, we went through _hell_ trying to find you. Do you know how long you've been gone?" I shrugged, shaking my head no. I assume it had been about two days, from what I could tell from the changing of the light in that tiny slat.

"Two months...you were gone _two fucking months._ Naruto kept saying he couldn't feel you. I know what that means...it happened when Iruka died, before he was brought back." Yamato's voice quietened his eyes in the distance. Rubbing his shoulder where Iruka's name was in a neat script, I frowned. I remembered that time…it was very difficult for Yamato. I thought he might go insane. Suddenly, I realized what he was saying, though. _Two months? I was gone two months...what the hell?_

"Naruto wouldn't give up. He refused to believe you were dead. He said he would not believe you were dead until he had your corpse in his arms. Therefore, we searched. We searched under the guise of following the mission...since answers about you were tied to Pain, we believed. Naruto was...frightening. He would go from a scared little boy to a ferocious machine. He never quit looking. He was willing to sell his soul to find you. He gave his word to Haku...you need to let him honor it." Sitting quietly at the creek bank, he looked at me. I was still in shock at the time. Sighing, finally he stood, turned...and left.

 _Two months?_

()()()

I sat by the creek for quite a while. Finally, I heard movement and then felt someone sit down beside me. Looking over, I saw it was Haku. He looked at me sideways, his face still so peaceful. "I will make you a deal...I know of your reputation Silver Fang, son of White Fang. I know you value honor, but you value friends as well." His melodious voice rang quietly through the quiet forest. Staring at the creek, Haku's eyes got a faraway look.

"Zabuza is in the bingo book. I know this. I know what this means. However, I also know what ANBU do, and that your mission is the most important thing. And, if I tell you that Zabuza can help you with the mystery of Pain and the Akatsuki, but that I will only tell you those answers after he has been safely returned to me, then isn't rescuing Zabuza and not turning him in in furtherance of the mission you are on?" Haku's shrewd eyes had me and he knew it. Thinking it over for several moments, I finally nodded my acquiescence. Secretly I was relieved. I had just been given a great favor, since I didn't need to make a decision between loyalty to ANBU and loyalty to Naruto.

"Fine. I swear to you that we will rescue Zabuza. After that, you will tell me what is going on with me, with the mysterious lack of control, I had, with Pain, and why the Akatsuki wants me. Deal?" I stared at him. Smiling serenely, he nodded. Getting up, he left me to my thoughts.

()()()

I didn't realize I was asleep until I woke up with a blonde snoring on top of me, a blanket over us both. Raising an eyebrow, I could tell I was still by the creek. Judging from the sun's position, it had been a couple hours since I had first came out here with Yamato. I guess Naruto woke up and came out to find me. Sighing, I lay there, running my fingers through his hair. He whimpered, hugging me tighter. "Shhh, shhh...it is okay, I am here." Wrapping my arms around him, I held him tightly. Continuing to hold him, he finally settled down.

 _ **The brat searched for you for two months.**_ Kurama pointed out.

 _Yes, he did._ I admitted.

 _ **He drove himself crazy searching for you.**_ Again, Kurama was stating the obvious.

 _Yes, he did._

 _ **You would have done the same.**_ Thinking for a moment, I nodded my head.

 _Yes, I would have._

 _ **What is that like...that kind of love?**_

I blinked, in shock. That was not the question I expected. It also wasn't full of the emotion I expected...there was...sadness? Longing?

 _Um...I don't really know how to answer that. I mean, you can feel my feelings, can't you?_

 _ **No, not really. I am sealed in you, and I am a kyuubi, so I can only really feel your anger.**_ He almost sounded like a petulant child now.

 _Have you tried to feel anything other than anger?_ I was truly curious. If he could feel my anger, it made sense he could feel any of my feelings.

There was a long silence. Finally, _**No.**_

 _Well then, let me open my emotions to you when I am with Naruto, and let you feel that. I think that is the only way I can answer your question, as love cannot truly be defined. Perhaps your attitude on humans may change over time…if you start seeing other emotions besides just anger._

 _ **Hmph, unlikely.**_ I swear, I could see the fox sitting on his butt, arms crossed, turning his head to the side and huffing, like a six year old.

Shrugging, I opened my eyes. Naruto was looking at me, his head still laying on my chest. Wrapping my arms around him, I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. I thought I was only gone for two days."

"Two months." Naruto said his eyes incredibly sad. "I...I refused to believe you were gone." Sniffling, he rubbed his nose. Rubbing his back, I leaned over, kissing him gently, wanting to take his pain away. "I refused to believe Kami was so cruel as to give you to me, only to take you away."

Sitting up, I cupped his face in my hands. Slipping my mask down, I ran my tongue gently over his lips. Shuddering, Naruto gripped my back, kissing me back feverishly. "Kashi…" Naruto looked up at me.

"Yes, Love?" I asked, smoothing his hair back.

He bit his lip, looking at me through his lashes. "Make love to me. I've missed you." Smiling, I leaned Naruto onto his back in the soft grass. Ravaging his body with kisses, I abused his nipples with my tongue, his whimpers music to my ears. Looking down at him, I felt my chest fill with love as I stared at the blonde. Slipping his clothes off, he worked on mine as well. Once we were both naked, I went back to work abusing his body with kisses. Running fingers gently over his inner thighs, he whimpered, and I watched him harden.

"Hmmm, seems I've found another spot you like." Smirking, I went between his legs, kissing his inner thighs as he whimpered, bucking against me. Lightly running my tongue over his thighs, he shivered.

"K...Kashi...c'mon...please…." he whimpered, arching towards me. Sliding my tongue down, I ran it gently over his balls, tracing the vein under his shaft. "D...damn...Kashi...c'mon…" he moaned, arching higher. Looking down on him, I smirked, swallowing him whole. His eyes flew open, and then slid closed as he moaned a very guttural "fuuuuck." as I took him in my mouth. As I worked on him, I could feel him close. Popping off with an audible slurp, I lined up to him.

"This is going to hurt if it's your first time on bottom." I said gently. Cobalt looked at me and nodded. I was hard, and slimy from excitement of watching him. As I slid my hand over his cock, wetting my fingers, I also slid my cock against his entrance for added lubrication. I then slid first one, then two, and finally three fingers in to stretch him and help with the pain. Watching his face to gauge his reactions, I finally slipped in after he was relaxed around my three fingers. Sliding in slowly, I watched him, his face contorting from pain to pleasure. I have to say, I have never seen such a beautiful sight as Naruto, naked, sweaty, lying under me, being pleasured senseless. He was gorgeous, amazing...and _mine_. A wave of jealousy welled up in me. I would not let anyone else have him. He was mine. Only mine.

I guess my face must have belied something, as Naruto looked up at me. "What?" he asked, quietly.

"I love you...and I just realized how much. Naruto, nothing...not even death, will separate me from you. I will always find a way back to you." As my chest tightened and threatened to explode with the love inside of it for this blonde boy, I leaned down, kissing him gently. Suddenly, I felt his thumbs under my eyes, wiping my wet face. I didn't realize I had cried, but the depth of my emotions must have triggered it. He cleared his throat and gave a grin. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at him.

"Told ya I wouldn't give up."

Scowling playfully, I slid the rest of the way in him as he slammed his fists into the ground beside him, arching up, eyes closed, cock straining in the air. As I started to move, I heard him as he moved with me. "Oh….right there...o...oh yea….fuck Kashi...fuck...fuck yea...damn…" Suddenly, I hit his prostate and he let out a loud yell as he came right then, bucking and jerking ferociously. His ass clamped tight around my dick, which caused me to explode as well, rutting into him like a dog in heat. As I thrust and bucked a few times, the squelching sound of me fucking his tight hole was deliciously naughty in the woods, and I emptied myself. Pulling out, I lay down, pulling him to me. He snuggled his face into my chest as I grabbed the blanket and held him again. As we were both drifting off to sleep, I heard Naruto whisper, "Better than my dreams." I blushed slightly, knowing _exactly_ what dream he was speaking of...


	17. Tracking and Trafficking

About an hour later, Yamato dispelled the house and our group headed out. As we continued to have Pakkun track Zabuza, our trail went cold in a small village. As we started searching the village the old-fashioned way, Naruto and I paired up as Yamato went with Haku.

We searched through at least five houses before knocking on this sixth door. A frail old man opened the door at the sixth house. However, he didn't have old chakra. Sensing the trap, I stepped in front of Naruto. "So sorry to bother you, but we were looking for a friend?" There was a chance that it was just a vain man who had a horrible disfiguring accident…but unlikely. There was also a chance that he didn't know about Zabuza, but that was equally unlikely.

I slipped past the kunai that came at me. Casting a substitution jutsu as Naruto pushed past the man, I rushed in after him, hearing the man attack "me", the chair taking the kunai as the attack dispelled my jutsu. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled and I saw about fifteen Narutos rush past us, back towards the man. As Naruto and I pushed through, I wasn't sure what we'd find. However, the mystery man's reaction alerted us to the fact that there was more to this house than what appeared. As we stopped in the threshold of a bedroom, I heard Naruto vomit.

Inside, there was a man who looked to be in his forties, rotund of stature and thinning hair. He was naked, having sex with a girl who appeared to be about seven. The man hadn't seen us yet; Naruto rushed in and punched him, knocking him down before I could stop him. As the man turned on Naruto, I couldn't sense any amount of chakra in him; I left Naruto to deal with the man as I went over to the girl, covering her up as she pulled away from me. Realizing my state, I pulled down my mask and gave her a smile to try to show I was friendly. Didn't show my eye…didn't think that would help. Noticing there was blood down her legs, I wrapped her up, holding her gently. Noticing that Naruto had finished up with that man, I decided I didn't need to check his health status…it didn't matter either way. I noticed that the greeter had fought off Naruto's clones and had come in and was rushing us. Naruto stepped up and fought him, using his Rasengan to finish him off.

"Naruto, we need to get her medical help." I had picked the little girl up, holding her gently.

"No, sir…pwease…I need my sister."

I looked down at her. "Your sister?" I asked. She nodded as she then slipped her thumb in her mouth after responding.

"Yea…she…she is in da other woom…" The little girl had brown hair and huge brown eyes and motioned to another room with her head. I swallowed hard. _She looked so much like Rin…_

I looked up at Naruto. "On it." He said, as I headed out. However, she became hysterical the further I got from the room, so I stopped and turned, going into the room Naruto went into. Once inside, my stomach turned. There were about eight girls, ranging in age from eight to seventeen, all in various stages of undress, all chained to the wall. Scars and welts were on each of them. As I walked in closer, a couple shied away. One, about thirteen, with red hair just looked up at me and stood, walking forward. "Please, sir, take me. My sister and the others have been through enough."

I knelt down, looking at her, still holding the little girl. "What do you mean?"

She started to take off her shirt. "No…stop. We don't want to hurt you, and we do not want to have sex with you. We want to take you away from here and help you find your parents. Is she your sister?" I asked, nodding at the brunette girl in my arms. The red head nodded sadly. I noticed then that Naruto was working on the others' chains. As the various pairs of shattered eyes looked up at us, Naruto had created more shadow clones and finished unchaining all the children. Naruto grabbed one that looked weak, putting her on his back. I summoned my pack, helping some of the girls on a couple of the bigger ones, as I asked Pakkun to go out and find Yamato. Nodding, the pug headed off tracking the scent.

"Let's go out, meet up, and then we can come back and finish looking for Zabuza." I said to Naruto, who nodded. As we headed out, Yamato and Haku came up with Pakkun about the time we got to the village edge. Both sets of eyes widened, but said nothing, rushing with us into the woods. Finishing our trek to the woods near a river, Yamato created another Four Pillar Wood House. After we all helped to get the girls somewhat settled and medical attention, I stood, frowning.

"Who did this?" Yamato demanded.

"They are dead." I responded as Naruto nodded in the affirmative. "We are going out to try to find Zabuza. We didn't get to finish." I answered. Yamato and Haku went to tend to the girls, as I asked Pakkun to go back to the Leaf and bring back Sakura and another healer. Pakkun nodded, rushing off. I looked back at Naruto. "Ready?" A curt nod and we headed out.

We still turned up nothing on our search of the village. Aggravated at the end of our search, we headed back to the house; the sun was beginning to set. Suddenly, a kunai was at my throat. I knew it was coming, and chose not to stop it, as I realized whom it was. Naruto growled, on edge, seeing the blade against my throat. "Zabuza…we have been looking for you." I responded calmly.

()()()

After fifteen minutes of convincing Zabuza it wasn't a trap, I had to allow him to bind me and march me back to the house. Once at the door, Haku opened it. Seeing Zabuza, Haku smiled beautifully. Zabuza dutifully untied me and stomped into the house, without a word to Haku. He waited for Haku to take the lead; Haku led Zabuza to a room, closing the door behind them.

Naruto and I then went to check on the children. They were doing as well as could be expected. I was anxious for the healers to get there, I was anxious for Haku to explain to me what was going on…I was just anxious.

 _ **You are not helping me stay in check.**_ Kurama pointed out.

 _I know. I do not know why I am so anxious, but I am._

 _ **You have a good heart, even though you try to hide it Hatake.**_

Shrugging off the compliment, I looked at Naruto. "I'm going to get some fish from the river to help feed the children."

Naruto nodded. "I've got some basic training, like I said, so I'm going to check in on them." Nodding, I went outside. After about twenty minutes of fishing, I had a decent amount of fish to take in so we could fix some food. Returning to the house, I cooked some food as Naruto, Yamato, and I then helped the girls to eat. Once they were settled for the night, Naruto sat at the kitchen table with me. He poured us each a cup of tea silently. After sitting back down, he held my hand and said nothing. Suddenly, I heard a throat clear. Looking up, I saw Haku standing in the doorway.

"You have fulfilled what you said you would do. It is now my time to do the same." Haku sat down in an unoccupied chair. Looking away, Haku fiddled with a cup, pouring himself some tea. "This is all an elaborate plan that was put in motion about the time Naruto was born." Haku turned those big eyes up at me. "It was determined that you actually helped the situation for the Leader of the Akatsuki when you took the beast due to your cool and collected nature."

Letting out a sigh, Haku continued. "Many of the members of the Akatsuki aren't that … committed…to the leader, but simply to the power and "prestige" in the darker circles of being a member of the Akatsuki…for example, Pain has his own agenda. Pain wants to extract the beast from you, so he can create the ultimate beast, the Ten Tails, and therefore an ultimate weapon to suppress the world so he can rule over it and stop war."

"However, Sasori is _very_ devoted to the leader. Once Sasori found out of the Leader's plan, he wanted to help. Therefore, Sasori set up the attack to get your blood so he could work on a jutsu that would bind you to him, so he could control you like a puppet. As you know, he has succeeded at that." Balling my hands into fists, I remembered. And was not happy. I simply nodded.

"Sasori thought that if he could control you, he would be able to control the beast. He doesn't want to extract the beast from you…but he does want to control you. You see, the true leader of the Akatsuki simply wants… _you_." Haku said. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion as I felt Naruto squeeze my hand. "Sasori is infatuated with the leader and is always trying to curry favor with the leader. Sasori figured if he could control you and make you do what the leader wanted, he would ascend the ranks, so to speak."

"Who is the leader? Why does the leader want me? " I asked in confusion.

"Nohara Rin. She wants to play with you, torment you, and finally, use the beast to make you kill Naruto. All so you can suffer as she did when you killed her soulmate Uchiha Obito."


	18. Taking Over

Sakura and Tsunade appeared early the next morning. Waking, I let them in and directed them to the room with the children. They checked the children, sharing concerned looks, which, of course, concerned Naruto, who had gotten up when I did. Of course, Naruto had just been told that his boyfriend, who is a demon container and can be controlled by an evil organization, would be trying to kill him…so that also may explain the concern on his face.

Sitting down in the corner, I pulled out my book, awaiting any orders from Lady Hokage. The little brunette girl came over, crawling in my lap. I am _not_ good with children. Crawling in my lap, she looked up at me. "I'm Geckiki." She said around her thumb.

"I'm Kakashi." I said, smiling at her, pulling down my mask to keep from frightening her. Naruto came and sat by me as well. "This is Naruto." She smiled and waved at Naruto.

"Ima call you Kaka. You can call me Kiki." She announced. I wanted to point out that Kaka was a rather derogatory nickname, but looking in her little face, something inside of me stirred and I just couldn't. Nodding, I agreed. "Okay, Kiki." As I held her, we waited for word from our medics. Naruto said nothing, just sitting by me, leaning his head on my shoulder. He hadn't really said anything all night. I was trying to process what Haku had told me, so I had not really spoken much either. As I stared at the page, I kept eyeing Naruto from the corner of my eye. Kiki got comfortable and then finally fell asleep. Sighing, I looked up, closing the book and putting it in my pouch. "Naruto, we need to talk."

Naruto frowned, crossing his arms. "I'm not leaving."

"Damnit, Naruto." I sighed in exasperation. "Don't you understand? Rin will not give up. Revenge is a driving force…she formed an organization to come after me! She won't stop until I kill you!" I stared at Naruto hard.

About then Sakura and Tsunade came over, interrupting our quarrel. "We need to get the children back to the Leaf Village as quickly as possible. The equipment we need is there." Nodding, I stood, holding Kiki. Naruto, Yamato, Sakura, Tsunade, and I carried the weaker children as I summoned the pack to help with the rest. Kiki refused to go with anyone but me, so I held her. It took twice as long, but we finally got back to the Village. Depositing the children in the hospital, I promised I would come back and visit Kiki when she was stronger. Tsunade turned to me. "Debriefing at 800 hours." Nodding, I walked out. Naruto and Yamato followed.

"Let's go get some ramen." Naruto suggested. Too tired to fight, I agreed. As we walked to Ichiraku's in silence, my thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Sitting down at the table with the two of them, I rubbed my eyes. I was exhausted…but more than that, I was worried. With what Haku said, I was now a greater threat to Naruto. I had to find a way to leave. I know I claimed him, told him he was mine…but…if I was going to kill him; I couldn't put him in harm's way. In addition, him alone with me a great deal…in intimate positions as well…well, that _would_ by putting him in harm's way. Sighing, I stirred my ramen until it got cold.

"He's not leaving, you know." Yamato said when Naruto got up to use the bathroom. Looking up, I frowned.

"What are you talking about?" I know I sounded grouchy, but I didn't care.

Yamato just shrugged "You aren't one to play games Kakashi, so stop asking stupid questions." Scowling at my oldest friend, I grabbed some sake and downed the warm beverage to ease my tired brain. As I downed some more, Naruto came, sitting down and looking at me worriedly. I can't explain what was going on or what I was feeling. Emotions were never my strong suit. I just knew I was tired and drained. Yamato eventually left, and it was just Naruto and me. I looked at him with a bleary eye. Running a finger over his eyebrow, I let out a shaky breath. I had to do this. I had no choice. "Naruto, we are not seeing each other again. If you stay with me, I'll kill you."

He came over, crawling into my lap, straddling me as he wrapped his arms around my neck. Nestling his face into my neck, I felt his warm breath in puffs on my skin. "And don't you understand? I am not leaving. I thought you had figured this out. We are a family." He murmured.

 _Family?_ I didn't even know what the word "family" meant. Slipping his arms from around my neck, I stared at him sternly. I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice. I had to save him. "No, Naruto…we're not. What we had was wonderful for the little bit it lasted. But that's all I can give. I can't…no…I don't want a family. I don't want to be tied down. I am a bachelor. That is the life I lead and the life I like. So…leave me alone." Standing I dropped enough money to cover both of our meals and turned, walking out. Feeling the arm grab my elbow, I stopped.

"Stop it Kakashi! I know you are just saying this cause of what Haku said. I know you love me…I know we're a family." Naruto's voice cracked. Turning…I knew what I had to do…even though I didn't want to do it.

"Naruto…you were fun. Cashing in your V card was great. Moreover, the sex is good, don't get me wrong. But…" Before I could finish, Naruto had wrapped his body around me, kissing me feverishly.

"No. You're not doing this Kakashi."

"Yes. I am. I'm an adult…and to have a relationship, both adults have to be consenting. I don't consent. We aren't a couple…we aren't anything." Before he could do anything else, I shunshined away in a pool of smoke…the shattered look on his face burned into my memory.

()()()

I walked a good piece of the night. I shouldn't have drank, I shouldn't have been walking in this dark alley, and I shouldn't have said what I did to Naruto…but I had to. I could kill him at my own hands. I had to get him away from me…although I did feel a piece of my heart die that night. As I wandered aimlessly, I suddenly cursed as I felt the bottle shatter over my head, darkness eating at my vision.

()()()

Blearily, I woke up. I was tied to a chair. _Where the hell do they get these chakra binds?_ Looking around, I froze. Naruto was tied to another chair, head hanging limply, blood from his lip. Hearing the chuckle, I looked around…and froze. There was the brown haired girl I used to know, but she was much older, and her face was much harder.

"Rin…what are you doing?" I rasped out. My throat was unbelievably dry. I had to look away from Naruto, as I felt anger boiling in me.

"You…you took my Obito from me. So why do you get to stay with your soulmate, when you took mine from me?" she asked quietly…calmly. _Too_ calmly.

"I'm not with Naruto." I replied dryly. "That should have been abundantly clear since we do not live together and were not together." I noted.

"Oh….really. Well, that's good then." Rin confided, looking at me. "Because some people can have two soulmates. And Naruto…he does. And you know who the other soulmate is…the one you've been jealous of always." She said, staring at me.

My stomach rolled. I knew who I was jealous of…I knew who I thought he had too close of a relationship with. Still I fought it. "My name is the only name on his body." I pointed out.

"Oh, really?" Grabbing Naruto's head, she pushed it to the side as he groaned, waking up a bit. Moving his hair aside to show his scalp, my chest imploded on itself when I saw the block letters: UCHIHA, SASUKE.

 _ **The brat doesn't love you.**_ Kurama stated.

 _Yes, he does. He is my soulmate and I am his._ I responded.

 _ **Really? Then why is the Uchiha's name on his body as well?**_ Kurama pointed out in an annoyingly pissy way.

 _I don't know…but I know he's my soulmate…that's why I have to protect him._

 _ **Well, then, this is best, right? Let Naruto go to Sasuke…then Naruto will be happy with a soulmate, and you will not be able to hurt him. It is a win-win.**_ Kurama pointed out.

Snapping my eyes up, I realized that Kurama was right. Looking to Rin, I sagged, but nodded. "You're right. I need to let the Uchiha have him…Sasuke can give him the life I cannot. And with his name on the blonde's body, it goes to show he is a soulmate too." Swallowing hard, my eyes burned but I kept it in check. No need to lose my shit.

"I was hoping you would agree…makes things so much less messy." Motioning to someone, I saw Sasuke walk in. My stomach lurched upon seeing the brunette. Sasuke just looked at me and walked over, grabbing Naruto's head gently and kissing him. Opening those beautiful blue eyes, Naruto just looked confused.

"S…Sasuke? What's going on?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Dobe, I've loved you forever. I've came back to claim you." Sasuke responded softly, running a hand down those whiskered cheeks.

"But…no…Kakashi is my soulmate." Naruto responded, pointing at me as Sasuke released the binds.

"Hmph…" Sasuke responded, pulling open his shirt to show Naruto's name on his side. "People can have two, knucklehead." As Naruto gaped, he looked between Sasuke and me. Sasuke leaned down, kissing Naruto open mouthed. I heard Naruto moan as he strained against the bindings and into the kiss. Panting as he broke away, Naruto turned confused eyes on me.

"Naruto, go…be with Sasuke…he'll make you happier. He can give you what I can't." I had finally dug my way out of the bindings, blood dripping down my arms at the cuts I had created to get out of the ties. As I stood, I escaped, my chest hollow. I didn't look back…I couldn't. Hearing Naruto give another muffled moan broke what was left of my heart.

 _ **Let me take over…let me take away your pain…**_

I was never going to have Naruto. I should have never engaged in such foolishness. Memories flashed by…him as a baby, playing hide and seek, our first kiss, or first time making love. As tears flew down my face, I heard Kurama.

 _ **Well?**_

 _Yes…take away my pain. If I cannot be with Naruto…I do not want to be. It was foolish to try, foolish to taste the forbidden fruit. Please…save me._ I begged Kurama. As I felt the hot coil pool in my gut, my skin starting to peel as Kurama took shape, I leapt out the window.

 _ **Give yourself to me and you will never hurt again.**_

 _Never?_ I could feel myself trembling.

 _ **Never.**_

 _You can have me, Kurama…all of me._ As I ran into the night, running on all fours as my claws dug into the fresh ground, I tried to put more distance between Sasuke, Naruto, and myself.


	19. Forgiveness

_Freedom._

 _Running._

 _Eating. Deer is good._

 _Water feels good._

 _Scratching. Itching. Rolling. Sleep._

 _ **I appreciate your feral nature, but I need you to become human.**_ Kurama interrupted my feral haze.

 _Why?_

 _ **Because…I feel bad for you, okay. I felt how you felt about Naruto…and that felt amazing. I want that feeling again.**_

 _Well, we can't._ I snapped. _He is with Sasuke. They are soulmates, and he is safe._ I felt the anger bubbling up. I kept remembering him kiss Sasuke…and that moan. My stomach turned and I felt sick. I should have known better than to think anything would work out for me. However, if Naruto was safe, I could live with that. I could admit to myself that I was sick to my stomach and I hated Sasuke for taking my place. But, to be honest with myself, Sasuke would keep him safe. The deer threatened the back of my throat.

 _ **No one can keep him as safe as you, Hatake.**_ Kurama murmured.

 _What the hell, Kurama? What the sudden change of heart for? Why are you encouraging me?_

 _ **Because…I was wrong. I can feel your anguish…and I was wrong to keep what Rin did to you from you.**_

 _What Rin did to me?_

 _ **She used the Tsukuyomi on you…an advanced form of it. It's called the Tsukuyomi-Kodo. It makes it to where you don't even know what's a dream and what's not.**_

 _If that's the case, then how do I know this isn't a dream?_

 _ **You have to trust your gut. You weren't aware of the Kodo before…but now you are…And when in the actual Tsukuyomi, if you trusted your gut, you would know you were in it…but everyone's fears helped convince them the dream state was an actual world.**_

I tried to feel my gut. I…damnit, I knew Kurama was telling the truth.

 _Why the hell didn't you tell me then?_

 _ **Because…I was jealous. You…seemed to care for me, and the closer you got to Naruto, the further I felt that you were pushing me away. I…did not want to lose you. I actually…care about you.**_ The beast said.

 _If you would give me a chance, you would know that I don't desert my comrades. Those that break the rules are scum, but those that desert their comrades are worse than scum._

 _ **Go. Now.**_

I didn't have time to process what just happened right now. I had to get back to Naruto…and apologize. Try to explain. I didn't want to think of what could have happened to him. And what I had told him, and then what I had done.

()()()

I got back to the Leaf Village late at night. I realized that I had no clue how long I had been gone, after my last experience, months could seem like days. Praying to Kami Naruto would forgive me, I shunshined to his apartment. Standing outside the window, I looked in. He was sitting on his bed, his head on his raised knees. I didn't see anyone else. Swallowing thickly, fear pooling in my gut, I knocked on the window.

Naruto's head lifted up. Jumping up, he ran over to the window, opening it. "Kakashi!" He said, grabbing onto my neck, pulling me into the apartment. Crawling in, I slipped, falling onto the floor, falling on top of Naruto, who didn't let go of me.

"I'm sorry, Naruto…I'm sorry. I fell for the Tsukuyomi-Kodo. Please…forgive me." I was begging, and I knew it, fear coiled in my gut. I sounded panicked, and I knew that, too. Naruto was my precious person, and I had fucked this up twice. Naruto was forgiving, but everyone had their limits. I closed my eyes, terrified of his answer, holding him for dear life.

"Kakashi…" I heard him say. Opening my eyes, I looked at him. "Yea, I'm pissed…but…you came back. I…damnit…you can't keep running!" He grabbed me, hugging me tight. So tight. His arms felt amazing around me.

"Rin…tricked me. And I fell for it, like a fool, because it attacks my basest fear." Sitting up, I pulled Naruto into my lap, nestling my face into his neck, pulling his back to my chest.

"What did she do?" he whispered.

Closing my eyes, making myself go back to that hell, I swallowed. "I woke up tied to a chair. You were tied to another chair. She told me you had another soulmate…and showed me his name on your scalp." I swallowed as I held him tighter. My stomach rolled as I remembered what happened next. "He...he came out, and he kissed you…and you enjoyed it." I could hear that moan. "She knew exactly who to use…whom I am most jealous of…whom I am scared to lose you to." I admitted quietly.

I felt him adjust on my lap, turning around and straddling me, his pajama pants rubbing against my thighs. I felt his warm, warm hands on my face. Looking up at his eyes, I could not do anything but blink. "Who?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke." I rasped out after a few minutes.

"Sasuke tteyebayo?" Naruto looked dumbfounded. "I love him like a brother, you idiot! You never have to be jealous of him…I only love you…I only want you!" Grabbing me around the neck again, he pulled me into a kiss. Feeling his warm lips on mine, I kissed him back tentatively. Pulling back, he stared at me hard. "You have to stop this. You are the only one I want. I love you…I want you. We are soulmates." He held up his mark, showing me, putting his mark against mine.

I looked up at him. I don't know if my eyes were as tortured as I felt. "Naruto…I'm scared. You are the only thing on this earth I truly love, and I am terrified to lose you. Everything…everyone I have loved…they have been taken from me. They have left. I'm just waiting for you to leave, too."

Naruto leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm not going to leave, roujin." I felt him smile as I poked him in the ribs.

"I'm not _that_ old, Naruto." A smirk started to form on my lips as I hugged him tightly.

 _Thank you, Kurama._

"Um, you do know you are naked and filthy, right?" Naruto asked after a few minutes. Opening my eye, I looked down. He was right. I was completely naked; except I still had my hitai ate on my face, covering my eye for some reason. Even my mask was gone. Blood and dirt was caked on my arms…and I stunk. Chuckling a bit, I disentangled myself from him and stood.

"I better go home and shower."

Naruto stood and looked at me. "You can shower here. I…I kinda brought some of your clothes over, in case you came here." The pink blush crossed the bridge of his nose. Kissing his forehead gently, I went to shower. As I was heading into the shower, I stopped.

"How long was I gone?" I asked quietly.

"Five days." He said just as quietly. Swallowing thickly, I shook my head and went into the shower.

()()()

I don't know that I moved that much that night, as I woke in the same position, holding Naruto tightly, my face in his hair. After stretching and getting up, I decided to make him a good breakfast. I pulled on some sweatpants and started making pancakes. Soufflé pancakes to be exact. Pulling out some honey, I sat it on a tray, making some coffee. Grabbing a mug, I poured a third cup of milk, a third cup of sugar, and a third cup of coffee and mixed it. I then poured a cup of black coffee for myself. Placing pancakes on the plate, I picked the tray up and brought it back into the bedroom. Naruto was stirring awake, rubbing his eyes. Smiling at me, his eyes widened.

"Pancakes?" he asked, eyes lightening up. Smiling, I sat the tray down. Handing him his coffee, he smiled, taking a sip. "Mmmm, you make the best coffee." I took a sip of coffee, warming internally…though probably more from the compliment than from the coffee. As we ate breakfast, I looked up.

"How is Kiki? Are they all still in the Village, or did Lady Hokage move them?" I asked.

Naruto looked up. "They are still here. Kiki has been asking about you. I told her you were on a mission."

Swallowing, I looked up. "Why did you lie?"

Naruto looked uncomfortable. "Well…she loves you Kakashi…she's bonded with you. She missed you." I sat back, eyeing Naruto. He was holding something back.

"What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto lifted guilty eyes. "I…I kinda told her she could live with us…her and her sister. She was so sad; I just wanted to make her happy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Us?"

Naruto looked me in the eyes. "She wasn't the only one who loves and misses you. I don't like being apart from you."

"Alright. They can move in with us…after you move in with me."

Naruto crossed his arms, pouting. "Why can't you move in here?"

I poked his stomach. "Because I have two bedrooms, and my place is neater. I don't believe that you have cleaned in six months."

"Not true!" Naruto humphed. I stared at him. "Well, maybe a little true." Changing the subject, he looked at me. "How did you figure out that you were under the genjutsu?"

"Kurama told me." I responded. Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"K…Kurama? You're friends with the fox?" he asked me.

"Yes, I am." I responded.

 _ **Friends?**_

 _Yes, friends._


	20. Twins

"You know this isn't going to last." I told the mop of blonde hair as I stretched in the morning sun. We had just held each other, falling asleep the night before after I took a shower, cleaning myself off. And, of course, after Naruto had put some medicine on my cuts, which were completely healed this morning.

"Mmm, I know, but let's enjoy it while we can…okay?" Naruto yawned as he rolled over, propping his head up on his hand, his blue eyes drinking me in it seemed. He was … gorgeous. Leaning over, I claimed his lips, kissing them gently. Moaning, he leaned against me. As I felt the heat of his body rise, there was suddenly knocking on Naruto's door, which interrupted our morning discussion…and my morning plans. _Damnit._ I frowned as Naruto pulled away to get up and answer the door.

 _ **You are a horny old bastard, aren't you?**_

 _Well, you have felt him…wouldn't you be?_

 _ **You have a point.**_ The fox huffed.

Naruto stood and headed to the door. I heard him talking to whomever was the mysterious visitor. "Oh, hey, Yamato." I frowned; I could hear the guilt in Naruto's voice. "Yea, he's in here…I'm really sorry I didn't let you know last night." _Ah, I see._ Getting up, I slipped on some jeans and a white tee shirt. Padding barefoot out, I looked at Yamato. He crossed his arms.

"We need to work on your control of the beast." He said gruffly.

"I missed you too." I stated dryly. "But I am working on that. Kurama and I are friends now." Yamato's mouth fell open at my declaration.

"F…friends? You and the beast are _friends_?" He asked incredulously. I could feel Kurama getting angry.

"Kurama is his name, and yes, we are friends." I stared at Yamato, willing him to shut up.

He seemed to get my point. Sighing, he stared at me…hard. Finally, after several moments, he spoke. "Kakashi…I'll give you this one shot…but if you run off again, or go crazy, I will contain you and the…Kurama." He said eyes hard.

Nodding in agreement to his terms, I came over, wrapping my arms around Naruto. "How is Kiki and her sister?" I asked, kissing Naruto's ear.

Yamato shrugged. "As good as can be expected, I suppose. I was going to check on them. Would you like to come?" Nodding, I went into the bedroom, slipping on my mask and grabbing my wallet. Naruto followed, pulling on jeans and one of his mesh shirts. As we put on our shoes and headed out, Naruto grabbed my hand. Feeling the warmth in that hand, I felt…at peace.

Walking into the hospital area, I was tackled by Sakura before I could get into the room. After hugging me, she then yelled at me slightly and forced me into a room for an examination. All my scars were healed, but still, she had to check me out. After determining that I was okay and fully lectured, she let me go. Naruto was waiting outside the door. "Everything okay?" he asked, grabbing my hand again.

"Of course." Walking in, I was tackled again. This time, the tackler was less than four foot tall. Those big brown eyes looked up at me, smiling.

"Kaka! I wondered when you be back." Crawling up my leg like a monkey, she wrapped her arms around me as I picked her up. Hugging me tightly, she rested her head on my shoulder. I hugged her back. _Okay, I can do this. Just think of her as a little Sakura…I may not know how to handle children, but I know how to handle my students…so that is the same thing, right?_

"Do I really get to go live with you and Naruto?" Kiki asked me, looking up at me with the most vulnerable eyes I had seen in a while. Nodding, she smiled bigger. "Why you wear that mask? It a costume?"

Naruto started laughing. I frowned at him, but then turned my attention back to Kiki. "It's part of my uniform as a shinobi." I explained to her.

"You work all da time?" she asked. "Cause you wear it all da time." She stuck her thumb back in her mouth, looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well…it seems like I work a lot." I responded evasively.

"So I won't get to see you lots?" she asked, a frown on her face.

"You'll get to see him bunches…but when we do have to go on missions, you'll stay with Auntie Sakura, right Sakura?" Naruto asked, beaming at Sakura. Smiling, the rosette shook her head.

"Of course!" Sakura smiled at Kiki, who smiled back and nodded, holding me tighter.

"I wanna go home, can we go home now?" she asked.

"It will be just another day or two, and then you both can be released. Gotta make sure you are well, so you don't have to come back. Okay?" Sakura said. Kiki's form sagged a bit, but she nodded.

()()()

We stayed for a good part of the day. After leaving, I looked sideways at Naruto. "You're taking me to see her, aren't you?" I asked.

Naruto sighed, but nodded. "Yamato and I had to debrief her. She sent out ANBU to find you, but refused to let me or Yamato go. She basically put us on Village Arrest." Looking up at the faces of the Hokages carved into the side of that mountain, he stopped. Looking at me, he wrapped his arms around my neck, leaning his forehead on my chest. "I wish I could have known them." He whispered.

"You're a great deal like them. They are both proud of you." I kissed his temple. Looking up at me, Naruto smiled. Grabbing my hand, we headed into the lioness's den.

()()()

I was lectured, for about twenty minutes. I was then ordered to give my own debriefing, which I did. I was then evaluated by Shizune, and finally allowed to leave with a week of mandatory Village Arrest. Oh, Lady Hokage called it "R & R", but both Naruto and I knew what it was…house arrest inside the Village. We both wanted to find Rin, not sit in the Village twiddling our thumbs.

Trying to take advantage of the time though, we started moving items from Naruto's home to mine and cleaning out the second bedroom, which had been Yamato's until he moved out on his own. It was exhausting and time consuming. As we cleaned out that room, we decided to wait until we had the girls to buy clothes, toys, and such, as we wanted their input. Sakura came by on the third morning, interrupting a very nice kissing session…again. I hope I would not continue to get cock blocked. It was getting annoying. Sakura informed us that she was on her way to the hospital, the girls would be released today, and did we want to join her in going over there? Nodding, we both headed to the hospital. Getting Kiki and her sister and filling out a bunch of paperwork, Naruto and I walked the two to our new home.

()()()

Walking in, I raised an eyebrow at Naruto, who tried to look innocent, although there more were boxes everywhere. "Naruto…what did you do?" I asked, sitting Kiki down as her sister sat down on the couch.

"Well, I just thought my clones could continue to help with the move…" Naruto mumbled sheepishly.

Shaking my head, I looked at Kiki and her sister. "Are you both hungry?" Kiki nodded excitedly, as her sister just sat quietly and looked at her. "I'll go make something to eat. Any requests?" I asked.

"Ramen!" Both Naruto and Kiki said. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Great, I have ramen twins. I heard Naruto getting the girls set up in the spare room. As I worked on assembling and cooking the ramen, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, a head in my back. Turning slightly, I looked at the love of my life. "Hey…you that hungry?" I asked. My eye twitched when I noticed the boxes Naruto's clones had "helped" to move to the hallway. To be fair, I was already getting hives with the disarray of my apartment.

Naruto chuckled. "Nah, not really. We probably need to go shopping tomorrow at the latest. Sakura gave them some of her old clothes, but there's not much…she spread out her clothes among all the girls."

Agreeing, I plated the food and took it to the table. "Go get them?" I asked, getting glasses of water for the four of us. As Kiki and her sister sat down… _I…shit, I don't know Kiki's sister's name!_ …I sat down with Naruto. Looking at the sister, I took off my mask and smiled.

"So, I don't think you've ever told us your name."

"Matatabi." The redhead said quietly.

 _ **Interesting…it is the name of the two-tailed cat demon, which died at least four hundred years ago.**_ Kurama thought to me.

 _Why is that so interesting? Maybe their mother just liked the name or was infatuated with the cat demon? My name means scarecrow, after all._

 _ **Yes, well, you are about as emotional as a scarecrow and you inspire fear. It is an accurate name.**_

 _Jackass._

"Well, Matatabi, this is now your and Kiki's home." I said, smiling at her. She darted her eyes to Kiki. As some unspoken conversation happened between them, I frowned at Naruto, who shrugged. Finally, Kiki turned to me.

"Kaka, are you weally da nine-tail fox container?" she asked.

Blinking in surprise, I stared at her. We had visited them each day at the hospital, but I don't ever remember talking about Kurama in front of them. _How would a seven year old know this?_ I looked at Naruto, who had dropped his fork, staring at Kiki.

 _ **Be careful…something is not right about this…**_

 _She is a seven-year-old girl. She is not a threat to me. Her sister may be, but she is not._

"Yes, Kiki…I am." I answered carefully, looking between her and her sister.

"And you took da fox by you choice?" she asked, her eyes wide, her sister studying me intently. I looked at Naruto warily.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?" Matatabi interrupted, studying me intently.

"Because, Kurama had destroyed the village due to a cruel, evil man's trick. Everyone hated Kurama at the time. They thought he was just a demon. And his former host was going to put him in Naruto before she died. I was scared that the villagers would hate Naruto if he were known as the fox's container. So I became Kurama's container instead." I explained, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

"But why?" Matatabi asked again, more insistently this time.

"Because I loved, and love, Naruto, and didn't want him to be hurt." I felt Naruto grab my hand and squeeze it. He pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Do you still hate Kurama?" Matatabi asked, voice quiet, but eyes fierce.

"I never said I hated Kurama." I answered evasively.

"But you did and maybe still do hate Kurama. You said "everyone"…everyone includes you." Matatabi pointed out. Taking a breath, she stared at me. "So…do you still hate Kurama?" she asked again.

Thinking for a moment, I leveled her with an even stare. "No, I don't. Kurama and I understand each other better now. He is my friend."

Matatabi's eyes got huge. "Friend? The demon is your friend?"

"Yes, we are friends. Why are you so interested in this, Matatabi?" I asked, genuinely curious with this line of questioning.

"Because, I didn't think anyone else would have the same bond with their container that I have with Kiki." Matatabi said, as she walked over to Kiki, melting into Kiki in front of my very eyes, two blue tails fanning out from Kiki, Kiki's eyes forming into amber eyes reminiscent of a cat. _Holy shit, she is wearing a demon's cloak!_

 _ **Fuck me running backwards; I thought Matatabi had died a long time ago!**_


	21. One Step Closer

"Wait…you're a container, like me?" I asked Kiki, completely shell shocked.

Kiki nodded, sucking her thumb again. Suddenly, I narrowed my eyes. "Hold on…if that's true, then how could you possibly have been held captive as a sex slave? And how could Matatabi melt into you?" Kiki shrugged as the redhead reemerged from Kiki, forming her own body again.

"I'm a demon. I can form my own body, just as Kurama can. However, the difference between Kurama and me is that he has a seal holding him inside you…I never had that with Kiki. I inhabited her as a baby because I was drawn to her…I felt her dying. I couldn't help myself…I couldn't let her die for some reason. Therefore, I possessed her, healed her, and then…hid in her after Kurama attacked the Leaf. After all the destruction Kurama caused, I was scared that all of us demons would be killed, or worse, caged, due to what he did. And I wasn't going to appear as a two-tailed cat, so I had been working on my transmutation and finally perfected it. I then took on a human form and called myself Kiki's sister. Her parents died early, we moved, and no one questioned us." Sitting down, Matatabi watched me carefully.

I sat down as well. "But that doesn't explain how you were captured and used in sex trafficking or why Kiki looks and acts like she was seven." I pointed out. Matatabi looked at me. Scowling, her voice had a harsh edge to it.

"That man you killed…the one with the henge…he was working for the Akatsuki. They liked to make money any way they could…including using us. We found that out when Kiki was captured by Sasori while we were both asleep. I had grown too lax in my complacency within Kiki…Sasori and Deidara figured out whom I was, although I do not know how. They injected me with…something. I still don't know what it was…but it made me compliant and it stopped Kiki from aging. I was trapped in the body I created, and I hated it…I was controlled." Matatabi looked down, anger in her eyes. Blue waves of anger radiated off her.

 _Were you controlled when I was?_ I asked Kurama, thoroughly confused.

 _ **Kind of. I could not stop you from doing what you were doing, and I felt rather tired. This is…disturbing. I don't like where the Akatsuki is heading. Why did you have to piss off that girl?**_ He sounded rather grumpy.

 _Look, we can discuss Rin later. Right now, I fear the worst. We need to let Lady Hokage know._

 _ **Matatabi will not want to divulge her secret. I do not know why she has now…**_ The warning was clear in his voice.

Sighing, I braced myself. Carefully, I started, eyeing her like a dangerous caged animal. "Matatabi, we need to tell Lady Hokage of what is going on. For the safety of the village. But, I give you my word; I won't let them lay a hand on either of you." _Can you convince Matatabi of that?_

 _ **I can try…I don't know if she believes us or not. We demons were never good with oaths, friendship, and shit.**_

 _Wonderful._

Matatabi looked between Kiki, Naruto, and me. Finally, she looked at Naruto. "Do you promise to keep Kiki and me safe?"

I turned to look at Naruto, who was watching the scene volley in front of him. Blinking in surprise, he looked at me, then back at Matatabi. "W…well, of course. You two are part of our family now, so I will not let anything happen to either of you. But you don't need my word…if Kakashi gives his word, he keeps it." Naruto vowed.

Matatabi just looked at Naruto. "I do not trust someone who willingly becomes a container…nay, volunteers for it. But I do trust you." She nodded, looking at me. "Okay, we will tell your Hokage."

()()()

Lady Tsunade was shocked, to say the least. Looking at all of us, she looked slyly and nodded at Shizune, who took a step forward. I held onto Kiki tightly, Naruto holding Matatabi's hand. I knew what that look was. "You cannot touch these children….well, this child and this demon. I gave my word. I will not go back on it." I stared at her levelly, my voice holding a warning.

"Kakashi…you cannot expect me to sit idly by and let my village be a target!" She argued, her face getting flush with anger.

Staring levelly back at her, I raised an eyebrow. "I gave my word. If you try to break it, I will leave the village and become a rogue nin. You know I love my Village, but I have to stand by my word. Realize, I am only speaking for myself." I looked at Naruto idly, hoping he understood I was not condemning him to my decision.

Naruto crossed his arms. "I go where Kakashi goes." Tsunade glared at me, her hazel eyes flashing in anger. A silent war waged between us…she knew me well enough to know I wouldn't go back on my word. I loved this village, but my word was my bond, and I would NOT go back on it. Sighing finally, she rubbed her forehead, pulling out a small bottle of sake.

"What we need to do is figure out how Sasori is doing all of this. I'm going to send Sai in." Nodding to Shizune, the brunette left, returning with a pale, raven-haired male. I remembered Sai vaguely. I never understood why he needed to show off his midriff…it was as if he was giving the enemy extra targets. In any event, he was a good ninja, especially after escaping from The Foundation. Nodding at him, I looked back at Tsunade. "I'll brief him; you all can go…and you all are confined to the Village until further notice Kakashi." Her voice brooked no argument. She was agreeing to my terms…with a price.

I said nothing, nodding. I was aggravated, but it was to be expected. Taking everyone home, we settled in for the night. As I crawled into bed in sweatpants…I did _not_ want to have _that_ conversation with a seven year old, I lay next to Naruto on my back, my mind whirling at all the news. Suddenly, blue eyes blocked my vision as Naruto leaned above me. "Kakashi…do you believe Matatabi?" Naruto asked. "Or do you think they are spies?"

I looked at Naruto, smoothing his hair from his face. "It's unlikely they are spies…why would they be involved in sex trafficking to do that? In addition, Kurama has not said anything except that he thought Matatabi had died a long time ago. However, I will try to chat with him later." Naruto nodded, leaning down and kissing me. Sighing into his mouth, I ran my hands up his back, feeling him shiver. As our kiss got more heated, I finally got the release I had been trying to achieve for days…and realized it was foolish to have put on sweatpants…

()()()

 _[Opening my eyes, I was laying on my back in the bubbling chakra. Turning my head, I saw Kurama sitting behind the bars. Sitting up, I stood, noticing I was naked. Shrugging, I walked over to the bars. They did not seem as big as they used to be._

' _Kurama…do you believe Matatabi?' I had to ask him._

 _Kurama frowned. '_ _ **I don't know. I thought Matatabi had died many centuries ago. However, we demons are secretive, and do not collaborate much. I knew Matatabi a bit more than the others, simply because we lived near each other. However,…the way this demon was presenting itself was very reminiscent of the Matatabi I knew. She was one of the first that wanted to befriend humans instead of destroying them. She was also the first to master transmutation.'**_

' _But…' I waited patiently._

' _ **But I don't see how she would have gotten caught that easily. Matatabi is brilliant, and not easily fooled. That is what worries me the most.'**_ _His red eyes stared at me as I reached through the bars. '_ _ **What are you doing?'**_ _he asked, looking at me as if I had lost my mind._

' _Petting you.' I responded, putting a hand on his snout. As he frowned, but stood still, I started to pet him much as I did Pakkun. The fur felt very soft, at least in this soul prison. Twisting his head to the side slightly, his eyes narrowed._

' _ **Why?'**_

' _It's a sign of friendship and acceptance. It helps in the bonding process. Plus, it's just nice.' I responded. 'Doesn't it feel nice?'_

 _He twisted his head again, as if considering. Finally,_ _ **'I guess.'**_

 _Sighing, I stood there, petting the fox on the nose while I worried over this Matatabi problem. Looking up at Kurama finally, I sighed. 'What if Matatabi is all she says she is and what she says is true?' I had to voice my concerns._

' _ **Then we are in deep shit…the Akatsuki is one step closer to controlling us.'**_


	22. Costly Resolution

_I kept petting Kurama, long into the night. Finally, I sighed. 'I better get some rest. Let's both work on a solution, okay?'_

' _ **I have a solution, but you won't like it.'**_

 _I perked up. 'If you have a solution, then let's hear it. You can't assume I won't like it if you haven't told me about it.'_

 _Kurama frowned._ _ **'Okay, fine…I don't like it. Nonetheless, it is a possible solution…I can use my chakra to bend time. I could loop time on itself and send you back, let you save Obito, so Rin wouldn't become this psychotic hell beast bent on destroying you.'**_

' _Besides the obvious dangers of time travel, why don't you like this idea?' I asked dryly. Time travel had been touched on slightly when doing chakra research, but no one I knew had ever been successful with it. There was potentially an artifact somewhere that could bend time, but no one had found it…or if they had, it was classified information and the ANBU did not even know about it._

' _ **We demons can bend time, with the proper…motivation. However, we can only do it once in our existence…and we have to be in a container to do it. There are several costs, most to the containers. Of course, the only cost to demons is that it makes us mortal. You can see why we demons do not resort to this.'**_

 _I nodded my head. Demon becomes mortal, demon will die; even if he would live a longer life than normal mortality, it is still a shorter life than immortality. Self-preservation is a force to be reckoned with. 'I can understand the reluctance. Of course, I would never ask you to risk your existence on time travel.'_

' _ **You know, you interrupt A LOT.'**_ _His red eyes stared at me as I raised an eyebrow. I was about to say that I was sorry, but realized that would be interrupting again. Silent, I simply stared at Kurama._ _ **'One of the biggest costs to you is that you would be bound to me, as my container…which means the entire reality you know would change. In addition, both of our mortalities would be intertwined…yours would be lengthened greatly, mine would be shortened significantly. So, yes, you would be able to resolve this, but at great personal cost to yourself. You would be resetting an entire timeline, and billions of lifelines.'**_

 _I sat at that, taking in the heavy burden that would be bestowed on me. Looking up at Kurama, I asked the question that was weighing on me. 'I take a chance on losing Naruto, don't I?' I felt selfish and horrible, worried about Naruto's safety over everything else._

 _Kurama looked down at me with…sadness, in his eyes._ _ **'Very likely…as Kushina will have never been the container in this new timeline.'**_

' _But…on the path we are headed, Naruto is going to be killed, and you controlled for infinity, correct?'_

 _Sad but wise eyes stared down at me._ _ **'That is correct. I will say that I will do this…partially because I do not want to be controlled, but mostly for you. You have shown me compassion, love, and friendship. I wish to pay you back…and I do not wish to experience the intense grief you would experience at killing your own soulmate. However, Kakashi…this is not a decision to take lightly or make rashly, as you did the first time you volunteered to be my container. This is a decision that will influence an entire civilization. Think on it, and then choose wisely.'**_

 _Nodding, I stepped back, leaving the soul prison.]_

Waking up, Naruto had his back to me, his side moving softly in time to his breathing. My throat constricted. Could I never see him again? Could I survive that? Worse, could I survive seeing him with someone else? Shamefully, I closed my eyes when I could not immediately state that him alive and with someone else was better than him dead and only with me.

()()()

The next few days were torture as my troubled mind could simply not give up the conundrum Kurama has presented me with. Luckily, Naruto assumed that my preoccupation was simply me going stir crazy with being under Village arrest. He assumed since he would be going nuts, I would be as well. I let him believe what he would.

The Village heightened its security and sent out more teams, as well as keeping more high-level teams nearby. Scouts were sent to Suna to talk to Gaara. I tried to act "normal" but I was tense. Many days I was in meetings and donating blood to try to help find an antidote to this concoction that Sasori had created. Matatabi was in on these meetings as well, giving as much information as she could from her experiences. Lady Hokage assured me they were doing everything they could to try to find a solution. As the days turned into weeks, I was starting to become a bit stir crazy, as was Kurama and Matatabi. Finally, one night, after making love to Naruto, I held him, feeling his heartbeat. I loved this man so much. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do, and I closed my eyes.

 _['Kurama?' I called out, sitting up and walking to the cage that was about a size that could hold me, now._

' _ **What? Don't you ever sleep?'**_ _The demon groused, coming out of the shadows._

 _Ignoring his sleepy grouchiness, I looked him in the eyes. 'How long does it take to do the time travel?'_

 _Eyeing me warily, he sighed, his ears flattening._ _ **'One second, perhaps…it's near instantaneous…why? You haven't even discussed this with Naruto yet…have you already made a decision?'**_ _His voice was laced with curiosity._

' _I will not ever talk about this with Naruto. But I have decided. If we are about to be controlled, for good, then I want you to travel back in time so I can save Obito. I cannot kill Naruto…it is better for him to be alive and with someone else than to be dead and only to have been with me.'_

' _ **You realize, you will be back in your child body…you will not be able to exist in the same timeline as yourself. So when you go back, this consciousness will be put into your twelve-year-old body. In addition, in that instant…everything will change…everything about your past and the past you knew will be gone. I will try to help you with the knowledge.'**_

' _I understand.' I said my stomach still unsettled._

' _ **But…'**_ _Kurama waited patiently._

' _But I don't understand how all of this will change the past as well.' I admitted, frustrated with myself that I couldn't figure that answer out, even after all these weeks._

' _ **Because, when you were the age of 12, Kushina should have been my container…and I should be hell bent on destroying humanity. By going back, as I stated, I am bound to you as my container, and our mortalities are connected. Yours will be extended, mine will be shortened. So the past will have to adjust to make you my container…as well as my lack of destructive desire.'**_

 _Of course. I should have thought of that. Looking at Kurama, I reached through the bars and petted him again. 'Thank you, Kurama…for everything. I hope we do not have to do this and can figure out another way.'_

' _ **Me too.'**_ _Stepping away, I woke up as he retreated in the shadows.]_

()()()

Yawning, I stretched as the sun hit me. Rolling over, I pushed the conversation I just had with Kurama out of my mind. I would put my faith in Tsunade, and she would find a solution. I smirked. Naruto was on his back, drool from his mouth. To say he was delectable looking was an understatement. Crawling on top of him, I started kissing his neck, running my hands down his sides. Shivering, I saw his eyes flutter open. Looking down at me, his mouth formed into a smirk. "What are you doing?' he asked as I felt his excitement through his boxers.

Not bothering to respond, I worked my way down, pushing his boxers down and licking his shaft. As he shuddered, he closed his eyes, arching into my touch. As I worked him towards release, I started working his hole, stretching him to seat me. After preparing him, I entered him, moving gently, watching his face as I moved inside him, stroking him in time to my thrusts. As I heard him moaning my name, I released inside him, stroking him to completion. Crawling up next to him, I held him, nuzzling my face into his neck.

"Morning." He chuckled.

"Morning." I hummed, holding him. _Please, Kami…do not make me have to change this._

()()()

"Kaka, we are hungwy!" I heard Kiki say right before I felt her poke me in my hip. Yawning, I woke up, still holding Naruto. We both had fell asleep it seemed.

"Okay, okay, Kiki…Pancakes?" I asked.

"Yaaay!" Kiki cheered as I heard running feet and then the door shut. Sighing, I leaned down, kissing Naruto.

"You spoil them." He accused, smiling at me.

"And you." I agreed, getting up. Hearing no rebuttal, I headed out to make pancakes. As I was making pancakes, I felt arms wrap around my waist, Naruto's lips kissing my neck. Chuckling, I poured the batter on the griddle. "Maa, Naruto…I didn't satisfy you earlier?" I asked playfully.

"Yea, but I just recover quicker than you, old man." He teased, kissing my neck again. Suddenly, the walls shook as an impact hit the village.

"Matatabi, stay here with Kiki!" Naruto and I yelled, turning off the griddle and rushing out. Looking around, there was fighting everywhere as Pakkun raced up.

"Pain is attacking the Village, Boss." Pakkun informed me. "Multiple Pains, attacking multiple spots." Naruto looked at me as a mini Katsuya came up, sliding onto my shoulder, as another got on Naruto.

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade wants you to go to the gates of the Village with your shadow clones. Kakashi, you are to return to her, as we are sure they are after you."

"Scatter." I commanded. Nodding, Naruto grabbed me into a kiss before he headed out in the opposite direction.

"Be careful." He commanded as he headed off.

"You too." I said as I ran towards the Hokage Tower. After getting there, I came up behind Tsunade. "Lady Hokage, you called for me?" Turning, she nodded.

"Stay with me. We all know they want you." Nodding, I was on alert, watching for the threat. As multiple red haired people appeared on the roof in Akatsuki robes, I braced myself for battle. As they rushed for us, I moved my hitai-ate, prepared to use my Sharingan if required, Chidori chirping in my hand. _Remember what I said…_ I reminded Kurama.

' _ **I know.'**_

()()()

The battle lasted several hours. Causalities were on both sides…I was at my limit, even using Kurama's chakra, covered in his cloak. Finally, it seemed they had retreated. There were no more battle sounds. Katsuya reported in that there was no more fighting; the enemy seemed to be defeated. Still, we were on guard. There had been so many surprises in this battle, enemies coming back to life, extreme chakra use that no one knew if it was really over.

Suddenly, I heard Naruto. "Kakashi! Hey, are you okay?" Turning around, I saw him running for me. He was covered in blood and scratches, but he was alive.

Walking up to him, I held him in a hug. "Yea, are you? Katsuya already told me that Kiki and Matatabi had been relocated to the Cave with the other children." Nodding, Naruto hugged me tightly, kissing me gently, his eyes shining with tears.

"Yea, but so many people are hurt….and dead." He whispered. I felt a buzzing in my veins, but shook it off as exhaustion. "I just barely escaped once, this crazy bitch tried to kiss me…" I realized at that moment what had happened. _Shit…_ I could feel the fire burning in me as I was losing control, my hands running up to circle Naruto's neck, my eyesight changing. _Now, Kurama…they poisoned Naruto with her kiss…do it now before it's too late!_

Everything went black…and then, suddenly, I was in a cave, with Obito and Rin. Knowing what was going to happen, I harnessed Kurama to help. As a huge fox formed out of the cloak, surrounding me, I held the ceiling up, yelling for the two to run. Obito stood there, blinking, as Rin grabbed him and ran. Once they were to safety, I tossed the ceiling to the side…and collapsed to my knees. What sucks the most about last times is you do not know it is the last time in most instances. I would have loved him longer this morning, held him longer, kissed Kiki once more…so many things I would have done if I would have known that I'd never have my Naruto with me again.


	23. Rewriting the Past

Walking back to the camp, I saw the eyes of my long dead sensei staring at me. "Minato-sensei." I choked out. Obito was staring at me in fright as Rin rushed over, checking me over. Minato cast a troubling gaze at me. "What is it?" I asked, looking at my teammates with…both eyes.

Minato came over to me, crouching down and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Obito told me you used the fox's chakra to help your teammates. That is…admirable. However, you must be careful. While the fox has not shown any indications of destructive tendencies, we cannot rule out that possibility. You must not rely too much on the demon in you. Sakumo entrusted me to watch out for you after he and your mother died." He ruffled my hair as I stared up at him from behind my mask. I nodded, looking down and noticing that my wrist was clean and bare. Swallowing hard, I pushed Naruto to the back of my mind.

 _How did my mother and father die here?_

It was silent for a few minutes, and then, _**Well, I guess I was still destructive…instead of Minato and Kushina giving their lives to seal me in Naruto…your parents sacrificed themselves to seal me inside of you. Your mother had been the container, and her seal weakened upon your birth…your father used the Death Reaper Seal. Therefore, everyone hates you still and is just waiting for me to take you over and destroy the village. So…sorry, kid…but you have a real shitty road ahead of you.**_

()()()

After returning home and debriefing Lord Third, I had Kurama show me the way to my apartment. I didn't know how Kurama was able to garner this knowledge, but I welcomed that he could. As I headed home, villagers hurled bottles and insults at me. Some of their aim was bad; unfortunately, some was good. The bottles hurt; the words did not. I cared not what others thought of me, I, at least, had the knowledge of why they were doing this and the maturity to understand what was going on. Moreover, knowing Naruto was safe helped me to deal with this. Getting home, I pulled out my medic kit and sewed up the deep cut over my eyebrow.

()()()

I learned quickly the backroads to my apartment. I had no desire to have trash and insults hurled at me daily. I noticed that Obito stayed wary of me, but Rin treated me as a teammate. Minato did check in on me, making me have dinner with him, and then him and Kushina, weekly. I appreciated the gesture, but I still felt lonely, even with Kurama inside me. I do not think I realized how lonely I was until I had Naruto in my life to show me what it was like to have a family. Many a nights I sat home alone, absently rubbing my bare wrist.

()()()

Training continued, as did missions. Being a part of Team Minato and getting to experience the comradery of a team was rewarding. Eventually, Obito warmed up to me, seeing that I wasn't going to "fox out" as he called it and rampage the area. I started to hang out with Rin and Obito in the village when we were not on missions, and it was nice. It was nice developing the friendships with those two. And, seeing the script on Rin's knee that said "Uchiha, Obito" as well as the block script of "Nohara, Rin" on Obito's neck; knowing that Naruto was now safe, did help to keep me warm in the evening. I spent a great deal of time in the soul prison when I was by myself. Usually I just read while Kurama worked on jigsaw puzzles.

()()()

 _[Finally, one night, I looked up at him. 'Kurama?' I asked, standing and walking over to the cage._

' _ **What?'**_ _he looked up from the puzzle he was working on._

 _I bit my lip and reached up, ripping the seal off the cage. Opening the door, I stepped back. Raising an eyebrow, Kurama stood on all fours, looking at me._ _ **'What are you doing?'**_ _he asked._

' _We have been through so much; you don't need to be caged in me anymore. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it long ago, and you wouldn't have risked so much, including your immortality.'_

 _Stretching, he gingerly stepped out of the cage, looking around. He was no taller than me…somehow; he always had seemed bigger behind the cage. Looking around, he shrugged. As I sat back down with my book, he came over, curling up next to me, wrapping his tail around the both of us, putting his head on my lap. I absently petted him as he snored quietly._

()()()

I stood in the crowd, staring in admiration at my sensei as he took the hat and title of Lord Fourth Hokage. Pride swelled in my heart. I knew he would be an excellent Hokage, and would lead the Village nobly and with honor and much longer than he had done so previously. I did feel slightly guilty that I was probably robbing Lady Tsunade of her opportunity, but since she didn't really want it, perhaps I was doing her a favor. Absently glancing at my wrist, I let out a heavy sigh.

()()()

My wrist was still bare. While that hurt me desperately, I knew it was for the best. Lord Fourth had announced the pregnancy of Kushina, and everyone was so very happy. Minato and Kushina were wonderful people, and he was a wonderful Hokage. Standing in front of his desk now, I prayed he would grant my request.

Blue eyes looked up at me. "It would be a great honor to have you serve in ANBU Kakashi. Your skills are extraordinary. You may join." Getting up and going to the closet, he ruffled around, pulling out a fox mask. "Fox, welcome to ANBU. I have a mission I will send you out on. The other members are coming." Nodding, I grabbed the uniform he handed me as I went into his bathing chambers and changed. Coming out, I saw a person in a Bear mask as well as a person in a Cat mask.

Minato cleared his throat. "Bear, Cat…you will take our new recruit, Fox, on this mission to retrieve the hostage from the Land of Mist. They refuse to release Lady Tsunade according to any negotiations. Bring her back…safely." Nodding, I followed Bear and Cat. _If someone captured a Sanin, this is definitely a difficult mission. Why would Lord Fourth send me on this as my first mission? Wait…is she still a Sanin?_

 _ **Yes, she is. Why would he send you? Because, dipshit, you have over thirty years of skill you are showing in a fourteen year old body. You are probably the best jounin of your age group; if not one of the best in the Village.**_

Shrugging off the praise, I followed my comrades.

()()()

Somethings didn't change, while some things did. Bear was still Tenzou, but I had not been experimented on as he had…probably because I had the fox in me this time as a youth. Our bond wasn't as strong. I missed that. He was nice, but the brotherly feel was gone. I felt chilled to the core. It was good to see Genma as Cat…I knew him and his skill. We would be a good team.

Moreover, as we infiltrated the Land of Mist, we found that Lady Tsunade had not changed. After infiltrating, they were keeping her because of her gambling debts. Why they wouldn't let the Leaf Village pay them was probably because her knowledge and skills were more valuable than any amount of money. It took quite some doing, and much blood loss on both sides, but we were able to secure Tsunade and return her to the Leaf, our unit intact. At debriefing, Bear did compliment my skills and poise. As a celebration, I received the ANBU tattoo. Kurama informed me that I would have to get it freshened up about every 2-3 months.

The next day, as I was reporting to the Hokage to see about a new mission, I heard the scream. Rushing after Minato, I ran into the hallway, seeing the puddle of water Kushina was standing in, the bento box she was bringing to Minato for lunch spilled on the floor. As Minato rushed to her side, they rushed her to the medic ward. I rushed after the expecting couple.

()()()

Ten painful hours later, we heard the baby cry. As the medic walked out, she nodded at us. Sighing, we all slumped, the nervousness releasing our body that we did not know we had in us. Finally, Minato opened the door, smiling at us, holding a bundle. "I present Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki." As I saw the cherubic face, those blue eyes opened…those beautiful blue eyes. My eyes widened as I looked down and saw, in block letters, the name "Uzumaki, Naruto" etched in neat block letters on my wrist.

()()()

I waited at my apartment for Lord Fourth to come storming in, angry that his son had a soulmate who was the jinchurriki's container. Angry that his son's soulmate was fourteen years older than he was. Angry that it was I. Yet, he never came. Finally, I could take it no more, and grabbed a gift, heading to Minato's home. As I knocked on the door, I steeled myself for Minato's anger. Of course, I would stay away, as Minato would require. I had expected to lose Naruto, so this would not be anything unusual. I think, being able to be with Naruto would be what would be unusual.

Minato answered bags under his eyes, but the eyes still bright and twinkling. I bowed. "Lord Fourth, I brought a present to celebrate the birth." I had made sure my gloves were covering the mark.

"Kakashi! Of course, come in. How have you been?" His voice was kind. I frowned behind my mask. This was _not_ the reaction I expected. Stepping in, I slipped my shoes off.

"Well. And you all?" I asked politely, handing him the gift he accepted with a smile.

"Great. Naruto sleeps…when he wants to." Chuckling, Minato nodded behind him. "Come on, you can see him, Kushina was just changing him." Following my sensei, I walked into the nursery that was decorated with frogs. Kushina smiled at me, holding that precious bundle. "Kushina, Kakashi came by to say hi and see Naruto." Minato announced. Grinning, Kushina came over, holding out the baby, depositing him in my arms.

Looking down at him, I felt my heart swell as those same blue eyes looked up at me. My throat closed as I looked at him, my love and protective nature almost overwhelming me. Blinking away the water threatening my eyes, I stared at him. _How can I live without him?_ Swallowing thickly, I smiled, grateful for the mask hiding my emotion that was etched on my face, I'm sure. Naruto reached up for my mask as I moved away instinctively. His giggles rang through the room. As he raised his arms towards my face, grabbing at my mask again, I smiled in spite of myself. He was….adorable. I ran a finger down his cheek; forgetting anyone else was in the room. _I will die to protect you Naruto, I swear this to you._

Looking up at Lord Fourth and Kushina, I bowed and handed him back to Kushina. "Of course, I will protect your heir with my life, Lord Fourth." I kept my knee on the floor, my head bowed. I felt Minato's hand on my shoulder.

"Kakashi, I thank you for the devotion to our son. You protecting our son makes me feel at ease." I furrowed my brows in confusion…while I meant everything I said, I still expected one of them to put up a fight. Finally, I shook my head and stood.

"Minato-sensei, can I ask you a question?" Minato nodded, as there was a knock on the door. Kushina turned, hitting a table, a vase hitting the floor. Looking at Minato, he ushered her to the door as he bend down, picking up the shattered pieces of the vase. Kushina handed Naruto to me as she went to the door.

"Of course, Kakashi…what is on your mind?" As I adjusted Naruto in my arms, his weight feeling natural in my arms, he reached for my mask again…and I saw his wrists…and understood Minato's reaction…or rather _lack_ of reaction to me. Naruto's bare wrists had no name written on them.


	24. The True Assassin

I didn't realize how much it would hurt to know that Naruto would be with someone else. However…there it was, the confirmation on those plump, bare wrists told me everything I needed to know. Minato cleared his throat. "Kakashi?"

I looked up. "Oh, yes, Minato-sensei…I just wanted to know…if you needed me to keep watch outside the house?" I kept staring at the beautiful blonde in my arms.

"No, that won't be necessary." Minato chuckled. Kushina came back in, and took Naruto from my arms. I wanted to protest, keep that boy in my arms, but knew I had no right to do that. Begrudgingly, I handed over my universe. Bowing, I excused myself. I didn't know how I was going to survive seeing Naruto every day, but I would figure out a way to…I had to keep reminding myself that this was all for Naruto's best. It made logical sense, but it hurt like hell.

()()()

"Kaka-ashi!" I heard the voice and turned. Naruto was growing so fast. I saw the balloons, the paper hats, and the people. I was bloody and stained with mud, having just returned from a three day mission. I was not going to stay at his third birthday; I just wanted to drop off the present. Smiling, I crouched down.

"Happy birthday!" I exclaimed as Naruto smiled, hugging me. I hugged him back gently. Pulling back, I dug in my pockets and pulled out the small fox plush doll, handing it to him. Naruto smiled up at me, hugging me again.

"Tanks!" He grinned, holding onto the fox. "I wub foxes!" Grinning, I loved to see that blonde so happy.

"What's _he_ doing here?" I heard the maliciousness in the stranger's voice. Sighing, I stood and smiled, patting Naruto's shoulder. I needed to leave before a scene occurred. I didn't want to ruin Naruto's day.

"I have to go, but I wanted to tell you happy birthday." Blue eyes pouted up at me. Sighing, I frowned. "I promise, I'll be back…but I gotta go." Flash stepping away, I heard the little voice tell me bye.

()()()

Frowning, I sat outside the window on the branch, staring at the sleeping five year old. He was tossing and turning. Propping my head on my hand, I watched the boy. He was so restless; I knew he was having some kind of a nightmare. Silently, I crept into the room, kneeling by the bed and smoothing his hair. At my touch, he stilled and let loose a little sigh from his lips.

I kept smoothing Naruto's hair. Frowning, I felt a bump on his head, near the crown. Suddenly, I heard Kushina behind me. "Birthmark." She whispered. Looking up, I nodded as she was standing there, eyeing her son with love. Standing, I moved to the window, the silvery moonlight bathing the room in its glow. "Kakashi…" her eyes seemed to glow in the dark as she hesitated. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I…thank you for your dedication to our son. I feel so much safer with you watching over him." Swallowing thickly, I simply nodded as I escaped out into the cool night air, not hearing anything else she had to say.

()()()

"The plans are almost set. We will rise." The disembodied voice floated up, disturbing my reading from the tree I was resting in. Raising an eyebrow, I looked down, seeing a couple of Uchihas congregating. Upon looking closer, I saw that it was Fugaku and Shisui. As Shisui bowed and left, I frowned, realizing where we were in the timeline…well, the "original" timeline. The Uchiha uprising would be happening soon. The Uchiha's were going to rise against the Hokage. _Was Shisui on our side or on the Uchihas?_ _Last time he was on our side…but who knew now?_ I didn't know. Waiting until Fugaku left, I headed to the Hokage's office, as I had been summoned there fifteen minutes ago. I heard him again as I was walking up to the Hokage's office. Stopping, I listened at the door. I _knew_ that voice. Sighing in relief, I heard Shisui telling his plan to foil the Uchiha uprising. Shaking my head, I knew that wasn't going to work. I knocked on the door.

"Enter." Minato stated. Walking in, I nodded to Shisui who had stopped and looked at me, nodding.

"You summoned me, Lord Hokage?" I asked, looking between the two.

"Yes. Shisui, you are excused. We will discuss this a bit more later." Minato said in dismissal. Shisui nodded, bowed, and left. "Kakashi, I need to talk to you about your next mission." Minato said as the door busted open barely after it had closed and the blond rushed in, barreling over and hugging Minato as he "oofed." Ruffling his son's hair, Minato smiled down fondly.

Turning, Naruto saw me and rushed over, hugging me too. "Kakashi!" Hugging me, he tugged on my sleeve. "You know what? Sasuke and Itachi always do stuff together, and when I ask Sasuke about it, he says 'You wouldn't understand, you don't have a brother.' So I'm trying to convince mom and dad to give me a brother! Don't you think I should have a brother?" Blue eyes stared up at me pleadingly, begging for me to jump on Naruto's side. I looked over at my former sensei, who had the decency to blush.

"Naruto, go wait down with your mother, and I will be there for lunch. I just need to finish this business with Kakashi first, alright?" Hugging the blonde as he had stood and walked over to me, Naruto frowned but nodded and headed out.

"Remember Kakashi, I _need_ a brother!" Naruto winked as he left.

"Now, Kakashi…" Minato started. I turned, images of this lifetime…of the last timeline…all buzzing through my head at an exponential rate. I suddenly _knew_ what I had to do…why I had been sent back in time and why Naruto didn't have his name on me.

"Lord Fourth…I know about the Uchiha uprising. Shisui's plan will not work. Sending Itachi to massacre the Clan will have far-reaching repercussions that will negatively affect the entire village, and mostly your son. However, I have a better solution."

Minato's face went white. "How did you know? How did you know our plan, and my back up plan, when this was only talked about and finalized in the past week? This was top secret…"

"Minato-sensei, I tell you the truth…I will tell you that Shisui's plan fails, Itachi massacres the Clan after it is requested of him, but only on the condition that Sasuke be allowed to survive. Sasuke breeds his hate, and finally goes after Itachi, breaking ties with the Leaf. When he does that, Naruto makes a promise to Sakura to bring Sasuke back at all costs. And you know Naruto when he makes up his mind." I stared at Minato, who was watching me intently. "These choices will destroy your son's life."

"Kakashi… _how_ do you know this?" Minato's eyes were sharp and bright, curiosity brimming from them.

"Lord Fourth, you would not believe me if I told you. I ask this of you though…do not send Shisui, do not send Itachi. Let me take out the Uchiha clan…I can do it…you know I am extremely skilled as an assassin. I will leave, in shame. I have no family to worry about shaming, as my father was shamed for doing what he believed to be right until he killed himself. I will join the Akatsuki as a rogue nin…as a spy for the Leaf." I stared impassively at Minato.

Minato shook his head no. "Absolutely not, Kakashi. Number one, your father didn't kill himself…and number two, the Akatsuki are looking for tailed beasts…how can I allow you to waltz into their lair with the most powerful beast in your belly?"

I crossed my arms. "Because, Kurama and I work together…and they will go after the other tailed beasts first. I can give you the information and we can figure out a way to defeat them. We know they have Shukaku and they are going after the others."

Minato frowned, but he looked at me. "Have you been in contact with Rouran?" He eyed me skeptically.

I shook my head no. I felt vaguely uncomfortable, but shook it off. Sighing, he stared at me. "Do you understand what you are doing? What people will think of you?"

I nodded. "Hnn. But…you cannot tell anyone about this, except Itachi and Shisui. They need to know ; and they will be trustworthy. Tell them while I am doing it, so they don't try to kill me when I leave. But never tell Naruto or Sasuke. Itachi and Shisui will understand and stop any type of revenge from Sasuke."

Minato crossed his arms, eyeing me curiously. "How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me, Minato-sensei. Don't I seem older than my years?"

Minato sat still for several minutes, weighing things in his mind. Finally, hefrowned but nodded. "Fine, for the safety of the Leaf. You will be a true hero that will never be known as such." Sadness radiated from his eyes as I bowed and took my leave, after finalizing the details of my massacre.

()()()

As the blood dripped from my gloves as the last Uchiha fell, I sat on my heels. My head hurt terribly, as one of the Uchiha had gotten me in my left eye, slicing it deeply and making it completely useless. I had just finished bandaging it up. Again I am blind in one eye, but no Sharingan to replace it. Sighing, I took off my hitai-ate and scratched the line through the Leaf insignia, my eyes falling. As I heard footsteps, I looked up and saw Shisui approach. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done." Shisui said. Noticing my state, he frowned. "You have lost your eye in battle…I need to give you something before you leave, in repayment for your kindness and sacrifice."

I raised an eyebrow. Before I could say anything, Shisui came over, activating his Sharingan, I saw Itachi come out of the shadows as well. Shisui nodded at Itachi. "Give him my eye…it will help him." As Itachi nodded, I braced myself for the pain.

()()()

Pulling my hitai-ate over my now Sharingan eye, I left, creeping up to the tree for one last look at the boy who had my heart. As I peeked in, I saw Naruto holding the fox I gave him four years ago. Frowning, I burned that memory in my mind as I turned and left the Leaf, forever.


	25. Rogue Ninja

As I trekked through the wilderness, I wasn't sure how to "join" the Akatsuki. Luckily, I knew how to survive on my own, so I just started traveling alone. I figured that I probably should not walk up and just ask to join…that would seem suspicious. Seeing a tree suitable for my purposes, I started walking up it.

 _ **What the fuck do you mean we will help them catch the tailed beasts?**_ Kurama sounded absolutely livid.

Yawning as I scaled the tree, I tied myself into it to sleep for the night. _Exactly what I said. We will help catch them and extract them. Because, we are going to work on Sasori to help contain the beasts, not eliminate them. Therefore, we are not killing them, just…relocating them._

 _ **Huh?**_ I swear a smile twitched at my lips. I could imagine the confusion on Kurama's face.

 _Do you really think I would kill your family?_

 _ **Well, I mean, they aren't technically my family…but yea, I do feel somewhat protective of them.**_

 _Exactly._ As I drifted off to sleep, I rubbed my wrist, missing my sunshine.

()()()

"You…yea, you. _Chi Kira._ They sent me to find you." I heard the gravelly voice calling up to me as I looked down impassively. Staring up at me was the assassin known as Kisame. His black cloak swayed in the breeze of early morning, the clouds of red glowing in the early morning light.

"Oh? Why?" I asked mildly.

"You killed the Uchihas…the Akatsuki wants you to join." Kisame flexed his hand, forming a fist, as if he expected me to fight.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked disinterestedly, climbing down the tree.

"You have no home, no one to rely on. Join us, have a new family, new people to rely on…a new home." Kisame said, almost as if he had memorized a script.

"I've never had a family, and have no interest in having one." I responded as Kurama grunted in surprise.

"Look, I don't want to deal with the Boss. Come back, deal with him, tell him no. I don't care. I just have a job to do and I'm going to do it." Kisame sounded as bored as I did.

Shrugging as I stared disinterestedly at Kisame. "Why do I care if you have to deal with the boss?"

Kisame sighed. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms. "Fine. I can listen to what they have to offer." Making sure that my gloves were in place, I followed Fishface.

()()()

I kept my anger in check staring at Pain. I knew what he planned to do, how much pain he inflicted, and I wanted to tear him apart. However, I knew that Kurama and I would stop his plans and save Naruto and the Leaf, allowing Naruto to live happily. Therefore, I stared expressionless at Pain as he explained the process and the advantages of joining the Akatsuki. I knew I couldn't just leap into the agreement…that would seem suspicious. Pain stopped. Raising an eyebrow, he waited in silence for my response. Silently analyzing Pain, I sniffed. Crossing my arms, I affected a bored look. "Seems like too much trouble. So, thanks, but no thanks." Turning I walked out.

 _ **I hope you know what the fuck you are doing.**_

 _Of course I do. I've studied this Akatsuki membership once before, and have studied and researched what I know in this timeline. One of two people will be coming._ I left, not looking back.

()()()

As I perched in a tree, eating some fruit and reading, I enjoyed the sunshine. It had been two days since I rejected the Akatsuki. I was being followed, that much I knew. I just was not sure who was following me. As I kept reading, I heard the soft voice. "You just refused Pain. You refused the Akatsuki. Why?" Looking down over my book, I saw the redhead. I was hoping it was him.

"You joined the Akatsuki. Why?" I asked in response, refusing to answer.

"There is power in numbers." Was the reply. Raising an eyebrow, I eyed him skeptically. Sighing, Sasori crossed his arms. "What do you want? Everyone wants something."

Leaping down from the tree, I stood in front of Sasori. "Why do you seem so interested in my association or lack thereof with the Akatsuki?"

Sasori eyed me. "You annihilated an entire clan. Pain wants you. If I return with you, I will assure my place as a favorite of Pain." He responded simply.

Eyeing him calculatedly, I shrugged. "I want to learn about poisons. I have no desire to be a part of the Akatsuki, but if it will allow me to learn from you, then I will." I shrugged.

Sasori eyed me, staring at me with unblinking eyes. Finally, "Fine."

Nodding, I followed the puppeteer, agreeing to our unspoken contract.

()()()

I was on guard, as was Kurama. Somehow, Sasori arranged it to where Deidara became Kisame's partner, and I became his. As I moved into the room occupied by Sasori and recently vacated by Deidara, arranging my bare possessions in the dresser on the vacant side of the room, I looked at Sasori. "Do I even want to know what you did to arrange this?"

Sasori looked up at me from beneath his auburn bangs. "No." Returning his attention to his puppets, he didn't say anything else. Shrugging, I lay down on the bed, sleep claiming me.

 _[Sitting up, I went over to Kurama, who was lying in a bed on his back. Sitting down on the bed…wait…how did he get a bed in here?_

 _ **You released the seal; I can get things sometimes, Idiot.**_

 _Sniffing indignantly, I eyed the fox. 'I see you are in a better mood.'_

 _Chuckling, Kurama nuzzled me._ _ **Seriously, how are you going to keep them from taking me?**_

' _Ah…I have been working on a jutsu. In fact, let me use it now…' As I cast the jutsu, Kurama stared at me._

 _ **What is this going to do?**_ _Kurama was eyeing me warily. I guess it was a testament to our relationship that he didn't automatically stop me from casting the jutsu._

' _It will allow you to separate from my body if they try to extract you…killing me, but setting you free.'_

 _ **Yes, but then they can just control me as I am set free, since they are capturing the beasts…well, at least that is what they have with Shukaku...and our fates are intertwined…so I'll die when you die.**_ _Kurama pointed out._

' _Not with the jutsu I have created. If they try to control you, you will actually control them. A little fuck you, just for them.' As I finished casting the jutsu, Kurama's eyes widened in surprise. Giving a deliciously wicked smile, he curled up._

 _ **I like you evil.**_ _He murmured. Rolling my eyes, I went to sleep._

()()()

Living in the Akatsuki and being a rogue ninja was not much different from living in the Leaf and being an ANBU. Missions were given to teams, and they were completed. The only mission I failed was the first mission I was given. The Akatsuki believed that I could just sniff out the other beasts. That I could sense them somehow or something. Of course, that was not the case. They wouldn't believe me though. When I couldn't just walk up to Matatabi, they took it as a personal affront, especially Pain. However, Pain didn't believe I couldn't just sniff out demons…many hours, much blood, and several years (it felt like) of genjutsu later, I passed the test. I never failed a mission after that.

()()()

Five years in the Akatsuki passed quickly. I had been collecting information for the Leaf, but had never had the opportunity to give information in person. Minato had given me some scrolls with jutsu on them to relay information back to the Leaf before I left, and I had been doing so. To say that I missed the Leaf was an understatement. To say that I missed Naruto was a boldfaced lie. However, I adjusted to my new life and my permanent bachelor status.

I hoped Naruto was okay. I never asked, and was not filled in…actually, I had no updates on the Leaf, and that was probably best. Waking up early one October day, I yawned. Slipping on my robes, I walked out with Sasori to see if we had a mission. Pulling the scroll out of our slot, I read it, raising an eyebrow. Looking to Sasori, I handed the paper to him. After reading it, he nodded. "Are you going to put on a disguise?" He asked as he grabbed some rations.

I sighed heavily. "I suppose I will have to. I can't waltz into the Leaf looking like myself. Well, not if I want to go unnoticed." Pulling out my disguise, I slipped the wig and contacts on as I changed clothes. Heading off, neither of us spoke. As we neared the Leaf to meet up with the spy that was there, I grew apprehensive, though I knew not why. Frowning at the outskirts, Sasori sat down.

"I'll wait for you here. Can't really waltz in there in these clothes." Sasori noted. Nodding, I headed in. I smelled the smells of my long lost home. As I walked down the streets, I took in the sights. The Village seemed to be thriving. Looking up at the cliff face, I saw Minato's stern expression watching over the Leaf, just as the three previous Hokages were. Moving on, I suddenly stopped. _Shit, today is Naruto's birthday._ Walking into a shop, I purchased a few items to waste some time, as it was about fifteen minutes until I was supposed to meet the spy in this store. As I walked to a shelf, I saw the pale teen come up to me.

 _Shit, what is Sai doing here. Oh dear Kami, don't let Sai be the spy…_

"Excuse me, could you hand me the rice?" he said, pointing to a bag just out of his reach.

"Of course." I nodded, recognizing the phrase. As I handed him the rice, I felt the paper slipped in my hand. Slipping it under my glove, I nodded.

"Thank you…" Taking the bag of rice to the checkout, Sai left. As I meandered a bit more, picking up a couple of other items, my mind was troubled with what I just learned. After grabbing a few more things, I turned and headed out. The sun was low, and I needed to be going. However, I stopped at a familiar tree. Scaling it, I peeked in the familiar bedroom. Seeing it empty, I slipped in, putting the package on the pillow. Slipping out, I was ready to leave when I could see the party going on in the backyard.

There seemed to be a big party going on. There were several villagers and teenagers there. I saw a big "13" as part of the decorations. Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui, Sakura and Hinata, as well as several other teens and preteens were there. Then, in the middle, I saw that gorgeous boy who was becoming a young man. I noticed that Naruto was maturing. Gone was the innocence in those blue eyes. He was getting taller and more muscular. Allowing myself a few minutes, I observed the party. Naruto was laughing, joy sparkling from his eyes. Mina and Kushina were there, happy as well. Hinata handed him a present and hugged him. As he kissed her gently, I felt the bile rising in my throat. I saw the script on his wrist that spelled out Hyuuga, Hinata.

Flash stepping out; I left the roll of sushi for the Hokage with the guards as thanks for the Village's hospitality. Inside the rice roll was the latest information I had gathered. Returning to the Akatsuki, I gave them the paper that Sai gave me.

Retiring for the night, I tossed and turned. Inwardly, I was upset. Sai should never be a spy. Deep down he was a good kid, he just didn't have a chance with Danzou leading and shaping him. That thought was soon pushed out of my head, as all I could see was Naruto's wrist, the heiress's name on it and him giving her a gentle kiss.

()()()

Rubbing my face, I heard the banging on my door. "Coming." I grumbled, crawling out from underneath Konan's arm. As the lavender haired woman mumbled, I threw the covers over her head. "You were much more of a morning person before we moved in together." I teased, slipping my mask on. No one in the Akatsuki, save Sasori before he died, and now Konan, knew what I looked like without my mask.

"You have another mission. It seems that you have someone chasing you, you need to stop them." Deidara stated, avoiding my state of undress. Yawning, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Do we know who is after me and why?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto. He wants to bring the traitor home, and let justice be done." Deidara responded. "Pain wants you to bring him back here. He'll be quite a font of information, and a valuable hostage."


	26. Reunion

Flash stepping from tree to tree; I tried to figure out a way to deal with this situation. I couldn't let Naruto capture me, but I couldn't take Naruto back with me. My stomach tied itself into a knot at knowing that I was going to be face to face with Naruto soon. I knew what I had done was for the best. The first two years were the hardest away from Naruto. Then, eventually, the wound I had opened at seeing Naruto had healed over. However, when I went on that mission to the Leaf and saw him again, it had been ripped open again, my soul aching. Over the past five years, the wound had healed again, especially since I was able to convince myself that I would not see him again. To help avoid the loneliness, I started dating Konan. The sex was okay…it was better than my hand.

 _ **You always picture blonde hair and blue eyes.**_

 _Shut the fuck up._ Returning my attention to the mission at hand, I again tried to work on a solution. Luckily, I was able to convince Pain to allow me to go myself. I told him that with Naruto being so young, it would not be a problem for me and we didn't need to waste resources. Pain needed Konan on something else anyways, so I lucked out. After two days of searching for Uzumaki, my nervousness grew. I kept feeling his chakra signature draw closer moment by moment. My mouth was suddenly very, very dry; I came upon Naruto, hiding myself like a chicken in the upper branches of a tree as he camped out for the evening As I saw the small fire crackling, I looked down on the only person who ever had my heart. Excruciating pain welled up in my as I swallowed the lump in my throat. I noticed that he was gorgeous. He was muscular and lean, his face still with that same innocent yet determined look about it. Naruto was seventeen now, as it wasn't October yet. As he rolled up his sleeves, I saw that hated mark on his wrist with Hinata's name. Frowning, I felt my eye twitch. Suddenly, I noticed that he stopped cooking his meat and was looking up.

"I'm learning chakra signature. I know you are here. Show yourself." Naruto demanded his voice strong and steady.

"You need to leave. You are meddling in things you cannot control nor overpower." I responded calmly…well, my clone responded calmly from a tree six trees away. Just like I figured, Naruto looked towards the clone. It was really quite sad. He was so talented…why would he allow his guard to drop so?

"Whatever you've done Kakashi…it needs to be dealt with. Justice needs to be served. You were once one of the best ANBU the Leaf ever had. I don't know what happened to make you commit such atrocious and dishonorable acts, but you need to face the repercussions of your actions." I noted that he was at least looking around…he was at least suspicious, which was good.

"Go home, Naruto. The Akatsuki wants you...and I guarantee you do not want them." I said as I landed behind Naruto, him whirling around to face me. I did notice the shadow clones hiding in the shadows, prepared and ready to attack, so I was pleased he was more prepared than he appeared.

"Hatake Kakashi." Naruto said. My name sounded delectable coming off his lips. "Or should I call you _Chi Kira_ …Blood Assassin?" he asked, his head cocked, his eyes angry and hard.

I looked at him indifferently, even though all I wanted to do was grab him, hold him, and never let him go. "Whichever you prefer." I responded coolly. Anger flashed through his eyes.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"You cannot possibly expect to beat me by yourself… _Chi Kira_ …Assassin of the Uchiha clan…jinchurriki of the Nine Tails?" I asked calmly. That was when I saw his eye twitch.

"I don't just believe it…I know it." Naruto said, the bravado I was so used to hearing in his voice.

Sniffing in boredom, I eyed him. "Why do you want me so badly that you would risk your soulmate for it?"

That did it. He stiffened. "What do you mean?"

I raised an eyebrow and nodded at his bare wrist. "Her name is on your wrist. The heiress. I could go and eradicate her as punishment for your transgression."

Naruto paled. "You wouldn't." I could see that his knuckles were white, the anger thrumming through him.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked disinterestedly. "I am the monster everyone makes me out to be…so what would a little Hyuuga blood do for me? It certainly wouldn't stain my crimson conscience…it would rather blend right in."

 _Kurama, please…stop laughing. This is not humorous._ It was taking everything in my power to stay away from Naruto. I was starting to physically ache with the desire to touch him.

 _ **I…I am sorry…but that comment was funny.**_ Rolling my eyes, I ignored the fox.

"I have done nothing to you, and neither has she. You were the one to kill all those people. You killed my best friend's entire clan, save for him, his brother and his brother's best friend. It was good they were out of the village when you launched your attack. You deserve to face the repercussions of his actions. If you spill one drop of her blood…I. Will. Kill. You." Naruto finished, his eyes set with determination.

Sighing quietly, restraining from rolling my eyes, I assumed my stance. "If you're not going to listen to reason, I suppose I will just have to kill you."

Naruto smirked…that cocky smirk I loved so much. As his clones rushed out, I had Kurama cloak me. As we started fighting, I knew I wouldn't kill him…but I had to incapacitate him.

()()()

Naruto had been training well. His fighting skills were impeccable. Thirty-three minutes into the fight, we were both still standing, my Sharingan activated as well as my Chidori, still in my fox cloak. Naruto was bleeding, cuts on his face. My left arm was broken, but sheer willpower was making it move. Bringing my lightning blade down at his arm, he moved last second and I basically shaved a part of his hair off, as I pulled back as well, not wanting to decapitate him. That is when I saw it.

 _I kept smoothing Naruto's hair. Frowning, I felt a bump on his head, near the crown. Suddenly, I heard Kushina behind me. "Birthmark." She whispered. Looking up, I nodded as she was standing there, eyeing her son with love. Standing, I moved to the window, the silvery moonlight bathing the room in its glow. "Kakashi…" her eyes seemed to glow in the dark as she hesitated. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I…thank you for your dedication to our son. I feel so much safer with you watching over him." Swallowing thickly, I simply nodded as I escaped out into the cool night air, not hearing anything else she had to say._

The sword wound that would have caused massive brain injury, but instead only ended up with Naruto having a haircut exposed the birthmark. The birthmark Kushina was talking about and I ran away from before she could finish explaining. The birthmark I had felt but didn't recognize. The birthmark…I finally saw the birthmark for the first time…slightly raised skin with blackened letters that spelled out Hatake, Kakashi.

Dropping to my knees, my shoulders sagged. _Damnit. Why? What have I done to anger the gods so?_ After a few moments, "Hatake Kakashi, _Chi Kira_ , I am taking you back to the Leaf Village to pay for your crimes." I heard Naruto say from above me. As he grabbed my wrists to shackle them, I gave no resistance. I was pretty much done. Nothing I did kept me away from him. Somehow, my glove was caught on a shackle; exposing my wrist…I realized that it also exposed his name. As he froze, I looked up and saw blue eyes staring at me. "What is this?" he asked his voice grave.

"My élan vital mark." I stated flatly. "It seems you have two soulmates."

Naruto looked at me, confusion wrinkling his brow. "Two?"

"Your birthmark on your head has my name on it. Then you have the Hyuuga's on your wrist." My eyes were lifeless, if there was any reflection of my inner feeling. While I may have been upset that I wasn't Naruto's soulmate, I knew it was for the best. Now, knowing I was, it somehow seemed more unfair. Everything I did was to ensure Naruto's safety. Somehow, I always fucked shit up.

Naruto called two shadow clones over to examine his head to determine that I was telling the truth. As he sat in confusion, his clone finishing shackling me. As another of his clones put out the fire, the real Naruto started leading me back to the Leaf.

After a while, anger welled up in me. _This is such fucking bullshit._

 _ **Why do you say that?**_ Kurama seemed genuinely concerned.

 _Everything I do is for Naruto. And somehow, I just keep getting fucked. I was okay when Hinata was his soulmate and I wasn't. Because, at least I knew that there was no way I could be with him, and I knew he was safe. But now…_ I didn't know how to finish what I was feeling. I couldn't put it into words.

 _ **Well, Naruto hates you for killing the Uchihas, so you still can't have him.**_ Kurama tried to point out helpfully. I bit my lip so hard on the inside it started to bleed. Kurama went on… _ **However; it does seem that Fate hates you.**_ _**The farther you run from Naruto, the closer Fate brings you.**_


	27. Prisoner

I sat in the cell. I had seen Minato as I was being led in, and he gave me a disdainful glare. I expected as much. Lord Fourth had to keep the illusion. I had to find a way to escape to keep the spy network in place. As trash was hurled at me and I was spat on, I really did not feel much of it. I was staring at the back of Naruto's head. The slicing of the shattered glass was nothing compared to the pain of my heart. Naruto hated me. Moreover, he had every reason to. My job had been done, and done well. I had convinced every one of the monster I was…and only three knew the truth. None of the three did I care about hating me as much as I despised the hatred I saw in Naruto's blue orbs. I saw Itachi at the doors of the Interrogation Room. His stoic face didn't change. When I was taken into the cell and shackled, Naruto wouldn't look at me, leaving the room.

 _Well, I have done my job well. However, I do not know how I will escape this to continue to protect Naruto._ I sighed in frustration. I tried to keep my emotions in check for a reason…for _this_ very reason.

 _ **I think the Hokage will find a way to allow you to escape. You are too valuable as a spy.**_

 _Yea, right. I was caught because I saw my name._

Kurama snorted at that. I suppose I was humorous…when I didn't try.

()()()

The first person I saw was Ibiki. He walked in, a stoic look on his face. "Kakashi, I don't know why you did what you did…but why don't you tell me? You know that I enjoy what I do." He said, rather melodically. I simply stared at him, unimpressed, silent. He chuckled, his face showing no mirth. "I didn't think you would say anything, but of course I had to ask first." He stated. As he came in front of me, picking up the white-hot iron brand, he eyed it critically. "Such a shame, really. You had such a pretty face."

()()()

 _ **Naruto has been watching your torture. He is confused, conflicted, and sickened. Frankly, so am I.**_ I heard Kurama, but he was rather disembodied…disembodied and angry.

 _What? What are you talking about?_ I asked blearily. I had been subjected to three days of torture so far. My face was blistered, my good eye swollen shut, blood caked around my mouth. Raw rings were on my wrists where the shackles had dug in. Kurama had wanted to come out several times, but I refused to let him. I could not hurt the Leaf. It was my home. More importantly, it was Naruto's home.

"Kakashi…why? Why hold yourself out? Why not just tell Ibiki?" I heard Naruto's voice from behind my closed lids. Forcing my swollen eye open, I could see he was kneeling in front of me, just out of my reach.

I studied his face. He was still so gorgeous…a beautiful sun in the darkness of my life. This, _this_ was why I hadn't given up and why I haven't succumbed to the torture. I knew that Inoichi would be in soon, and I had been working on my restraints…they were loose. I stared silently at Naruto.

"Why would you do this to the Uchihas if you were my soulmate? You knew Sasuke was my friend." Naruto's voice was tortured. My onyx eye stared at him, as I remained silent. Kami, the pain in his voice lanced my heart. However, I knew I couldn't explain any of this. The damage it would do to his bond with his father would be irreparable. And I could not have that. Naruto needed Minato. Besides, it was my choice to do this. But to know that Minato was going to let anyone massacre the clan…Naruto still wasn't mature enough to handle the ramifications. Naruto still wasn't mature enough to be Hokage and make those hard decisions for the good of the Leaf.

Suddenly, I felt a warm, warm hand on my cheek. Startled, I looked up and saw Naruto right in front of me. As electricity shot through my body, I swallowed, my throat so incredibly dry again. I did not speak…I could not, not with Naruto touching me. "Kakashi…why? If you loved me…if you loved the Leaf the way my father says you did, why?"

About then, Itachi entered. "Naruto! What are you doing in here with the prisoner?"

Naruto looked up guiltily and jumped back. "N…nothing. I was hoping to get some information from him." The way his Adam's apple bobbed told me that Naruto was lying…looking at Itachi, it told him the same thing, too.

"Naruto, get out of here." Itachi ordered. Nodding, Naruto left. After the door was shut, Itachi looked at me.

"You are a true hero. I came to let you know that Inoichi won't be here for two days. Hokage-sama, Shisui, and I are working on a way to get you out of here. Lord Fourth sent Inoichi out on a mission to buy some time. I'm sorry, Kakashi." Sorrow was filling Itachi's eyes.

I shrugged. "If I didn't get out of here with some scratches, how would the Akatsuki buy that I was captured?" I tried for a smile, but my face hurt too bad to put on the show in front of one of my few allies. Itachi blinked, nodded, and then set some food down as he unshackled me.

"I have to lock the door, but I'm not going to shackle you. I wish I could bring a medic in…but I cannot. I'm sorry, Kakashi." There was still so much sorrow in Itachi's eyes.

I nodded. "I know. And it's okay. Thank you for bringing me some food." Itachi nodded and left. As I ate the bread and ramen, I kept my eyes closed. I knew I would be healed in a day or two. I just hoped the Hokage could develop a plan before then.

()()()

I must have fallen asleep, because later that day, I felt medicine being applied to my eye. A gentle pressure was around each of my wrists. I could feel that my head was in a warm lap, but there was cold stone on my back. Confused, I opened my eye. And stared straight up into a blue one.

"Naruto?" My voice cracked in surprise.

"Yes." Naruto said his face unhappy.

I was confused. Why was I laying here in his lap? "What is going on?"

Blue eyes stared at me, boring into my brain. "Kakashi, you need to tell me what's going on. I heard you and Itachi."

My eye twitched. That was impossible. This room was soundproof. Naruto had to be bluffing. "Nice try, kid. I am a rogue ninja. If you don't get out of here, your daddy will have your hide."

"Kakashi, I have my ways. I know you think this room is soundproof, but there is a crack. I've heard you get tortured over the past three days. I heard you and Itachi talking about how he, Shisui, and Dad were trying to find a way out. I want to know why." His face was set, his expression hard.

"Naruto…" I tried to push away, but his hands held me by my upper arms. Glaring warningly, I lowered my voice. "I can still kill your soulmate."

"You wouldn't commit suicide." Naruto pointed out.

I sighed. Sometimes this kid was dense. "Of course I wouldn't kill myself. But you also have the Hyuuga girl's name on your wrist." I threatened.

"Oh, you mean this wrist?" Naruto held up his wrist. "Or this wrist?" Both were bare. "Yea, Hinata's not my soulmate. I had her name tattooed on my wrist when I was thirteen and realized what was going on and I didn't have a soulmate mark. I hated feeling like a freak, so I had a talk with Hinata. Her soulmate had died, so she was okay with me tattooing her name on my wrist. She tattooed my name on her shoulder so we'd match. I had to keep re-tattooing it on with my healing ability. After I found out about you…I stopped. I told Hinata about you. She's upset my soulmate is a rogue ninja, but she wants me happy. And I won't be happy without my soulmate." Naruto shrugged.

I forced myself up and turned to face him. Staring at him hard, I frowned. My mask was still in place. Well, thank Ibiki for that. "Naruto, go run back to your daddy. You are messing in things you know nothing about. I will kill the Leaf Village if given the chance…I only got to kill the Uchiha clan before I was caught." I had to convince Naruto to stay away from me.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea…that's why you left in the middle of the night…while the other clans were asleep. I don't know what's going on, and I'm still pissed about it…but I know there is more than I'm being told. And I'm not giving up until I know the whole story. After knowing the whole story, if I think you are evil, I'll tattoo Hinata's name on my wrist and we'll marry. She is a sweet girl; she would be a good wife. But I want to know what happened…and why a legend would become an assassin…and why my soulmate would turn his back on the Leaf."

I huffed, crossing my arms…realizing then the error of my actions as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yea, I know you're uncuffed. And you still haven't tried to kill me or escape. So therefore, I am right. Now, tell me." His blue eyes, so impossibly blue, stared at me.

"Naruto, being a Hokage isn't all meetings, handshakes and respect. Being Hokage is putting the Leaf Village above everything else. Your values, your morals, all the ones you hold dear…all of them." Itachi's voice rang clear in the silent room.

Naruto looked towards Itachi, as did I. Itachi came over. Looking at me, Itachi went on. "The Uchihas were planning a coup. Shisui was going to stop the coup. However…" Itachi looked at me. I could see that he was trying to determine what to say. I glared at him, urging him to stop. "He was unable to. I was going to then, as well."

Naruto looked at him, still sitting in front of me. Itachi looked back at Naruto. "However, Kakashi offered before either of us could. He knew how close you were to Sasuke, and he was worried that if I killed the Uchihas, it would send Sasuke down a dark path…destroying Sasuke's life, and yours." Naruto's forehead furrowed.

"But, why didn't you go to my dad? Explain and he could have figured something else out?" Naruto asked, turning hurt eyes towards me.

"He did." I heard Minato's voice as I put my head into my hands. This did NOT need to be happening. I heard Minato continue. "There was no other way but for someone to assassinate the clan. Kakashi was the logical choice. The Leaf had to survive."

"You…you let my soulmate assassinate a clan, and you vilified him?" Naruto's voice was hard.

"I did not know he was your soulmate. But, Naruto, being Hokage isn't eas…" Minato started.

"Shut up. Just shut up!" I looked up to see Naruto stand, his hands balled into fists as he advanced on his dad. "I don't believe that this was the right solution. Not at all. But…maybe… _maybe_ …I could understand if you had told me…or not let him be put in the Bingo book, or may NOT HAVE LET HIM BE TORTURED FOR THE PAST THREE DAMN DAYS RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE!" Naruto's face was red. Grabbing me, picking me up like a bride, he carried me out as unconsciousness consumed me again.


	28. Waking Up

Waking up, I heard the rain outside. Feeling the soft bed, I remembered everything that had happened in the past few days. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in a room, in a soft bed. _Where the hell am I?_ Of course, the ceiling gave no response.

 _ **Remember…Naruto took you out of the interrogation room.**_

 _Oh shit…how is that going to be explained?_ Worry gnawed at my gut.

 _ **I dunno…but I gotta admire Naruto for standing up for what is right. He's really pissed that his dad let you get tortured.**_ Kurama sounded kind of in awe of Naruto. A small wave of jealousy swelled in me.

 _Seriously? I'm jealous of the demon sealed inside me?_ Shaking my head, I directed my thoughts to Kurama. _Naruto doesn't understand the greater good that's at stake! He doesn't understand…_

However, I never got to explain what Naruto didn't understand as he walked in about then. "Oh, hi. You're awake." He came over cautiously. Sitting down in a chair by the bed, he started looking me over. "Well, you are healed. Of course, you slept for about a day and a half. Probably your body needed that time to heal yourself from what Ibiki-san did to you." Naruto scowled.

I sighed. "Naruto, you don't underst…"

"Of course I don't understand!" Naruto exploded. "No one will tell me. You all act as if I am some …some…china doll about to break! I found out that mom knew about my mark the whole time, but she never got the chance to tell me before you went all halfcocked and killed the Uchihas. Then, you were gone and she wasn't going to tell me, scared I'd go after you. She got that right. I believe in soulmates. I believe soulmates should be together." Frowning, Naruto huffed.

"And now Itachi and dad are telling me that you volunteered to massacre a clan for me. So, you love me…But can we be together? I don't know. I mean, you are being all secretive and I don't know why. Hell, I don't know if you even truly love me or just the idea of me since we are soulmates. Though, I don't see how you could truly love me, since you don't know me." Glaring angrily, he crossed his arms, pouting as he stared out the window. He reminded me so much of us from before, I couldn't help but chuckle…and stop myself from reaching out to him to pull him next to me.

Staring at me cautiously, he tilted his chin up defiantly. "What, going to try to strangle me? Or hug me? Honestly, I don't know what to think about you or what you are going to do. All I know is, putting together what I know, I've hated the wrong person all my life." Naruto stared at me. Swallowing the stone in my throat, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Stop, Kakashi…just stop. Stop trying to defend my father. Even though you volunteered to kill a clan, he willingly allowed you to be tortured to within an inch of your life, knowing you did it for the Leaf. No leader should ever do that to someone who sacrificed everything for their village. That's bullshit!" Naruto stood and went to his window, looking out. His hands were balled into fists at his sides. Wearing jeans and his black mesh sleeveless shirt, he looked so much older than his seventeen years. Getting up quietly, I went and stood behind him. He must have changed me, as I was in a pair of sweatpants that were still a bit too short for me…though Naruto would catch up soon. Putting my hands on his upper arms, I rubbed them. Turning him around, I saw his eyes were glassy.

"Naruto…I didn't sacrifice everything for the village. Itachi could have done what I did just as easily. I sacrificed my life for you." I answered honestly, in a whispered tone at the severity of the emotions in the room.

"But why? You don't know me." Naruto's eyes were tortured as a tear slipped from his eye.

"I know you better than you think. But you wouldn't believe me." I responded.

"Tell me." Naruto demanded. About then, my stomach started to growl. As I felt my face get hot with embarrassment, Naruto chuckled. "Okay, let's eat, but then tell me…please? I'm not a china doll." His blue eyes were large and begging as his face became serious once again.

I sighed, but nodded, pulling my mask down. "Alright, Naruto, no secrets. As long as you promise to give your father a chance to explain…with an open mind." I said. Biting his lip, eyes going to the ground, Naruto finally nodded. As he led me into the kitchen, I had no idea how he would react to my story.

()()()

Naruto sat, blinking as I finished. Lunch had changed to dinner, as my tale wasn't short. Naruto made some tea and we relocated to his couch in the living room. As the shadows drew long, my tale finally drew to the present. Looking up, I saw the blue eyes blinking. "We were happy?" Naruto asked finally, his voice cracking.

Looking down, I nodded. "Yes, we were." As I stared at my empty teacup, I worried that I told him too much. It was silent in the darkening living room for several minutes. Finally, I heard Naruto speak as I saw him kneel in front of me, holding my hands.

"I can't believe that anyone loves me that much." He turned his face up to me. "But, then, that wasn't really me, was it?" His face seemed tortured. "I mean…I'm not the same as him. He had a different life than me. I have my dad and mom…he didn't."

I smiled, smoothing the pad of my thumb over his cheek. "You're still you…you just have some different life experiences, that's all."

Naruto looked down, pulling away from me. "But that's what makes you, you. Therefore, your Naruto is different from me. How could you leave your Naruto?" he asked.

"I didn't want to." I admitted honestly. "But, I would have killed him…you. So, this way, you have a chance to live to a ripe old age."

"But, you don't know I'll end up with you." Naruto pointed out. "Yet you took that chance…you left your soulmate for a chance…and then you killed the Uchihas…all for someone you don't know now…" Naruto looked unbelievably sad.

"Naruto." I lifted his chin with my forefinger until I could look in his eyes. "I didn't know that in my other lifetime either. You could always choose to go to someone else. Being a soulmate doesn't necessarily guarantee you stay together forever. There are many different theories on soulmates. But I love you. I've known from the first moment I saw you…in either timeline. And my entire existence has been, and will be, devoted to making sure that you … whatever you is in front of me … is happy and safe. Because, that is _my_ ninja way. Selfish, perhaps, but true." My lip twitched in a smile at the phrase I knew Naruto used and said. His lips twitched into a smile as well.

"I hate that you can make me smile when I don't want to." He grinned. Getting serious again, he kept looking at me. "I can't imagine not having you in my life now that I've met you and know I've met you. There's something about you that draws me to you, like a moth to a flame. But love you? I…I can't say that. But I can say that I like you…and I won't let you leave me. I want to get to know you more…see if I do fall in love with you. So, if you go back to the Akatsuki, I'm going back with you." His mouth set in a determined line.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh no you don't. That would be giving a massive weapon to the Akat…" I couldn't finish, as Naruto leaned up, kissing me gently. I felt my skin pebble instantly at feeling those familiar lips against mine. I admit, I was weak; I couldn't push him away again. Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him to me, kissing him deeply. I heard him moan and felt his arms around me, his hand moving to my hair. I pulled back. My eyes had to be dark; I was panting as if I had just ran a marathon. Naruto ran his finger over my lower lip and I shivered. As his blue eyes darkened, looking up at me, he leaned up and kissed me again.

After the need for oxygen became so annoyingly apparent, I pulled back again. Staring at him, I leaned over, kissing his neck. He let out a mewl that went straight to my loins. As I nipped down his neck to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, I felt the goosebumps start popping up on his arms. Taking my tongue, I ran it over his throat and up over his chin to his lips, kissing him again. As I started to kiss him, I ran my hands under his shirt, raking my nails down his back gently. He hissed. "Damn, Kashi…" he arched his chest towards me, letting his head fall back. Smirking, I kissed down his chest after moving his shirt up out of the way, running my tongue over his supple pink buds that were standing at attention. Shivering in my arms, Naruto ran his hands up into my hair. "Oh, damn, Kashi that feels good." He whimpered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and he pulled back, eyes dark and hooded. "Stay right here. I want to continue this. But if I don't answer the door, Sasuke will just come in anyways." Getting up, Naruto went to the door. I couldn't really hear most of what was being said, but Sasuke was refusing to leave. Finally, Sasuke barged past Naruto. Coming into the room, Sasuke slammed a lightning blade through my shoulder, pinning me to the wall. "Sasuke, what the hell?" Naruto asked, his face angry.

"Naruto, this bastard killed my family and my clan! And you helped him escape?" The Uchiha's eyes were dark and angry.

"Sasuke, you don't understand!" Naruto started, as Sasuke rounded on Naruto.

"What is there to understand?" Sasuke roared as I saw Itachi come in the open door.

"Sasuke! Stop this instant. Come with me." Itachi ordered.

"Nii-san, this bastard is here and Naruto has betrayed the Leaf by letting him esc…" Sasuke started as Itachi glared at Sasuke.

"Enough. Come with me. I'll explain everything, _especially_ why neither Naruto nor Kakashi have betrayed the Leaf." Grasping Sasuke firmly, Itachi basically drug Sasuke out, Sasuke resisting the entire way. As he was drug out, he sliced down my arm, leaving scorched skin. As Naruto closed the door and locked it, he came over and checked my injuries.

"It's fine, Naruto. It will heal." I had laid my arm on the arm of the couch to make sure nothing touched it. It hurt like hell.

"Stay here. I'm going to get a med kit." Getting up, Naruto left. I heard him rummaging around in the other room. Finally, I heard him come back. As he went to fixing up my arm, he helped me lay down afterwards. "Just rest up. We can finish what we started later." As he sat down at the end of the couch putting my feet in his lap and massaging them I realized that I _was_ tired after everything that happened today, so I fell asleep rather quickly.

()()()

I don't know how long I had been out, but it was dark outside. I figured it was early morning. I heard talking from the kitchen. Okay, maybe it was late night. In any event, I sat up gingerly. Listening quietly, I could hear Naruto and Minato's voices.

"So, you know everything now, son?" Minato's voice was concerned and tired.

"Yea, Kakashi finally woke up and told me what was going on. He made me promise to give you a chance to explain with an open mind. So, go on…explain."


	29. Decisions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I apologize right now! I hate having this long of delays between updates. However, the Holidays happen. Birthdays happen. And opening a new business happens. Therefore, I have been crazy busy. I plan on updating Kitsune before my weekend is up, and then hope to get back onto a weekly schedule (if not more than 1 a week). Only hiccup there may be is my oldest is having her sweet 16 this weekend, so that may make updates weird for next week-I have Christmas, New Years, my mom's birthday, my birthday, my husband's birthday and my oldest's birthday all between Dec 25-Jan 10...busy time of year :(-but it should get back to normal soon. Thanks for all the support and not giving up on me! Now, onto the continuing saga…

I was suddenly extremely uncomfortable. I felt that I was eavesdropping on something personal that I should not be eavesdropping on. Getting up quietly, I went to slip out the window.

"I don't think so, Kakashi. Come in here. You are a part of this conversation." Naruto's voice brooked no argument. Sighing, shoulders slumping, I trudged into the kitchen, suddenly very aware of my masklessness. Bowing to Minato, who looked troubled, I sat at an empty chair to the right of Naruto, who was sitting across from his father.

"So, explain. Explain in front of your sacrificial lamb." Naruto said, a hard edge to his voice as he motioned to me. I let out a huff as Minato looked at me, silencing me, even though I wasn't going to say anything.

"Naruto, I … I don't know where to begin, so I'll start at the most logical place. I had known Kakashi since his birth. I became his sensei. We bonded…he seemed to open up to me more than anyone else, even as limited as that opening up was." He shot me a look and a small smile. My lips twitched up slightly.

Continuing, he looked at his son. "I could tell a difference in Kakashi when he came back from one of his missions. He had saved Obito with the help of the fox from a collapsing cave. That had been unheard of, especially since Kakashi and the fox had always seemed…uncomfortable, with each other. Not outright rage, but…uncomfortable. I didn't know what had changed, but I knew something had." Looking down at his hands, Minato closed his eyes. Letting out a deep breath that seemed to have the weight of the world in it, he opened them; clear blue staring at his son's distrustful gaze.

"Kakashi wouldn't elaborate, and I didn't push. Perhaps it was puberty…how would I know? I had never been a jinchurriki, how do I know what goes through a container's mind? Anyways, Kakashi always seemed…older…after that…with more on his mind. There was a…weight, a maturity, which he seemed to carry. Again, I thought it was something to do with jinchurriki. Life…and training went on. And then you were born." Smiling softly at the memory, Minato took a sip of his drink.

Staring down into his cup, Minato continued. "I didn't know about the mark. You had been born with such a full head of hair… Your mother told me it was a birthmark, and so I never looked. I mean, what is in a birthmark, anyways? A birthmark is a birthmark. I never thought much about it." Minato looked sad. "So, life went on. Kakashi had promised to protect you, and I thought that a wonderful idea. After all, kin of the Hokage are natural targets."

Shaking his head at the memories, Minato continued. "Then I started getting word of an uprising in the Uchihas…a coup that would destroy the village. One day, Kakashi came to me, explaining what had happened, what would happen, and the ramifications of what would happen. I was confused, as I knew that only three people knew of this…I hadn't even informed the Elders." Looking ruefully at me, I cut my eyes to the floor.

"After Kakashi laid out the plan, I thought it the best option. Someone was going to be exiled…and Kakashi offering was better than drafting an Uchiha. I didn't know you were his soulmate, or I would have never sent him. He never told me about his mark, in all the time I had known him." Minato looked up, eyes beseeching, begging for forgiveness that Naruto hadn't given yet.

"And?" Naruto asked, staring.

"And…he went on the mission." Minato looked slightly confused. Naruto stared at his father, waiting. Minato started to look uncomfortable as the minutes ticked by. Naruto barked out a laugh. There was no humor behind it.

"Why did you let him get tortured, when he did all of this…all of the reasons to be tortured, for the Leaf?" Naruto stared hard at his father.

"Naruto, being Hokage isn't all handshakes and respect. It's making hard decisions…decisions you don't want to make, but that you have to make. For the good of all the people…not just one person." Minato's face still had that begging look on his face, begging for his son's understanding and forgiveness.

Naruto just stared at his dad. "And what now? Are you sending him back? Or are you going to let Ibiki-san kill him?"

Minato flinched as if slapped. I cleared my throat. "Naruto…I've already explained that I have to go back. The Leaf has made many advances, but still isn't ready for the Akatsuki's full force, even with the information I have gathered and the distractions I have placed."

Naruto turned fierce eyes on me. "Then I've already explained. I am going with you."

Minato stood. "Nar…"

Naruto looked over at him, blue eyes hard. "I'm seventeen and a shinobi. You are a Hokage who sacrificed your own jounin for the Village, instead of finding a different way. I cannot respect that. There are always other ways. You could have staged an escape, or had him fight off and incapacitate Itachi, or something instead of the barbaric things you allowed to be done to him." Taking his hitai-ate off, he pulled out a shuriken and sliced through the Leaf insignia. "You are no longer my Hokage."

()()()

Flashstepping through the trees, Naruto at my side, I was still sickened with the memories that haunted me. Minato's face was…devastating after Naruto said what he said to the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Minato loved his son dearly, and Naruto just destroyed a part of Minato. As Naruto packed a bag, I convinced Minato to not consider Naruto a rogue nin. No one knew what was said but us three, so I convinced Minato to just assume this as the beginning of the mission. He would tell the ANBU about the situation, as Naruto's name would have to be put in the Bingo Book. The ANBU would protect him as much as possible. I would protect him completely.

Neither of us spoke as we moved through the night. In the early hours of the morning, I noticed that Naruto looked exhausted. "We could stop..." I started.

"No. Knowing dad, he will already have my name in the Bingo Book. We have to get more distance." Naruto stared ahead, the fatigue on his face.

"Naruto, you don't mean that. You know your father loves you dearly. Even if you disagree with his decision." Naruto said nothing, staring straight ahead. After another mile or two I stopped. Naruto looked over, stifling a yawn. "On my back." Before Naruto could protest, I put his arms around my neck, adjusting him. "I slept some…you have not. I will continue on." I felt his arms and legs hold on for a while…as we went on, I felt him fall asleep.

 _ **This is not your fault.**_

 _I really don't know what to think anymore._ I admitted, holding onto Naruto as he slept, still moving tree to tree.

 _ **Naruto has to make his own way. Maybe one day he will understand…or maybe one day you will.**_

 _What the hell do you mean by that?_ It had been about an hour before Kurama started talking to me. I was slightly fatigued, but felt I had to push on for Naruto's sake. I was in no mood for riddles.

 _ **Did you ever think that perhaps your and Minato's ways of thinking are outdated? Perhaps Naruto has some points? Yes, I agree with you that the Leaf still is not ready…although it is much better off than it was. In addition, yes, shinobi put the Village above themselves. However, there WERE other ways to handle your capture. You're just so caught up in Naruto that you blindly follow this martyr path. Maybe…just maybe…being with Naruto does not have to be as painful as you always seem to make it.**_

 _I don't know what you're talking about._ Stopping, I looked around. Seeing a cave in the distance, I stopped the conversation I was having with Kurama. It was getting uncomfortable. The cave was secluded, and I was exhausted, as was Naruto. I couldn't wake him up to take watch and I couldn't' go on much longer carrying him. Laying him against a wall in the small, damp cave, I summoned Pakkun. "Keep watch." I instructed the pug nosed pooch. Nodding, Pakkun positioned himself in a secluded, shady corner.

Going over to Naruto, I pulled a blanket out of my backpack. The story was, Naruto was tired of being Minato's brat and in his shadow. He wanted a new life…and was looking for a sign. After being sent on a mission to bring back the rogue nin and being able to capture me, he believed that I let him capture me. That also helped my mission as well. I convinced him to join the Akatsuki. He packed two bags, and helped me escape. It was easy for him, being the Hokage's son.

Laying down, I pulled Naruto into my arms. However, this was not some romantic ideal of mine; we were probably still too close for Naruto's comfort, even though I didn't believe Minato would send people out looking for us…at least not in this direction. Minato knew the way I was going back. Still, I had to keep up the illusion…what if the Akatsuki was looking for me? Therefore, I couldn't start a fire…and the morning was cool. Combining our body heat under the blanket, I fell asleep, holding the blonde tightly to me.

()()()

Everything that happened the past twenty-four hours recycled itself through my brain while I slept. Cataloguing, organizing, reflecting, and puzzling. Waking, I felt refreshed, with a clarity I did not have before. Suddenly…there was tickling…I felt tickling on my wrist. Opening my eye, I saw that Naruto's head was bowed, his fingers running over the letters of his name on my wrist. "You're awake." He noted, not moving.

"Hai." I acknowledged quietly.

"You didn't wake me to take watch." He accused, fingers still running over the letters.

"No. I summoned Pakkun." I noted, mildly interested in what Naruto was doing. It felt nice. It was reminiscent of my other lifetime. With my Naruto. "You are right, you know." I conceded. "At least partially."

Blue eyes looked up at me. "Huh?" Naruto asked, confused.

"You are not the Naruto of my original timeline. This much is true. I am in love with Naruto…the Naruto of my original timeline. However, I am in love with you, too. That's the way soulmates work…at least with me. I didn't want to be in love with you in either timeline…but I didn't have a choice. I told you soulmates are different for every person. For me…for the Hatakes, once we meet our soulmates, we irrevocably fall in love with them. The love deepens over time, but its there, initially. Therefore, I did what was needed in my past life. Moreover, I will do what is needed in this lifetime. All of it, to protect you. I was drawn to you in both lives. I have a need…nay…an obsession, to protect you … both of you. Therefore, Naruto, I may not know you well, but I love you. In addition, since you made this decision to join me, I have made my decision as well. I will not push you away. But I will die to save you."

Naruto looked up, saying nothing. As I ran my thumb over his cheek again, he closed his eyes. "It seems Fate won't let me stay away from you." I continued. His face softened as my thumb continued to rub his cheek gently. "Therefore, I am embracing my fate, and pulling you close. Fate seems to be telling me that I can protect you better closer to me. I hope, one day, that you return my love. But I know soulmates are different for everyone. You may not return my love."

"And if I don't?" Naruto asked, opening up those beautiful eyes and staring at me as he whispered the question that hurt my heart.

"I'll love you always, and smile as you find someone else. Your happiness is my ninja way."

()()()

It only took another day to get to the Akatsuki. As Tobi ushered me in, Konan came over, staring at me, rubbing a hand up and down my arm "What did they do to you?" She asked. I felt Naruto's eyes on the back of me. I had told him about Konan. I had also told him that I would be finding a way to break it off, as I could not pretend or settle for anything with her, not with Naruto there, and the possibility of a chance with him.

"Uzumaki, Naruto helped me to escape." I said blandly.

At that moment, Pain walked in. "And, who do we have here?" Pain said, staring at Naruto, noting the slash of his headband.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. Lord Fourth's son…and rogue nin of the Leaf Village since I helped Chi Kira escape. I've come to join the Akatsuki."


	30. Test

"You have done your job well, Hatake." Pain noted in that deep baritone that seemed to reverberate throughout the room. Konan stood to the side, eyeing me quizzically, but staying silent. "How did you convince him to join?"

Naruto had been led off to a different room, awaiting an assignment to cement his loyalty to the group. He would not even be allowed quarters until that had happened. Shrugging offhandedly, I crossed my arms, leaning against a pillar. "I could read him rather easily. I could almost…sense…his dissatisfaction. I simply explained how he could rise to the occasion, out from under the shadow of his father, by joining the Akatsuki. I told him there was something about him that was unique."

"Ah, yes…the whole unique business." Pain murmured thoughtfully, placing an index finger to his mouth. "Everyone yearns to be unique…just like everyone else." Staring at me thoughtfully for a moment, he finally nodded. "Very well. I shall find a mission to ensure his loyalty."

Nodding, I bowed, turned and left. As I got to my room, I opened it and went inside, Konan right behind me. As I stood in the room, best trying to figure out how to stop this relationship with Konan, she slid up behind me, running her hand down my arm. "Hatake, I heard you were tortured. Was that true?" Her voice was kind, compassionate. She really wasn't a bad woman, it's just her loyalties were to Pain. Pain wasn't necessarily a bad man, but he was misguided. Unfortunately, his misguided vision was harmful to the Leaf and to Naruto, and therefore he was my enemy. Moreover, since Konan was loyal to Pain, so was she.

I turned to face her. Slipping off my mask, she kissed me as I grabbed her wrists, stopping her from putting her arms around me. The door opened then. "Hmmm, sorry for the intrusion…" I heard Kisame's voice as I pulled back. Looking at him, I saw Naruto standing beside him. Naruto's blue eyes looked at the scene in front of him with mild interest. Raising his eyebrow at me, I raised mine back at him. I may love Naruto, but there was no reason to explain myself whenever he and I were not even a couple.

"Boss wants you and Konan to join me and Blondie on a mission." Kisame informed us. Sighing, I nodded. I hadn't even had a chance to sit down. However, you couldn't really question Pain. Grabbing my pack, I looked to Konan. Taking the pack from me, she looked to Kisame. Rolling his eyes, he let out a huff. "You two really are predictable. We should only be gone three days. Normal temperatures." Nodding, Konan left, followed by Kisame with a "Watch the brat until we come back." Over his shoulder.

Nodding, I sat on the bed as they left. "Well, I guess she's better than you remember, huh?" Naruto said a slight edge to his voice. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Naruto turned, crossing his arms.

 _ **Is he jealous?**_

 _I don't know. I wouldn't think so, as he said he liked me, but wasn't in love with me._

 _ **Well, why aren't you explaining?**_

 _I don't have to explain. We aren't a couple, we aren't exclusive, and I didn't cheat on him. I have no reason to explain. Why am I even explaining this to you?_ My eye twitched.

Nothing was said between Kurama and me, nor Naruto and me for the next five minutes until Kisame and Konan returned. "Ready?" Fish face asked us. Nodding, I stood, taking my pack from Konan. As I turned, I swore I could see a bit of resentment in those blue eyes. I must have been imagining things.

()()()

The task was a relatively easy one, to my way of thinking. Naruto had to destroy the bridge in the Land of Waves that Tazuna had built with the help of Naruto's genin team. As Kisame, Konan and I escorted Naruto (read, make sure he was not selling secrets to the Leaf or setting up the Akatsuki), the knucklehead was quiet. I had a feeling, knowing Naruto and his loyalties that this would actually be a bit more difficult than it would seem to be. As Konan and I sat down by the tree, Kisame telling Naruto about the job as he found a spot in the stream to watch Naruto, I could tell by the set to the blonde's jaw that I was correct in my deductions.

"What's the point in blowing up this bridge?" Naruto asked, darting his eyes between the three of us.

"Look, kid, we don't ask the why, we just do as we are told. At least, to be a part of the Akatsuki we do." Kisame growled, obviously already bored with this discussion. I pulled out my _Icha Icha_ book and started reading. I had to keep up appearances. In addition, what I would do while on a mission that I wasn't lead on? Be bored and read.

While I pretended to read, I watched Naruto out of the corner of my eye. He huffed, but headed out to the bridge. As Konan laid her head on my shoulder, I kept Naruto in my line of sight. I was _not_ having a break up conversation in front of Kisame. Fish face bugged the shit out of me, more so than the rest. Some of the Akatsuki I could empathize with, understanding their backgrounds, limited though I found out about them. However, Fish face had no redeeming qualities.

Watching Naruto, I saw him case the bridge. _Good job, Naruto._ If he had kept questioning, Kisame would have just called the mission off and went back, reporting the failure to Pain. As Naruto moved into position, I wondered how he would go about it. He wasn't necessarily known for his stealth, so I figured he would Rasengan the bridge. What he did surprised me.

Naruto came back. "Okay, I know what I want to do. However, we need to wait until dark for me to do it." Grunting begrudgingly, Kisame nodded and settled into the water. Konan ran her hand up and down my arm, and then laid her head in my lap. I raised an eyebrow at that. I don't know why she was acting so clingy all of a sudden. Going back to my book, I saw a glint of anger in Naruto's eye before he turned and sat down, staring at the bridge from a nearby tree. _Of course, he would be angry. Tazuna held a special spot in his heart, Tazuna and that grandkid. Now Naruto has to destroy the bridge that Tazuna spent so long fixing._

 _ **I guess so.**_ Kurama didn't seem to care as he sounded rather bored.

As the shadows grew long, the camp was quiet. Konan fell asleep and I kept reading. When it became twilight, Naruto stood. Going over to the edge of the water, Naruto slipped off his shirt, jumped into the water, and swam to the bridge. As he climbed on the support pillar that rose out of the still water, about 100 shadow clones appeared. As they went about scaling the bridge like monkeys, I put the book up, watching Naruto. Eventually, Naruto jumped back into the water and swam back over. Stepping out, he slipped his shirt back on, his jacket over it. Sitting down in front of the small tree on the other side of the clearing from the river, he waited.

"Kid chickened out. Come on, I'm calling it. Let's go." Kisame said with a huff. Sighing, I roused Konan awake as I stood. I didn't believe it, but I had to make it appear that I thought Kisame was right.

Suddenly there was a HUGE explosion from the bridge as it shattered. As we all looked over, save Naruto, Naruto simply stood. "Time delayed kayakujutsu. My clones made them til close, then helped me place them. I wasn't going to get captured. Let's go." Turning, he flash stepped towards the trees as a smirk of pride appeared on my lips. No one said anything the whole way home.

()()()

Reporting the success back to Pain, Konan confirming, Pain looked at Naruto. "Well done. I will allow you to room with Kisame." As Kisame sputtered, Naruto crossed his arms, bottom lip protruding.

"I don't wanna room with Goldfish." Naruto pouted. Pain raised an eyebrow.

"Your wishes aren't really any of my concern." Pain noted.

"Yea, but…isn't my roommate supposed to be my partner?" Naruto noted.

"Yes." Pain responded, looking rather bored.

"I don't wanna partner with Kisame. Kakashi would be a better partner for me." Naruto said, hands on his hips. I felt Konan stiffen next to me. Switching partners while another partner was alive was unusual…in face, I was only aware of Sasori having done it before. When Sasori died, Konan had become my partner, as Pain had quit going out on missions and Pain thought that Konan's personality complimented mine.

"You forget your place." Konan stated icily. "You are new here and in no place to question Pain." I avoided rolling my eyes as I heard Kurama chuckling.

"I don't have to join this. I can make it on my own." Naruto pointed out. "Just cause I'm a rogue ninja doesn't mean I have to come here. It's not like this is a reject fall back." He glanced at me. "I wanna be partners with Kakashi."

Yawning, Pain turned away. "No." And with that, he was gone.

()()()

Stepping into my room, I slipped off my shoes and robe. Sitting down on the bed in my pants, I slipped off my shirt. Konan came over, crawling behind me and rubbing my shoulders. "How dare he think he can question Pain?" Konan asked with a huff.

"True, he will need to be watched a bit." I stated, playing my part. I knew she reported still to Nagato, even though I had never met Nagato yet, just the corpses Nagato used that went by the name of Pain. "Why he wishes to be with me, I still don't know."

Konan growled, crawling around and into my lap. "He wants to bed you." She accused, kissing my neck. _Damnit, Naruto's little tantrum has screwed up my plans. Why did he throw it anyways? Must be because I am the only one he is comfortable with._ Instead of breaking up with her as I had planned, I chuckled, allowing her to continue to kiss me.

"Well, I suppose he doesn't know me that well. I am in a relationship with you." I noted, pulling my mask down and pulling her in close for a kiss. As she hummed in approval and disrobed me, I refused to cringe. As I flipped her around and slid into her ass, I imagined blonde hair as I rammed her hard. As she thought I was eager because I missed her, I thought of the blonde I truly did.

()()()

Twenty-four hours later, Kisame barged into my room. Konan was getting food, and I was reading a book. Sighing, I looked up at Kisame. "If you don't learn to knock I will loop you in a genjutsu you will not release from."

Kisame ignored me, his face frantic. "Kakashi, you have to change partners with me." He begged, coming over and grabbing my arm. Looking at him in confusion, I raised an eyebrow.

"Kisame, I have never seen you in this state. What is going on?" I was mildly confused at this turn of events.

"That…that kid…he won't…fucking…stop…TALKING! And if he isn't talking, he's singing…, humming…, or…making some kind of fucking noise! I am going to go insane if you do not switch with me! I've talked to Pain, and he's agreed to my request. Please, Kakashi…anything. Just please, switch with me!" Kisame looked miserable. However, I didn't trust Kisame.

"I will go speak to Lord Pain." Getting up, I slipped on my shoes and headed out. Being granted admittance to Pain's chamber, I bowed upon entering. "Lord Pain, Kisame just came and told me that you wanted me to change partners?" I said nothing else about it. I wasn't sure if this was a trap…if it was, I didn't want to fall in it.

"Yes, I agreed to it if you agreed. It seems that our newest member is rather…tenacious…in his desires. He has somehow latched onto you. So, if you wish to change partners, I will allow it." Pain said dismissively.

Cocking my head to the side, I thought about this option. After ten minutes of silence, "I will agree to it, to keep the peace, as long as Konan is okay with this." I knew that Konan had more influence with Pain than anyone else had, and didn't want to jeopardize my place. As Pain nodded, I took my leave.

()()()

Grabbing my bag, I went to Kisame's room. Knocking on the door, Kisame opened it, bag and sword in hand. I raised an eyebrow. "I hadn't agreed to move, yet." I noted, looking pointedly at his items. In fact, it almost didn't happen. Konan threw a fit and didn't want me to leave. I pointed out that it might be better for me to room with Naruto to calm him and get his complete acquiescence to destroy the Leaf that much faster. Besides, it didn't end our relationship, just made living arrangements different. After a bit more buttering up, and some more sex, she agreed. She did get Pain to give Kisame his own room, as she didn't want to share a room with Fish face either.

"It's called wishful thinking." Kisame sneered, but I saw the fear in his eyes, as well as hearing Naruto talking nonstop from their bathroom. Sighing, I shouldered my way in.

"Get out of my room. Konan got Pain to give you a private room." I said. Without another word, Kisame was gone. I took off my shoes and shut the door. Dropping my bag on the vacant bed, I went to the bathroom. "Naruto, stop…you got what you wanted." As I saw Naruto stand and smile triumphantly, putting his toothbrush up, I put a finger to my lips. Leaning over his ear, I whispered, "Don't say anything to blow our cover. I don't know if the room is bugged…in any sense of the word…or not." Naruto nodded, grabbing a rag and washing his face.

I went and sat on my bed to meditate. _Kurama, can you see if the room is bugged at all?_

 _ **Do I look like a cleaning service to you?**_ I woke him up. He was grumpy.

 _I mean are there any listening and/or visual devices in the room to record our activity._ I sighed.

 _ **Fuck. My. Mortal. Life.**_ Kurama seethed. He was silent for a few minutes, and then came back. _**No, it's not right now. What, would you like me to put a daily reminder in my Dayrunner to check for bugs, as you call them?**_

 _Yes, that would be wonderful._ I said, syrupy sweet. Suddenly, my head hurt from him smacking my head in the soul prison.

 _ **Dick.**_

Opening my eyes, I looked at Naruto. "The room isn't bugged." I noted. Nodding, he walked over and slapped my face.

"You're a dick." He growled, his eyes flaring dark blue.


	31. Traveling Companions

Sighing, I looked up at the blonde. "Why am I a dick?" I asked mildly.

Huffing, crossing his arms, Naruto sat on the bed. "You tell me how much you love me and that we are soulmates and how much you would do for me, then you just come back and kiss and fuck... _that_?" Naruto asked, his eyes a dangerous dark blue.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I did kiss and fuck Konan. She _is_ my girlfriend. I explained all of this to you back in the Leaf." I didn't understand where he was going with this.

"Yea, but then _you_ said you were going to break up with her." Naruto pointed out, his voice still all huffy.

"And I was planning to, until you threw a tantrum in front of Pain. Now, I have to keep up appearances for awhile." I explained as Naruto's nostrils flared.

"Why? Is all this a lie? I bet you don't even really like me. You were probably just using me." Naruto's voice sounded hurt.

Shaking my head, I frowned as I explained. "Pain is extremely suspicious by nature. You help me escape, come back, throw a fit to room with me, and I break up with Konan, whom I've been seeing for three years? All for someone I've known for a week? How does that look?" I questioned patiently to Naruto.

"Normal, according to you. _You_ were the one to say that the Hatakes fell hard and forever. Seems you're the exception." Naruto huffed, flopping on his bed and rolling over with his back to me.

 _Did I walk into a parallel dimension? What the hell is going on with Naruto?_ I was so confused.

 _ **Awww, the lil brat is butthurt.**_ Kurama was chuckling, humor laced through his voice.

 _Butthurt_? I asked.

 _ **Yea, butthurt. Ya know, an excessive and usually unjustified feeling of being hurt.**_ Kurama explained patiently to me.

 _I know what butthurt means._ I explained irritably, my eye twitching again. _But, why would he be butthurt about this? He isn't even in love with me, so why does he care that I'm seeing someone? Yea, he said he liked me and wanted to see where it went, but he also said he wasn't in love with me and didn't know if he'd ever fall in love with me._

 _ **I'm not a therapist, asswipe. I don't know. I'm just telling you what he is. If you want to know why don't you talk to him?**_ Kurama was definitely grumpy.

 _I'm not big on talking._ I pointed out.

I could feel Kurama cross his arms and flop down, his back to me. Sighing, I looked at Naruto's back. I wanted to talk to him, but what was there to say? I didn't even understand why he was mad. Sighing, I laid down and went to sleep, effectively in the middle of two pissed off children who had their backs to me.

()()()

My eyes flew open. It was dark, even though I could see well. _What was I hearing?_ Checking, I could hear someone crying. Feeling around in my head, I could sense it wasn't Kurama. Kurama was firmly asleep. In fact, I don't think I'd ever felt him cry. That left only one option. Sitting up, I went over to Naruto's bed. Sitting down on it, I called out softly, "Naruto?"

I felt Naruto stiffen as he sniffled. "What?" He asked, a bit disgruntled.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. I wanted to pull him into my arms, but with the way he acted earlier, I didn't know if it would do more harm than good.

"Don't worry about it. You don't really care anyways." Naruto said, his tone that of a petulant child.

I sighed heavily. "Naruto, I don't know where this butthurt is coming from, but I am sorry you feel this way." Naruto didn't respond. Shrugging, I got up and went back to my bed. I was really confused. Naruto got what he wanted, and now he was upset. _What is wrong with him?_

()()()

The next week was really awkward. Naruto didn't really speak to me too much. I went about, business as usual. I had dinner with Konan a couple of times, along with a dab of sex (her request). Finally, Pain called Naruto and I into his chambers with a mission. We needed to get some information on the Eight Tails. We'd be heading into Kumogakure. We knew he was a formidable opponent, and that we were not ready to face him just yet. Konan was working on something, although what I didn't know. Heading to the room, I grabbed my pack.

"Are you ready for your first true mission?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yea, of course. What, don't think I can do it?" Naruto asked sullenly. Rolling my eyes, I said nothing, slinging my robe on.

"Let's go." I said simply. Naruto followed, saying nothing. This mission should prove to be … long.

()()()

After two days of traveling, we finally arrived at a small town. I knew we were closing in on Kumogakure. Finding an inn, I led Naruto to it and rented a room. Unfortunately, there was only one room and one bed. Going up to the room, I put my pack on the floor. "You can have the bed." I responded. He hadn't said one word to me in the two days we had been traveling. Nodding, the blonde put his pack on the bed and went to the bathroom.

Sighing, I stripped down to my shorts and started stretching. Laying on the floor, I put my feet and legs against the wall, my butt against it to stretch my back some, as I had tweaked it when we were travelling. Closing my eyes, I relaxed.

I must have dozed off. Naruto's quiet voice woke me. "You could have just told me the truth." Rolling my head to the side, I looked at him. Naruto's eyes were sad.

"What truth are you speaking of?" I asked Naruto, confused as to what he was talking about.

"You could have just told me what the mission was, and that you wanted me here cause of the Akatsuki. I would have came." He said quietly, cutting his eyes away as he sat down on the bed.

I stood and walked over to the bed. "Naruto, everything I've told you since you've asked me to explain myself has been the truth. I don't understand your actions this past week." I responded honestly. Maybe now he was ready to talk.

Naruto looked away. "There isn't anything special about me. The only reason most people want to be around me is because I'm the Hokage's son. They think if they are close to me, they can get something." He wrapped his arms around himself, hugging himself.

"Naruto." I sat down on the bed and reached over, pulling Naruto into my lap. He actually didn't offer any resistance. I think I was starting to understand Naruto's actions. As I cradled him into my arms, I rocked him. "You are special in your own right. You are very talented at the shadow clone jutsu, you're loyal to those that gain your friendship, and you have a huge heart. You don't give up when you set your mind to something. Just because you are the Hokage's son doesn't diminish your own light." I felt Naruto slump into my arms. As I adjusted to hold the added weight, Naruto laid his head on my shoulder. He didn't say anything for the longest time.

"Kakashi?" He finally asked.

"Yes?" I said. My arm was going numb, but I didn't want to ruin this.

"Would you love me if my name wasn't written on your wrist?" Naruto lifted his head, vulnerable blue eyes looking up at me.

My heart hurt looking into those blue eyes. "I'd love you even if I never met you. It would just be a gaping hole never to be filled." I whispered.

"Kakashi...I lied to you." Naruto whispered, looking ashamed.

I raised an eyebrow. "How?" I asked, confused.

"I've loved you from the first moment I met you, but I'm scared. I'm scared I'm not enough. I'm scared you'll get to know the real me and not be interested anymore. I'm scared you're only interested in me because I'm Lord Fourth's son." Naruto admitted, looking down.

"Naruto." I whispered, forcing his chin up gently to make him look at me, "I've loved you through two of your lifetimes...and it's not enough. I'll never stop loving you, and forever isn't enough time to spend with you."

Blinking a couple times, he bit his lower lip and leaned up, kissing me gently. I closed my eyes as I kissed him back. Pulling back, he let out a shaky breath. "I want to believe you...but I'm so scared, Kakashi." Naruto admitted.

"I understand. We can take it as slow as you like, Naruto. I just want to be with you."

Smiling tentatively, Naruto nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go to the bathroom, then, we can go get something to eat?" As if to prove his point, his stomach growled.

I chuckled. "Okay." As he went to the bathroom, I got dressed again. When he came out, I took his hand, kissing the knuckles, and headed out.

()()()

"So, how are we going to find him?" Naruto asked as we sat down for dinner. We both put on civilian clothing, so as not to draw attention. Akatsuki robes tended to draw unwanted stares. We had left our hitai-ate in the room as well. Again, unwanted stares were trying to be avoided. Taking a sip of my water, I shrugged.

"I'll see if Kurama can't sense Gyuki." Looking at the menu, I chose some sushi with a side of miso soup. Naruto, not surprisingly, chose ramen. Naruto looked at me. As we sat in companionable silence, Naruto started to shift in his seat. Finally he looked up at me, his face serious. "I am really...I don't know. Confused? Uncomfortable? But not like in a bad way. I mean, I'm comfortable with you, and I like being around you. I feel...like home when I'm with you. I've never felt more comfortable. But, I mean...I don't know what I'm doing or what I'm supposed to do." Naruto looked up at me.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently before pulling back. "We'll figure it out. The biggest thing is...don't worry about it. Do what comes naturally. You're not going to screw anything up, because I already love you." I smiled.

" _Faggots."_ I heard whispered. Sighing, I hoped Naruto hadn't heard. I had heard that the Village Hidden in the Clouds was a bit homophobic. Sadly, it seemed it was true. Naruto smiled up at the waitress as she sat our food down. It didn't appear that he had, and that was good. He had enough going on, he didn't need to deal with homophobic idiots too.

Taking a bite of the sushi, I hummed in appreciation. It was very good. As we ate in companionable silence, the crowd came and left in waves. As dinner was finished, I ordered some dango for Naruto. I wasn't into sweets, but I knew Naruto had a soft spot. As he ate it appreciatively, he looked at me. "Don't you want some?" he asked, offering me a bite.

"No. I don't have a big sweet tooth. I like more savory and salty dishes." Leaning back, I finished my water while he finished his dessert. Afterwards, I paid and took Naruto out. Naruto slipped his hand in mine as we walked, the moonlight shining on the path.

"Anyplace in particular you want to go?" I was still listening, hoping to figure out information about B.

"Nope, maybe just walk around and then we can find what we're looking for." Naruto said to me. Maybe this blonde was just a bit more sneaky than we gave him credit for. Although, he still liked to barge into things. Nodding, we walked in silence. I overheard a lot of conversations, but nothing about B.

"Oh, look...it's two little fudgepackers." A bald man sneered, stepping in front of us. I recognized the voice as from the restaurant. Naruto's face went red, his hands balling into fists. I saw three other men with him. All were at least 5'5" and reeking of whiskey.

I sighed. "Let us pass. We've done nothing to any of you."

The leader, a bald man with a scar by his ear, sneered. "Oh, you've done plenty. You're stealing my oxygen, you cocksucker." He snarled.

I felt Naruto tense. I was so used to trash talk, this was really quite unimpressive. Moving to push my way through, the bald man grabbed Naruto's chin. "He does have a pretty mouth mouth though...maybe he's the cocksucker...he seems to be more girly anyways.." The man stated, an evil look to his face as he eyed my Naruto. Before anyone could react, including Naruto, I snapped upon seeing his hand on Naruto's flawless skin and the malice in his eyes..

Snarling, I felt Kurama waking up. "No one touches what's mine." I slammed my hand upward, slamming his nose into his brain, killing him instantly. As the men yelled, Naruto attacked the tall, skinny one who yelped at the power of Naruto. As knives came out, the fight started.

It didn't take long. After a few minutes, the men lay at our feet, all unconscious except for the man I killed. Looking to Naruto, I shrugged. "I suppose we should dispose of the body."

Naruto's eyes got huge. "Uh...three of them aren't dead, Kakashi. What are we supposed to do with them?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of their memories." I stated as I summoned my pack. "Please dispose of the bald one. However you'd like."

Pakkun nodded. "Thanks for lunch, Boss." And the pack carried the bald man off. As I worked on the memories of the other three, exposing them to my Sharingan, I then took Naruto back to the Inn. Going into the bathroom, I stripped and stepped into the shower, noticing I was covered in blood. As the warm water ran over my body, I started to worry. I thought I had more control than this, but as soon as Naruto was threatened, I snapped, allowing Kurama to take over.

 _ **Don't blame me. I didn't take over. You were firmly in control. I just enjoyed the anger. Anger is fun. I enjoy anger. It's destructive. Besides, let's be fair. I still hate people, except for you and Naruto.**_

Frowning, I finished my shower. Stepping out, I put a towel around my waist after drying off. Walking out, I saw Naruto had changed into pajama pants. It looks like he had washed up while I was in the shower. He flushed and averted his eyes.

"Naruto, about tonight…" I started as he launched himself at me, knocking me back on the bed, straddling me. Kissing me deeply, he stole my breath. His tongue delved into my mouth, tasting of dango. I had never tasted anything so appetizing. My tongue chased after his. "N...Naruto?" I gasped when he let up, his eyes dark. I felt myself hardening at Naruto's proximity, kissing and dark eyes.

"Kashi...thanks." Naruto whispered. Realizing our positions, he blushed and got up. Crawling in bed, he held up the cover for me to crawl in. I crawled into the bed, pulling him close to me.

"You're welcome, but for what?" I murmured into that wild golden mane.

"For protecting me. I mean, I coulda protected myself, I am a ninja and all, but the possessiveness...it was nice. It was good to feel wanted...loved. Am I wrong to feel good that you killed for me?" He looked up through his eyelashes. Damn him and his eyes...they are always one of my biggest turn-ons with him. It was at this moment that I remembered I slipped into this bed with him in only a towel, as I felt myself sticking out of the towel on his thigh. Focusing on the question at hand, I swallowed.

"Considering our life and line of work, no. If you were a civilian, I may be more concerned." I replied honestly, kissing his nose. As he crossed his eyes to look at his nose, he snuggled into me, his warm breath on my chest.

"G'nite, Kashi." he whispered.

"Good night, Naruto."

"Don't let go...even if I try to get away?" He whispered.

"Never." Holding him tightly, I slept, content.


	32. Missing B

Waking up, I felt his warmth. I had to admit…it was nice. Knowing he was mine was…nice. I reveled in the moment, as I knew it wouldn't last. Hugging him to me, I felt him snuggle into my chest. Closing my eyes, I lay there, enjoying the moment. Suddenly, I felt a smile in my chest.

"Morning." I whispered, kissing the top of his head, the blonde hair tickling my nose.

"Morning." Naruto rolled over, smiling up at me. "This is nice." He admitted. Suddenly he grimaced. "However, my bladder wants to be an ass." Wiggling out of my grasp and the covers, he went into the bathroom. Laying on my back, I stretched. Sitting up, I rubbed my face.

"Yea, that's what I heard. The nine tails is here." The whispered conversation perked my ears up. I frowned and looked to the door. The voices were hushed, but I did have decent hearing. _Shit. This is bad._

Naruto came out, smiling. "Wanna get some breakfast?"

I stood and started putting on my clothes. "Naruto, I believe we need to get moving. The village has found out I'm here."

Naruto's face got serious; nodding he grabbed his bag, slipping on his clothes. As we both slipped on our cloaks, we stepped out. Leaving quickly, we headed on towards where we were told B would be, with a small side trip in store...

()()()

"What does the Akatsuki want with my village?" A was sitting, gripping his chair as he stared at his advisors. His bulked frame dwarfed the chair.

"Well, we know they are collecting the tailed beasts. Rumor has it that they have seven of them." The dark-skinned blonde answered, gulping audibly, the lollipop almost falling out of his mouth. Sitting in the rafters with Naruto, we had been eavesdropping for about fifteen minutes. Naruto's eyes got huge as he looked at me.

"Really?" He mouthed silently. I nodded yes, eyes going back to the exchange.

"And, of course, they have the nine tails jinchuriki that is working with them." The man pointed out. "So, if they get B, they can complete their plan, whatever it is."

"Either Hatake is incredibly smart, or incredibly stupid." A noted after a few moments, gripping his chair so hard I heard the wood creak.

"Lord Raikage?" The lollipop man asked, quizzical eyes trained upon his leader.

"Either Hatake has made an amazing deal with the Akatsuki scum, or he is completely naïve and will be destroyed. The Akatsuki will have no qualms in killing Chi Kira to get the nine tails." A elaborated. As the other man nodded, A dismissed him. "Where the hell is my brother?" A fumed under his breath.

()()()

"Hey! You...Akatsuki!" I heard from behind me. The voice wasn't hostile, but it was on guard.

Frowning, I stopped, slipping an eye over my cloaked shoulder. I had to deal with an incredibly tense Naruto for the last fifteen minutes, and I was getting annoyed. "What?" I asked. It was the guy who was talking to A about fifteen minutes ago. We had left immediately and were about 10 minutes away from the village.

Jogging up, he moved the lollipop from his mouth. "I wanted to talk to you. I know who you are. You're the Assassin of the Black Leaf."

 _That's one I hadn't heard of._ Crossing my arms, I felt Naruto come up and stand next to me as I adjusted my weight onto my right hip.

"Assassin of the Black Leaf?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Yea, he killed all those Uchihas. They were questionable, kinda dark, so we nicknamed them Black Leafs." The guy shrugged.

I felt Naruto stiffen. "What do you want?" I jumped in before Naruto could blow this. I was hoping to get more information on B.

"I want to hire you guys, under the table so to speak, for a mission." He said, slipping the lollipop back in his mouth and crossing his arms.

I raised an eyebrow. I had no intention of taking a mission, but I wanted to hear what this kid said. "What kind of a mission?"

"B's missing. I know you all, well, your group, is trying to get him. I'll pay you more than the Akatsuki will for you to find him and bring him back to us instead of to the Akatsuki."

" _ **Bwah ha, holy shit this kid is funny!"**_ Kurama was laughing so hard, I imagine tears were slipping from his eyes.

I barked out a laugh. "Kid, you don't have enough money for that. The Akatsuki pays very well...and besides, the perks aren't always monetary." I could feel the surprise coming off Naruto, but he played along, chuckling under his breath as well.

"I have more than money too...whatcha want?" His eyes narrowed. This kid had something to prove...I just couldn't figure out what.

"Why do you want B back so bad?" I asked. "Not that it's my concern, but if I am even going to consider double crossing the Akatsuki, I want to know why."

Sighing, but a spark of hope in his eyes, the kid looked down, rubbing his upper arms. "B was my sensei. I love him; he's like the brother I never had. I'm scared something bad has happened to him. We keep him in the village for his protection." His voice was barely audible.

"So, if he's gone missing, I'm worried about him. He doesn't know what the world is like."

" _ **Keep him prisoner is more like it!"**_ Kurama growled. I could feel his anger thrumming through me.

" _Con Calma, Kurama, con calma…"_ I muttered silently.

"Get me audience with A, and then I'll do this for you." I offered. I figured that this kid was underestimating B, but it wasn't my place to say so. The kid's eyes bugged out of his head.

"How am I supposed to do that?" He sputtered. "A hates the Akatsuki!"

I shrugged. "That's for you to figure out. I have some stuff to do. We'll be back in two days." Turning, I headed off, Naruto hot on my heels.

"What are you doing?" Naruto hissed in my ear after we were out of earshot.

"Playing the odds." I replied simply.

"It's probably a trap!" Naruto pointed out.

"Hn, it may be, but you don't think I would go into this without a backup plan, do you?" I cut my eyes to the side to see Naruto's reaction.

"Of course not!" He blushed furiously.

I gave a little shake of my head. "Oh, ye of little faith." Moving on, we headed to where Kurama was telling me he could feel the eight tails. In case B wouldn't go willingly, I may _have_ to take that guy up on his offer.

()()()

"Do you see that?" Naruto whispered to me after a day of traveling. Stopping, I looked to where he motioned. A small sliver of smoke was coming out of an outcropping of rock. Nodding silently, I changed direction, heading towards the smoke. Naruto dutifully followed behind me. Coming up on the entrance, I motioned for Naruto to go to the other side.

" _Kurama, want to help me out here so he doesn't try to kill us?"_ I could feel that Kurama knew the Eight Tails and B were in the cave.

" _ **Not really. Them killing you would be fun. Well, until the killing part. But up to that, it would be quite entertaining. I'm sure they would torture you. Or I can at least hope so."**_ Kurama was chuckling

" _You're an ass sometimes, I hope you realize that."_ I pointed out.

" _ **Of course, but I'm your ass. Well, actually not. Your ass is too bony and pointy. I'm rather big and fluffy. Glad Blondie likes your ole bony ass though. You could cut glass with that ass."**_

My eye started twitching. Suddenly, I heard a deep voice call out, "Yo, yo, yo...who's trespassing at my do'?"

"Hatake, Kakashi and Uzumaki, Naruto." I called out. "We mean you no harm. I've come to talk to you about stopping the Akatsuki from capturing you."

"I don't think I should trust the strangers, but Gyuki says I'm in no danger."

" _ **I can so understand the Eight Tails frustration with this rapping freak."**_ Kurama noted.

" _Well, B will probably be able to understand my frustration with a smartass."_ I replied.

" _ **Fucker."**_

Walking in, I motioned for Naruto to follow behind me. As Naruto did, we walked in on a well-muscled blonde with darkened glasses on, sitting by a fire. As I stopped a bit away, I sat, Naruto sitting down next to me.

"So, how did you find me? Take a lucky jump through a tree?" B asked, eating roasted meat.

"No, we saw a sliver of smoke through the crack in the roof of the cave." I informed him.

Muttering under his breath, B immediately put out the fire. "Yo, I thought you said this cave was tight...but instead, it's left a mark bright as a light!" He muttered, seemingly talking to himself. However, I assumed he was talking to Gyuki.

"Anyways," I moved on. "Naruto and I are members of the Akatsuki. However, I am also container to Kurama, as I'm sure you already know. The Akatsuki already have the tailed beasts up through the seven tails. They are coming after you with a vengeance. I believe it is getting close to time to take them down. In fact, we were sent to capture you...but I have a different proposition." I heard Naruto take in a tiny gasp. _So much for his poker face._

B looked up at me. "And why'm I supposed to believe _you_? Momma din't raise no fool!" He seemed slightly angry.

I shrugged. "Do you trust Gyuki?"

B said nothing, his eyes narrowing as he stared at me. After several moments, he shook his head yes.

" _Kurama, are you and Gyuki even remotely friends?"_

" _ **Hell no. I hate that fucker. Stole my girl back in the day."**_ Seemed that a six-hundred-year breakup still hurt. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. _**"However, the fucker knows I don't lie. I've already told him about what's going on. He's being a dick and doesn't want to believe me, but he will."**_

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. B seemed to be having an internal discussion with himself. I cut my eyes to Naruto. The kid was trying to have a poker face, but I could see he was biting his lip. I needed to remember to talk to him about his tells. He looked over at me, raising an eyebrow as if to ask "What?" Shaking my head, I turned back to the rapping problem at hand.

"Alright, so Gyuki says I can trust you two. So how we gonna stop 'dem fools?" His black eyeglasses stared at me.

"First, we go back to the Leaf. The Hokage and the surviving Uchiha have a plan." I felt Naruto stiffen. I'm sure he didn't want to go back, and definitely not so soon, but he didn't have much of a choice in this matter. Minato had gotten me a message before I left briefly explaining, in cryptic terms, a plan that sounded like it might work against Pain. But...the plan involved B. So, it was fortuitous, to say the least, that I got sent on this mission relatively soon after returning. I tried to push back the gnawing worry in my gut at the coincidental timing. I didn't believe in coincidences.

B hmphed but nodded. "It's late, but I would suggest traveling some tonight to get on the move. Your brother is looking for you. So much so that the we, as Akatsuki, was approached by someone close to your brother to find you. He was willing to pay anything I desired. I sent him on a fools' errand while we went to find you." I informed B. It was quite humorous to watch the sheer terror float across B's face during my explanation. "A was...quite upset that you were gone. He is hellbent on finding you, it seems."

B got up and started grabbing his things. "We gotta go, yo!" Grabbing his items, he was at the cave entrance before I could stand.

()()()

We traveled for several hours, finally stopping at a grove of trees with a grassy overhang among it. Not setting up any kind of a fire, as we wanted to keep our presence a secret, B crawled up in a tree, strapping himself in. He stated he would be on watch first. Shrugging, I nodded and crawled under the overhang to settle in to sleep as Naruto came up and silently crawled next to me, his back to my chest, my back to the rock wall of the overhang. As I settled our cloaks over us, I pulled him in close to me, nestling my nose in the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Taking in a deep breath of his sunshine smell, I smiled. It was so good to hold him.

"Kashi?" He murmured a few minutes later.

"Mmm?" I squeezed him tighter to me. I was almost asleep.

"I like the way you smell." Naruto's last word ended in a yawn.

"Hoho? How do I smell?" I chuckled, genuinely curious. I thought about how Naruto smelled, but I never really thought about what I would smell like.

"Like a forest." Naruto muttered, nestling in my arms.

About then a large crack of thunder split the sky as lighting brightened up the darkness, illuminating Naruto's face. I started rolling around to put my back to the outside, protecting him from any rain. "Whaddaya doing?" he muttered as I jostled him around.

"Rearranging us so you don't get wet." I explained as I moved him into position so he would be protected between the overhang wall and my body. When he was sleepy, or almost fully asleep, he was easier to move around. As he mumbled something about me not having to do that, I put him closer to the rock backing of the overhang, my back to the outside. As the rain started to come down and the wind picked up a bit, my back became soaked. However, it was worth it to keep Naruto safe and dry. As his snoring fills my ears, I smiled, falling asleep.

As I was on the brink of sleep, I heard Naruto mutter, "But now you smell like wet dog."


	33. The Traitor

I swear Naruto got slower the closer we got back to the Leaf. Sighing, I finally stopped. "Let's rest for a moment. We will be back at the Leaf by nightfall." Nodding, B sat down by the stream, sticking his head in the water. Shaking as he pulled his wet head out, he looked similar to a dog. Frowning, I pulled Naruto to the side. As I eyed him. "You're stalling." I accused.

"Nuh uh!" Naruto stammered, looking anywhere but at me.

"Really?" I queried. "Could have fooled me. You stopped twice to fix your shoe and once to adjust your headband." I pointed out.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked away. "Just leave me alone." Naruto mumbled. "Stop being a butt."

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him. After a couple of minutes when he didn't talk, I spoke instead. "You have to face him. He will forgive you. He loves you."

Naruto flopped down on his butt angrily. "But…it's not right!" Naruto looked up at me pleadingly as if I could make everything better. Problem was, I didn't know what everything was.

I knelt down by him. "What's not right?" I asked him.

"How can I love him when he's hurt you? When he did horrible things to you? When he went against everything I believe in?" Naruto's eyes shone with unshed tears.

Heaving out a sigh, I sat next to Naruto. "Naruto, your father is a Hokage. There is a great deal of responsibility that comes with that. However, he is not perfect. He makes mistakes. However, what I am sure of is he loves his village, his wife, and you. Even if I agree with you that your father could have found another way, that doesn't mean he saw that. But just because he didn't see another way doesn't mean he is evil. _I_ knew what I was signing up for when I took this job. Hindsight is a beautiful thing, but can only be seen after the fact."

" _ **Awww, how fuckin' cute."**_ Kurama has been particularly testy lately.

Ignoring him, I leaned over and gave Naruto a gentle kiss. Pulling back, I stroked his cheek. "You aren't being disloyal to me by loving your father. I love your father, even with everything I've been through…he's like the older brother I never had." I smiled at him. Frowning, Naruto looked down but nodded. "And I want you to have a relationship with your father." Snapping his head up, I saw his eyes widen slightly. Smiling, I stood, holding out a hand to help Naruto up. Nodding slightly, he grinned softly and stood. I saw the decision and the resolve form in his eyes.

"B, let's go!" Naruto called out, eyes determined. Coming up, B followed dutifully, rapping quietly the whole way. As we approached the Village, I stopped us again. Pulling out civilian disguises, I clothed the three of us. B looked at me skeptically.

"I told you, the Hokage's plan is secret. Akatsuki can't just waltz in, and neither can you." B frowned, but put on the disguise. As we walked into the Village, Naruto looked around. I could tell he was happier here…it was our home. As we approached the Uchiha compound, I stepped behind a tree and summoned Pakkun. "Let Lord Fourth know we are here. We will be waiting at the meeting place." Pakkun nodded and trotted off.

Taking the two to an empty Uchiha house, I told them to wait behind a tree. As I approached, I knocked on the door as I had been instructed. Three short raps, followed by two quick ones. Shisui opened the door almost immediately, staring out cautiously from the darkness inside. Recognizing me, he ushered me in, as I did the same to Naruto and B. After we were ushered inside, Shisui smiled at me and began preparing tea. "All is ready, Kakashi. Itachi and Lord Fourth should be here momentarily."

"Ohhh, I don't know about that." The voice made me freeze and sent chills down my spine. Shisui assumed a fighting position as I whirled around, unconsciously putting Naruto behind me. I would have laughed at his disgruntled grunt had I not been extremely concerned with the newest development.

"Orochimaru." I stated, eyeing him warily. His long black hair hung straight over his shoulders.

" _ **I see his creepy ass four eyed minion is still with him."**_ Kurama noted. I nodded, not taking my eyes off the pair.

"Well, let's get the messy battle parts over with." Orochimaru said, with a smirk that made me aware that he had planned this for a while. As I went to move my mask down and expose my sharingan, I felt every muscle in my body tense as Kurama screamed in pain. _Wait…that was my voice…_ Blackness bit at my vision as I turned to find Naruto, every muscle in my body feeling as if it were being shredded by white hot pokers at the movement. As I saw Naruto fall to the ground, the world went black.

()()()

"Oh, Kakashi…I must say, I thank you for helping me." Orochimaru hissed, his lips curving up into a cruel smile.

"Hn?" I asked, my eyes opening, my entire body feeling on fire. _Kurama, are you okay?_ Looking around, I saw Naruto, Shisui, Itachi, Minato and B tied up.

However, B and I were the only two with chains glowing yellow around us. My head was killing me.

" _ **Yea, I'm just fucking peachy. I give up my immortality to be suckered into a trap like a bitch. Now these fucking chakra chains are on us, impeding me further. I am fucking great, asshole, thank you for asking."**_

Sighing, I felt my eye twitch. Orochimaru sat down as Kabuto pulled out a needle. Eyeing him warily, I saw him approaching me. "Well, I couldn't have done any of this without you. I mean, the first thing was pure luck, Sasori getting your blood and developing that toxin. It was quite fortunate that Kabuto was able to snag some of that. However, everything else you played perfectly. Knowing your loyalty to those that you are close to, it was only natural that I suggest to Rin that she target Naruto…poor girl, she needed help after you killed her love." I felt myself straining against the chakra chains in anger. Keeping my face impassive, I simply stared at Orochimaru.

Smirking, he continued, seeming to notice my discomfort. Kabuto was standing beside me, needle in hand. "Of course I knew that would bring you running. And then, working with Sasori to develop the control aspect was no small feat, but we accomplished it." Smirking, he grinned as recognition dawned on me. This Orochimaru somehow did not die in my timeline, but traveled here. _But how…_ "That's right." Orochimaru grinned as he saw understanding hit my face. "I didn't expect you to time travel, but doing that gave me _exactly_ what I needed…a mortal demon. Because, you see, the only way to become truly immortal is with the blood of a mortal demon." Looking to Kimimaro as he and the other four of the Sound Five walked in, Orochimaru smiled. "Take these men to separate rooms. I will deal with each of them individually. Make sure they are guarded well."

Nodding, the white haired man stepped over to the other captives, as did his companions. I glared as they took Naruto from the room. As Naruto looked at me, he winked. Nodding, I turned my attention back to Orochimaru.

"Now, where were we in our little chat? Oh yes, I remember. I was explaining to you that I need your demon's blood to become immortal." Orochimaru grinned at me again.

" _Kurama, what the hell is he talking about? I am in no mood for riddles. I need to get out and get the others out so we can save the village."_

" _ **Well, there is this legend that says if a demon's blood is extracted while in a human host, the person who gets injected with that blood will become immortal."**_ Kurama stated uncomfortably.

" _But why not just take the blood of one of the lesser tails?"_

" _ **Well, uh, because the demon has to be mortal inside of a mortal human body…something about how those souls mix, I don't know, I'm just telling you what I remember."**_

" _You didn't think to tell me this before?"_ I growled.

" _ **Would it have stopped you?"**_ Kurama asked smugly.

Slumping in my chair, I looked to the floor. _"No."_ I thought shamefully. Saving Naruto had always been forefront in my mind. Suddenly, I felt the needle enter my body. I struggled and heard Kabuto curse as the needle broke off in my skin.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. I knew that voice, it was Naruto's. Straining at my bindings, I bristled, blood running down my wrists. Orochimaru frowned. "Kabuto, what is the problem?"

"The needle broke my Lord. Don't worry, I have another one." As Kabuto went to get another needle, Kimimaru came in, looking a bit frazzled.

"Lord Orochimaru, we have a problem."

Orochimaru's eyebrow quirked up. "Yes?" he asked the anger and irritation evident in his voice.

"Um, the blonde….the Uzumaki…he's dead." The man paled noticeably.

Orochimaru's voice held an edge of anger. "What do you mean he is dead? I had plans for that boy…"

I stiffened and pulled at my bindings. It was impossible, there was no way Naruto could be dead! The world went red at my rage as I felt the emptiness of his loss filling me. "Kabuto, watch this one. I'll be back." As he headed out, I glared at Kabuto. As my rage started to boil, I felt the chains digging deeper in my flesh.

" _Kurama…help me. I have to get to Naruto…save him, or destroy the others at taking him."_

I felt Kurama's rage start to boil at the knowledge that Naruto was gone as he, too, felt my loss. As my rage combined with his, I saw the world slanting into slits through my eyes as my skin seemed to light on fire. As the snarl lashed from my throat, I saw Kabuto's eyes widen before my anger and fear took over. As the pain tore through my body, I leaped, hearing bones break and not caring. I rushed out, after Naruto.

As I skidded to a stop in _**the**_ room, I saw Minato's utter despair, Shisui's confusion, and B's anger. But Naruto…he was lying there, his body lifeless as Orochimaru lay over him. I could not sense him. He was dead.

There would be time for mourning and grief later. Right now, it was time for vengeance. Lunging at Orochimaru, as it was his fault, the world went feral and black.

()()()

I opened my eyes. My entire body felt broken. I don't think there was a part of me that could move. _**"You're in a full body cast, dumbass. We aren't dead yet. I think we are in a hospital, but that's all I know."**_ Swallowing painfully, I felt like fire was in my throat.

Naruto was dead. I felt cold to the core. My entire reason for being was dead. I left my Naruto, left the timeline I knew, to save Naruto, and he just ended up dead in this one. I truly am despicable and cursed. I should have never come around him. I should have ran and never looked back.

As the numbness set in, I felt all emotion leave my body. I didn't care about anything anymore. I didn't care if I ate, drank, slept or anything. I lay there, the living dead.

Sakura came in and checked on me several times. Most of the time, I kept my eyes closed and acted as if I were asleep. Finally, when I couldn't take it anymore after a day or two, I opened my eyes as she was examining me. She smiled in relief and informed me that I was in an underground medical facility, as I was still considered a rogue nin and wanted for crimes against humanity. She told me I would heal completely, and should only need to stay here for a few more days. Seems I had been "out" for about a week. Looking at her, I heard my voice crack out. "What about Naruto?" I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from her.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she looked at my sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Kakashi." Her voice was soft, kind. It made me want to jump out of a window, even though I knew she was trying to help. "I know he was your soulmate, but he is dead. I tried to bring him back…really I did. I don't know what happened, but it was as if his body aged rapidly inside. I tried to save him, as did Lady Tsunade, but we couldn't. I'm so, so sorry."

That was that. As I rolled my head away from her, I prayed for death.

()()()

The casts were removed a few days later. Minato came in to speak to me, but I did not really hear anything he was saying. Something about Orochimaru looking for me, immortality, and other stuff. When I didn't respond, Minato patted my shoulder and left. I heard him whisper something to Sakura about "needing more time".

I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. Even Kurama was silent now. We both seemed to be mourning. Even when I was in the soul prison, we just sat in silence, waiting for death.

I don't know how long I sat slumped on the edge of the bed in the room after Minato left, but it was awhile. Suddenly, I heard the door open. Probably Sakura coming to kick me out of the room. Slumped on the edge of the bed, I didn't look to the door. Staring at the floor, I saw blonde hair kneel in front of me. Blue eyes looked up at me. I was finally losing it. I was seeing Naruto's ghost. Well, at least I can apologize.

"N…Naruto. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I whispered as my voice cracked, more from emotion than non-use. This wasn't the Memorial Stone, but apologizing to Naruto's ghost was just as good as a Memorial Stone. As I stared at my beloved, I started to notice small things. I furrowed my forehead in confusion. It looked like the Naruto I remembered…but not. These blue eyes were older than the ones I had just seen earlier a week ago…older and with more pain. There was history in those eyes. A lot of it. I guess his ghost got more mature.

I felt the tears hit my face as he leaned up and kissed me almost savagely. "Damnit, roujin, by trying to save me you just about killed me."

 _Roujin…I had been called that before...but in a different lifetime. Impossible._ "Naruto, you're dead."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea, well…death is subjective. I _am_ dead…in our old timeline. Seems time travel doesn't want two of the same people living in it." I shook my head as my face scrunched into confusion. Naruto chuckled. "I swear, for being smart you really are dense sometimes. Kakashi, I travelled through time to find you…It is me…your Naruto…the one from our original timeline. Just like you stepped into your body to stop Obito dying, I stepped into my body a week ago, having perfected a death jutsu." He grinned. "You are my precious person, my soulmate. Stop trying to protect me by leaving. I told you before, I love you. Always. Unconditionally. It's my choice, and I choose to hold on…no matter what."

"Y…you're alive? But how?" I didn't believe it. My brain was trying to process this information, but it was a bit much. Having _my_ Naruto back with me, all of our history, all of my emotion…it seemed to be too much to hope for. I had to be dreaming.

Naruto got up and sat next to me on the bed. Grabbing my hand, he kissed my knuckles. "You're looking at the newest container of Matatabi. Hello, fellow jinchurriki."


	34. Where We Belong

Naruto took me to "his" home. Somehow, over this past week, Naruto had become quite at home in his body. While I sat down on the couch, Naruto went and made some tea. My head was still spinning.

" _Kurama...is it true...this is really my Naruto?"_

" _ **Fucker, do I look like a lie detector?"**_

" _Why have you been so testy lately?"_ I needed to address this issue before I dealt with the blonde issue in front of me.

" _ **I'm lonely, you fucker. You are pleasant and all to talk to, sometimes, when you aren't being a self-absorbed douche...but I miss a woman's company."**_ I swear, he had his arms crossed and was pouting like a child. Nevertheless, I could understand his pain. Being alone was not a good feeling.

" _I'm sorry, Kurama."_ I was truly apologetic. To have been alive this long, and then to have been without a partner for so long...it would be difficult.

About then, Naruto came in, setting a tray down and pouring some tea, handing me a cup. Settling down next to me, he snuggled against me as I wrapped an arm around him. Turning my head so I could see him, I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes. "I never thought I would see you again." I confessed quietly.

"Huh? But...you did...I was here...you were dating me…" Naruto said confusion in his voice.

I smiled at him. He didn't experience an alternate me, so he didn't understand the differences. It was true that I loved "this" Naruto. It was inevitable...he was my soulmate. However, my life, my history, my memories...they were with my Naruto, who now was sitting next to me. It was not unpleasant with the new Naruto, but it was different. I hadn't felt complete until now.

"Naruto, do you remember that black cat you had when you were about six?" I asked.

Naruto's face softened and he smiled. "Yea. Kazan."

I smiled. "Right. Kazan. Well, Kazan had littermates, right?" Naruto nodded as he stared at me. "And if I remember correctly, Kuro was another boy, who looked identical to Kazan and was very active and playful, just like Kazan. Right?" Naruto grinned and nodded, thinking back. "And you loved them both...but they were different, weren't they?"

Naruto nodded. As I stared expectantly at him, recognition finally dawned on Naruto's face after a few minutes. "So I wasn't the same here as I was back home?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head. "No. Here you got to live with your mother and father...so your life was very different here."

Naruto shook his head in understanding. "I understand. I've already met mom and dad, and introduced myself, as I knew they'd need a reason why I died and came back. I didn't know how much I missed them until I got them to hug me. Kakashi, they held me sooo tight." Naruto whispered, a tear slipping from his eye.

I leaned over and kissed his tear away. "I'm glad. Now you can get to know them."

"Yea…it's going to be awesome. We can go over and have Sunday dinners and everything. I finally get to have my family…my _whole_ family." His content face was gorgeous. I hated to break up this moment but…

I cleared my throat. "Um…Naruto, I have to go back to the Akatsuki."

"Well, yea, right...of course you hav...what the HELL? You are NOT going to the Akatsuki, Kakashi? What the hell are you thinking?" Naruto about yelled and I winced. His very loud mouth was right next to my ear. Struggling, he moved until he was facing me.

"Naruto...a great deal is different in this timeline." I sighed. As Naruto crossed his arms and looked at me, I knew I would have a great deal of explaining to do. Which I would do. _After_ Naruto explained his travels to me. "Look, I will explain my history in this timeline as succinctly as possible _after_ you explain to me how you got here." I looked pointedly at him. He frowned, but relented.

"Fine." The blonde huffed. Settling himself on the couch and motioning for me to lay down with my head in his lap, I did so. As he started running his fingers through my hair, his eyes got a faraway look.

"Well, your body crumpled in front of me. Sakura said you died. She said there was poison in your system, but not enough to kill you. It was as if your soul just...disappeared. I felt so...lost...so alone after you were gone." Naruto whispered, his voice filled with pain, his eyes still far off. "I had no idea how to explain to Kiki...she loved you so much." As he looked down, he caught my eyes and smiled softly. "I tried...I really did. That is when Matatabi told me what had happened. She could sense that Kurama was no longer in our timeline, and she had felt a shift right about the time that you died. Putting that with your weird actions right before that, I figured you had cooked something up with Kurama. While I was happy you were alive, I was miserable I wasn't with you." Swallowing hard at the memory, Naruto shut his eyes.

I said nothing, just lying there and waiting for him to continue. Finally, he opened his eyes. "I became Hokage, Kakashi...just like I said I would."

My heart swelled with pride. I knew he would become Hokage, and he would be one of the greatest...nay, _the_ greatest. "I knew you would. You are amazing."

Naruto smiled gently at me. "Shikamaru was my advisor. I tried to make sure I would make you proud. But I never gave up on trying to figure out a way to find you. I never got with anyone else. I did become a little bit more withdrawn, only spending time with Kiki and Matatabi." Swallowing thickly, I felt Naruto's mood shift more morosely. Patiently, I waited.

"I didn't know Kiki was sick. By the time she told me, it was too late. She wanted to give me a gift, and had convinced Matatabi by that time as well. She convinced Matatabi to let me become her container and to fold time. Getting Sakura to help with the sealing jutsu took more convincing, but Sasuke finally convinced her." Looking into my eyes, he said nothing else.

As I stared into his pools of blue that would make the oceans jealous, I gripped his hand. Shaking his head as if to clear the memories, his eyes focused on me. "Your turn." Nodding, I sat up. I started explaining everything I could; the shadows grew long outside until my stomach growled in protest at its empty state. Getting up, we continued the conversation in the kitchen over salad and spaghetti. This felt oddly deja vu ish...but before I was explaining the _other_ timeline to the _other_ Naruto.

When I finally stopped, I looked over at Naruto. I didn't know what he would say, especially about Konan, when he had stayed celibate. "Huh. I didn't know you were bi."

I looked up. "That's all you have to say?"

Naruto smirked. "Yep. Talk can be overrated...and I've waited seventeen years...BUT I get to be back in a teenage body, so that'll make up for it." He waggled his eyebrows. I shook my head, trying not to smirk. I really am a horny old bastard...he doesn't even have to touch me to affect me. I was getting hard just thinking about him.

I got up and walked over, grabbing his head and pulling him into a heated kiss. As he melted against me, I kissed him deeper, becoming uncomfortably hard. "Kami I've missed you Naruto. So much." I murmured, pulling him to me. I heard his breath come out in shaky gasps as I felt him grab onto me.

"Kakashi…" I looked into those blue eyes I never thought I'd see again. "I love you."

I smoothed his cheek and kissed him gently, savoring the moment. "I love you too, Naruto. More than you can imagine."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I can imagine you making Jii do a jutsu to cover your name, you taking a demon into you, traveling through time to save me and then just about killing Orochimaru. If Kabuto wouldn't have drawn your attention away, you would have killed Orochimaru." Naruto pointed out.

"Shush." I murmured, kissing his neck, trying to distract him. It seemed to be working as I heard him murmur and felt his head fall backwards. He ran his nails across my back, sending pebbles across my skin as I growled low in my throat and latched onto his neck, kissing, nipping, and sucking fiercely. Feeling his arousal, I pulled back and picked him up.

"It's been far too long." I rasped. As Naruto held onto me and nodded mutely, his blue eyes dark, I headed to the bedroom, carrying him to me bridal style. Laying Naruto on the bed, not giving him a say, I stripped him, running kisses over every bit of skin I could see. His tan skin was so warm, and there was that smell of sunshine. As Naruto arched his back towards my lips, I couldn't help it when my lips curled into a smile. Leaning back, I teased my lover, letting my tongue lick gently, but pulling away when Naruto seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.

"Kakassshhhhiiiii…." Naruto moaned, intertwining his fingers in my hair, trying to force my lips back to his nipples. Smirking, I avoided them, kissing on his chest. I could feel his hard cock poking into me. Reaching down, I gently started stroking him as he hissed, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"Yes, Naruto?" I asked chidingly. "What is it you want?"

Grunting, Naruto's eyes closed and he just started moving in time to my hand. When I finally slid my mouth down and enveloped him, he let out a loud yell, bucking his hips towards me and shoving himself further in my mouth. I thanked Kami for my lack of a sensitive gag reflex. As he started fucking my face, for lack of a better phrase, I pulled back. His head shot up as he looked at me pleadingly.

"K...kakas…" he started.

"Maa….my love, patience." As I leaned over and dug through a drawer, I found what I was looking for. Pulling the bottle out, I coated myself rather generously, and then worked and stretched him so it would not be painful for him. Positioning myself over him, I smiled down at him. I had to claim him again;...my cock ached at the thought. After stretching him until he agreed he was ready, I slid in, gently, seating myself until he was ready to move. As I started sliding in and out, I quickly found that bundle of nerves that made Naruto cry out and cum within fifteen seconds. Of course, I wasn't far behind.

He may have been in the body of a teenager, but I was in the body of a horny old man...therefore, once was not enough. I ravaged my blonde until the sun came up and he begged me tiredly to stop. Curling up with him, pulling his back to my chest, I fell asleep, thanking Kami for giving me this chance.

()()()

My nose was itching as hair tickled it. Opening groggy eyes, I realized it was late afternoon, judging by the sun's positioning out of the window. Stretching, I rolled on my back...and realized Naruto wasn't in the bed. _What the hell…_ Getting up, I went to the bathroom. No Naruto. However, I had to relieve myself, so…

Heading back into the bedroom afterwards, I heard the padding of feet. "Hungry?" I heard that voice I loved ask as he brought in a tray with some sushi and pineapple juice. Eyeing his naked body hungrily, he laughed self-consciously. "Not for that...I'm surprised I can walk now. Food...real food…at least first." His impish grin made my heart happy. He nodded at the food on the tray. My stomach loudly confirmed his thought. I got into the bed; laughing, he handed me the tray and then got into bed with me. As he situated the tray, I noticed that I liked the way his hair stuck up at odd angles. He definitely looked good with bedhead. _Both_ versions of it…

We sat, eating, just enjoying each other's company. _This_... _this_ I could do until the end of time. This would never get old.

Finally, after we were done eating, Naruto crawled up and laid his head on my chest. As we lay there just enjoying each other's company, Naruto finally broached a serious subject. "We've got to stop Orochimaru...he won't quit until he's defeated. We have to stop the Akatsuki too...I don't want them coming after you to bring you back. But...I may have an idea that will kill two birds with one stone..."


	35. A Possible End In Sight

"What plan do you have?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

Naruto rolled on his back. Stretching, he smiled, putting his hands behind his head. "Well, after I became Hokage, we found some hidden ruins of Orochimaru. Shikamaru had been on a mission and found a bunch of finished and unfinished experiments. He told me that the lab looked like the inhabitants had left in a hurry. Anyways, Shikamaru brought the experiments back…it took two troop of ANBU to bring them all back. I had Sakura work on them and analyze them. Of the most important finished experiments, Orochimaru had figured out a time travel jutsu and a permanent true human cloning jutsu."

My eyes widened a bit. No one had been able to complete either, even though many people had been working on it. The science behind it was complex, and something always went wrong. About then, Naruto continued. "The time travel jutsu was dangerous…and required … human… sacrifices…multiple sacrifices. One had to be an infant. Obviously, that was not an acceptable option for me…I had the justus and experiments destroyed by Sakura." His eyes looked pained. I pulled him to me, kissing the top of his head. Giving a heavy sigh, Naruto went on.

"The other jutsu was a cloning jutsu. Even though it was "complete"," Naruto used air quotes, "we don't believe it was. Sakura was able to determine that it would clone the person, but not the attributes of the person. We believe that this one was unfinished since Orochimaru would want the person _and_ their attributes to be cloned. While you were sleeping…" he winked at me as I pouted slightly, "I did some research. Seems Orochimaru used it here."

"Of course…otherwise, how could he be here, from our timeline?" I asked, confused.

"No." Naruto's eyes were sad. "Obito was cloned and his clone, Tobi, is in the Akatsuki." Naruto said simply.

"What? What do you mean? I've known both…and Tobi is NOT Obito." I felt my hackles rise in defense of my friend. There was no way Tobi was Obito. I had not seen Tobi's face, but there was no way that evil man was my friend.

Naruto raised his hands in mock surrender. Slumping, I chuckled despairingly. "Sorry, Naruto. I…Tobi is a horrible person…and Obito isn't…I don't want Obito to be compared to Tobi."

"Let's talk to Obito later. If my assumption is right, he'll respond as I expect." Naruto looked up at me. I nodded.

"But, how does that work into a plan?"

"Well I think we should clone you and Kurama. Neither of your abilities will be cloned, but they won't know that." Naruto looked up at me expectantly.

I smiled, leaning down and kissed his nose. "Well, if they just wanted us that would work. But what happens when they figure out that we don't have our attributes…they'll be looking for us again. I'm sorry, but I don't see how that will fix anything?"

Naruto grinned and crossed his arms. "I like knowing more than you." My eye twitched at that as I frowned. Chuckling, he kissed my chest. "Well, Sakura, working with her team, was able to modify a different serum…injecting it negates any chakra and attributes that a person has. But…" Naruto's eyes became troubled. I waited for Naruto to explain more. "I was only able to bring three vials of each…and one busted upon my insertion into my body of the Negation Serum. So, I only have two…one for Orochimaru, and one for Pain."

I raised an eyebrow. "That sounds wonderful, but how would we ever be able to inject it into either person? We have to find Orochimaru, and getting closed to Pain is extremely hard." I pointed out. I hated to ruin his happiness, but I had to be realistic.

Naruto smirked. "Sai."

I bit my lip. I did not want to explain to him about Sai…but I had to. "Naruto, Sai isn't the same here as he was in the other timeline. I believe he is a spy."

Naruto nodded. "Of course he is a spy…which is exactly why that will work to our advantage…We give out information…misinformation…which will make it impossible for Sai to refuse. Danzo won't be able to resist."

I didn't want to hope…but I couldn't help but to believe in Naruto…because if anyone could end this, it was Naruto. Looking at him, I smiled. Naruto had definitely grown up from the knuckleheaded, headstrong boy into a mature, intelligent Hokage. Running the back of my fingers over Naruto's cheek, I kissed him gently. "Let's try."

()()()

Obito smiled as Naruto greeted him. I was hidden from sight, containing my chakra by a window, but I could still see in. I hadn't spoken to my old friend in many years, since the massacre. I assume he would turn me in, so Naruto went to see him, trying to be upbeat and more of this timeline's Naruto-esque. "Naruto, it is good to see you. To what do I owe this visit?" He was pleasant.

Naruto smiled. After he was admitted to the room, he blurted out "Obito! I have a question. Did you get cells taken from you and get yourself cloned?"

I wanted to face palm myself. Nothing like being obvious…of course, I realized, that was very Naruto…he charged head first in, thinking things through later, especially at this young age. As Obito stiffened, I heard his voice. "What are you talking about?" I looked up. Obito was on edge. This was…an interesting development. I expected disbelief, scoffing, not…defensiveness.

"I mean, did Orochimaru clone you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, don't be rid…" he looked at Naruto, who was staring back at him expectantly. Suddenly, Obito whirled away from Naruto and stalked to the window. I moved to stay hidden. "I don't know what you are talking about." Obito responded, staring out the window.

"I know he cloned you. I'm not gonna tell my dad…I just need to know. Did he?" Naruto pressed.

Obito slumped. His voice got quiet and far away. "Orochimaru told me if I did this for him, he could help me save Kakashi. I knew that Kakashi had a reason for the massacre…he's not a bad guy. But I never could save Kakashi. Orochimaru took my cells, cloned me, and then disappeared…with Kakashi's name still in the Bingo Book." The whisper tore at my heart as I heard my friend cry. I wanted to reach out and hug him, but I couldn't. Not now. Not when the plan wasn't finished.

Naruto walked up and put a hand on Obito's shoulder. "I believe you. And I'm gonna use what you just told me to help clear Kakashi's name." Naruto said helpfully. "So, soon, you'll see your friend again." As the tears fell from my friend's face, I saw hope in his eyes. That was Naruto's gift…he could bring hope to the hopeless. As Naruto left, Obito stood at the window, looking out. After a few minutes, he closed his drapes, hiding him from my sight. Climbing down, I went to find Naruto so we could continue moving his plan forward.

()()()

Listening to the story, Minato, Itachi, Shisui, and Shikamaru were cautiously optimistic as well. They agreed that we could try it…since we knew what we were up against. If it did not work, Minato assured me that the Village _was_ ready for an attack. However, I knew something I was about to say was going to upset Naruto.

"Naruto…the only way we'll get to Pain is for me to go back to the Akatsuki." I pointed out gently.

Naruto looked at me and nodded. "I don't want you to go back, but I agree…you have to. Which means so do I." The determined look to his face made me realize that there was no way I was going to talk him out of this. Besides, it made sense…otherwise, how would I explain losing Naruto right after I got him. Nodding, I held out my hand. "Let's get ready to go."

()()()

Adjusting my headband, I zipped up my cloak. "Are you ready for this?" I asked Naruto, who slipped his Akatsuki robe on. Nodding, his blue eyes were determined.

" _Do you think this is going to work?"_ I asked to Kurama, who had been unusually silent during this whole ordeal.

" _ **It might. It's worth a shot."**_

" _Why are you so quiet?"_ I was getting worried.

" _ **No reason. Just follow the mission, SilverFang."**_ Kurama's tone was almost…sad. His tone had me uneasy, but we were too busy for me to work on it at the moment. I would visit with him in the soul prison later. _**"Just…no matter what…thanks for being the best vessel I ever had…for treating me humanely."**_

" _Of course. We are friends."_ Something in his tone was off…I was _definitely_ talking to him tonight in the soul prison.

B did _not_ want to go back with us, but understood the reason why he had to. We had to keep Pain at ease and trusting us so we could do what we needed. Adjusting the shackles on B's wrists, we headed off. Ino was going with Itachi and Shisui in search of Orochimaru. When they were in position, Ino would contact me so we could set up the injection. We just have to hope we can be in the right place at the right time…

Naruto grabbed my hand as we walked, jerking me out of my reverie. Stiffening, I pulled away gently. "Sorry…we haven't yet, here." Nodding, Naruto kept up with me, holding onto the lead of the shackles. As we approached the base of the Akatsuki, I walked in. Shoving B towards Pain, I bowed in front of him. I saw that Naruto did so as well as I glanced out of the corner of my eye. Konan sat up a bit straighter, smiling slightly.

"Well done, Kakashi. Was it difficult?" Pain's deep voice filled the room as Konan looked at me.

"It was … a bit more difficult than normal. But nothing we couldn't handle." I responded in a bored tone.

"Well done. Retire and rest up. Our plan is almost to fruition." Dismissing me, Konan followed me out, as did Naruto. I noticed Naruto frowning. _Well, at least this will stay with the script, so to speak._ Walking into the room, Naruto flopped on his bed, staring at the two of us. Konan wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a kiss. I saw the anger flare in Naruto's eyes. Pulling back, I untangled myself from Konan as Naruto got up and walked out. Well, more appropriately, he _stormed_ out. Konan looked at me questioningly, anger flashing across her face briefly.

I sighed. I did not want to hurt her, but I knew she was much more invested in our relationship than I was. "I'm sorry, Konan. I…can't. Not anymore. I love Naruto. I never thought I would have a chance with him, I never thought I would see him again. Then I did, and he feels the same way. I'm sorry…really I am." I watched her eyes fill with tears. I felt horrible, but I couldn't lead her on anymore.

"You were using me?" she spat, her voice like venom.

I sighed and sat on the bed. "No. I was happy with you. I never thought I'd see Naruto again, especially not on a regular basis…so I was … content, in my relationship with you. However, now that I see him, my feelings have resurfaced…and I can't deny them…especially since I've found out he returns them. Naruto joined the Akatsuki just to be with me…he forsook his family…for me." I stared at her, my eyes pleading with her to believe me. As the tears flowed down her cheeks, she turned, running from the room.

Naruto came in a few minutes later, staring at me warily. "I broke it off with her. I told her I loved you and you loved me and that was why you came here. She was upset when she left." I supplied. His smile split his face as he grabbed me around the neck and hugged me. "This wasn't probably the best time…but I couldn't…I couldn't hurt you anymore, and I couldn't stand not being with you freely."

Naruto just continued to hug me. "I know I should feel bad she is upset, but I can't. You're mine." He mumbled into my neck, kissing my neck.

"Ow!" I yelped as I felt his teeth sink into my flesh. Pulling back, I looked at him. "You bit me…what was that for?"

Naruto looked up at me, a territorial gleam in his eye. "You're mine. I just don't want anyone to forget that." Kissing my neck with more force, I could not help the moan that escaped at this seldom seen side of Naruto. As he pushed me down on the bed, I swallowed, staring at him greedily. I would have to talk to Kurama later. Kami I missed Naruto…

()()()

I woke up in the middle of the night. I don't really know why, but something was … off. _"Kurama, are you okay?"_ I jerked upright when there was no response. Naruto murmured sleepily, rolling over on his stomach. _"Kurama!"_

No answer.

Laying down, I calmed myself and went to the soul room.

 _[Sitting up, I looked around. I couldn't see Kurama anywhere._

" _Kurama?" I called out. Silence greeted me._

 _I stood, walking towards the cage. As I got closer, I saw something disturbing. The cage was open. That was not disturbing, as I had let him out long ago. However, the fact that the cage was a mere four foot by four foot…Kurama was_ _never_ _that small. Realizing Kurama wasn't there, I jerked awake._

Sitting up, I grabbed Naruto. "Naruto…something is wrong. Wake up!" I jostled the blonde awake until he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Wha…huh? What's wrong?"

"I can't hear Kurama! And…he's gone…he's not in his soul prison anymore. He isn't in _me_ anymore!" I said, panic in my voice. I felt so…empty. Emptier than I'd felt for as long as I could remember.

Naruto sat for a few minutes, getting paler, and then he looked up at me. Swallowing audibly, his eyes were huge. "Matatabi is gone, too."


	36. The Road to Nowhere

_Well, this definitely puts a kink into our plans._ Looking at Naruto, I was confused. "How? How did this happen? When I went to bed, my seal was still intact…and Kurama was my friend." My mind whirled with doubt. I thought he was my friend…but, perhaps he lulled me into a false confidence. Doubt filled me. Frowning, I stood and started getting clothed. "We have to go tell your father." Naruto stood, nodding as well, slipping on some clothes.

Stepping outside, I immediately sensed something was off. The normal hustle and bustle was gone. There was no activity outside. No one was out in the Leaf Village, even though it was at least nine in the morning. Looking over at Naruto, I could tell that he was uneasy as well. I could sense an…odd type of chakra…something I had never sensed before. It was muddled and I could not pinpoint _anyone's_ chakra…not even Naruto's nor mine. Walking farther into the town, the Village looked…abandoned. Ichiraku's was open, but no one was there.

Stepping inside the empty restaurant, I cautiously called out, "Hello?" Silence was my only answer. Looking at Naruto, I frowned. Naruto went around the counter. Stepping back into Ichiraku's living area, there was nothing out of order…except that neither he, nor his daughter, were there. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto growled. I shrugged in confusion. Grabbing Naruto's hand, I headed out.

"We need to find your father." I reiterated. Hurrying to the Hokage Tower, I knew, as soon as we entered that something was deeply wrong. There was no one here. Hurrying to Lord Fourth's office, I stepped in, already knowing what to expect. When no one was in there, yet everything was in order, no sign of a struggle, I started looking around. "Let's see if there are any clues." My voice sounded grim as it echoed through the office. Naruto nodded as we started searching the office. I went to look in the adjoining offices as I felt odd rummaging through Lord Fourth's things. Naruto searched the office proper. After a few minutes, I heard Naruto call to me. Heading in, I stopped at the look on his face. "Naruto, what is it?"

Naruto looked up at me, holding a piece of paper in his hand, his eyes shimmering with confusion. "It's Kurama and Matatabi. They've trapped us in a soul dimension."

()()()

"I still don't understand." I said, for what seemed like the twentieth time as we sat down, staring at the note over some dinner. Nothing else was turned up during the search, and I didn't expect that it would be. Everything was in order…except for the people. There was literally no one else in this village. Retiring back to Naruto's home, I had started cooking some dinner. Upon sitting down to eat, I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Kakashi…it's like a soul prison, but different. Basically, they were able to break their seals in us. Of course, mine was easier simply because it was more of a voluntary seal. Anyways, they then sealed us inside of them…at least our souls. I think they are walking around in our bodies…" Naruto explained to me again, for the second time. He was just guessing as well, since the letter was short and to the point.

 _Kakashi. We've trapped you two in a soul dimension. I do not know how long it will be, but it will not be long. Trust me. Kurama_

"I know that." I responded with a heavy sigh, staring at the chicken in my chopsticks. "But I don't understand _why_ they did this. Did they want a night out? Are they planning to keep us prisoner here forever? I just don't understand why Kurama would do this without telling me." I felt my jaw tighten as I was unconsciously gritting my teeth in frustration.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know the answers to any of those." Naruto looked unhappy as well. It wasn't that it wasn't nice to have some safe alone time with my sunshine love, but to be trapped…that knowledge of being prisoner, and the knowledge that we don't know what's happening to the Village and all the people on the outside…that is what was making us both unhappy. Finishing dinner, we went to the living room. Putting on some music, I stretched out on the couch, pulling Naruto down to me, his head on my chest, music on low. We lay there, the lights low, just listening to music and the sound of each other's breathing, until I fell asleep.

 _[Jerking awake, I noticed I was on the couch alone. Confusion rampaged my brain until I remembered what all had happened earlier that day. Sighing, I figured Naruto had gotten uncomfortable and had went to the bed to sleep. Flexing my muscles, I sat up, rolling my head on my shoulders to loosen my neck when I heard it._

" _Gonna sleep forever?" I jerked my head up to the sound of that familiar voice, as I saw Kurama sitting on the floor across from me, in fox form, his nine tails swishing._

" _Damnit, Kurama…what is going on here?! Why did you trap me and Naruto in a prison? What are you doing to the world outside?" Anger flared off me at seeing someone I thought was my friend. I knew he could sense my anger, because I could sense his sadness._

" _We are only doing this to save you all the hardships you would have to endure. Each of you have endured so much…Matatabi and I wanted to help you." Kurama's voice rang with sadness in the still room._

 _I crossed my arms, hanging on to my anger, even though it was ebbing at the sadness seeping off Kurama._

" _How?" I demanded, cautious, yet hopeful that perhaps Kurama had not double-crossed me._

" _Matatabi and I locked you all here while we are fighting the war against Orochimaru and Pain. Minato, Sasuke, Itachi, Obito…they all know. Of course, they originally thought we killed you, since we showed up in our forms. Now, they are working with us...after a bit of…convincing. We are fighting." Upon closer inspection, I could see the cuts on Kurama's face that weren't healed. I forgot he could be hurt since he was mortal now._

" _Are you winning?"_

 _Kurama looked sideways. "Not really…but we aren't losing."_

" _Let us help. You need us. Let us fight beside you." I said, my eyes set._

" _No. You both have been through so much, Matatabi and I just want you both to be safe and happy." Kurama looked at me. Never had I seen his eyes so sad._

" _Kurama…how can we be happy if we know that our friends and loved ones are dying, and we can't help? Even without you in me, I have chakra; I have jutsus that can be used in battle. Please…" I stood and went over to him, kneeling by him and petting his head, "let Naruto and I out to help and fight. I know Naruto would want the same thing I want in this case. Besides…" I winked at Kurama as I asked jokingly. "If you did combine with me…wouldn't we be an absolute kickass team in full nine tails mode…whatever that is called?" I asked, rubbing his head gently._

 _Kurama let out a half smirk at my comment. "I'll see what Matatabi says. That is the best I can do right now."_

 _I smiled and hugged him. "That's better than a no."]_

Opening my eyes, I stretched, feeling a heavy weight on my chest. Realizing it was Naruto snoring, I adjusted the pillow under my neck and went back to sleep. I would tell him what I learned tomorrow.

()()()

I opened my eyes instantly aware that something was very wrong. If the burnt smell from the kitchen was any indication, Naruto was cooking. Getting up, I stretched, wincing at the way my neck and back protested at how I slept. Heading gingerly into the kitchen, I saw Naruto covered in flour, fighting with a pot on the stove. "Should I even ask?" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

Frowning, he turned, his blue eyes looking up at me through flour-covered lashes. "Probably not." He mumbled. Naruto had never been a good cook…there were just a few of his dishes I could eat, and even fewer that I enjoyed. Kissing his nose, I smiled at him. "Let me take a shower and then I'll make some breakfast?" Naruto's shoulders slumped, defeated, but he nodded yes. As I went into the bathroom to clean up, the warm water felt great on my body as I relaxed in the shower. Letting the spray hit my neck, I rested my head on the cool tile. I had to explain what happened last night to Naruto. Probably the best time would be while I was cooking breakfast. About then, I felt arms snake around my waist. "I figured I needed to get cleaned up too." I heard purred into my ear, Naruto's naked chest against my back, my body instantly reacting to that purr. Smirking, I turned around, kissing my imp. Breakfast and my news would have to wait…

()()()

As I broke the eggs in the pan, I cleared my throat. "Naruto…I spoke with Kurama last night." I tried to keep my voice calm, my eyes trained on the pan, but I knew there was strain behind my voice. I could almost _hear_ Naruto tense up.

"How?"

"Well, I would sometimes go visit him in his soul prison when I slept. Seems he did the same to me last night. He told me that he and Matatabi had not done this out of ill will. It seems the world we know is at war and the two demons had wanted us to have some peace and happiness, out of harm's way." Yep, that was the most succinct way to put it.

"Out of harm's way? While the rest of our people are fighting? Are they nuts?!" Yep, Naruto was definitely reacting the way I expected. I winced and added the ham and onions for the omelets.

"Naruto, I truly believe their hearts were in the right place, even if they executed it badly. Kurama told me that your father is fine, as is Sasuke, Itachi, Obito and others. He and Matatabi stayed in their demon forms and were fighting alongside the Leaf." I stopped there hoping he wouldn't ask the next question as I plated the omelets.

"How is it going?" Naruto's damp hair was darker than the normal blonde I was used to, and somehow, it set off the agitation in his blue eyes more.

I sighed, sitting down. "About as well as can be expected. From what I could gather, there were casualties on both sides." Picking up my fork, I started to eat, taking a sip of my coffee.

"We have to get back. They cannot fight alone…they need all the help they can get! We still have chakra, we still have jutsus…we can help!" The fight in his eyes was undeniable.

"I agree." I told him. "And I told Kurama as much. He said he would talk to Matatabi and see…that was the best answer I could get."

Nodding thoughtfully, agitation thrumming through his body, Naruto started to eat. After breakfast and dishes were done, we both went to train, so as not to let our skills get rusty. Naruto's ability had consistently improved, and he bested me more than once. However, I had also improved, and it was not a one sided fight. Once we were done we stood in the clearing, panting. "Race you to the apartment? Loser has to clean up after you make dinner?" I asked. Grinning, Naruto nodded and got ready to run.

Suddenly, I heard what sounded like thunder from right above us. Jerking my head up, I saw the sky rip open with orange light, slamming us both back onto our backs. As I was trying to reclaim the air that was stolen from me, I saw Kurama coming out of the rip. "Kakashi…we have come for you. The situation is dire." Nodding I grabbed Naruto's hand and stood. As Kurama grabbed me, he ripped Naruto's hand from my grasp.

"Wait!" I cried, until I saw Matatabi coming for Naruto. As the world became a brilliant orange, I shrieked in pain as I felt the demon enter my body again, just as he was sealed so many years ago. As the darkness ate at my vision, I felt Naruto's hand in mine before unconsciousness claimed me.


	37. A World Painted Crimson

The world was…fuzzy. No other word to describe it. Wincing, I sat up and looked around. I was in a hospital. A field hospital if the sight of the tent, the smell of blood and grime, and the sounds of pain were any indication. "Kakashi!" Looking to the right, I saw Sakura coming to me. Raising an eyebrow at me, she started to check me over.

"Am I a prisoner of war?" I asked warily, not sure of what had happened since I had been gone…not even sure how long I _had_ been gone.

Sakura gave me an odd look, shaking her head no. Suddenly, I could see the realization dawn across her face. "Right." She said as she nodded, motioning for me to lay back down. "Lord Fourth debriefed us on your secret mission regarding the Uchiha. You'll be out of commission for about another day, as will Naruto." Smelling the fresh blood, I looked past her to the front of the tent as Sakura turned to look as well. Two shinobi were bringing another shinobi in, an arm missing. Sighing, she looked back at me. "I don't have time to explain everything. Lord Fourth can. However, you need to stay in bed for today. You'll be ready for battle tomorrow." Rushing off, I decided to listen to her and lay back down. Suddenly, I felt a warm, soft hand in mine. Turning my head to the left, I saw Naruto laying on a cot next to me.

"Hey Kashi." He murmured. "You got one more day too, huh?" he asked. I gave a half smile and nodded.

"We are both going to listen to them. We are more valuable at full strength tomorrow, then half strength today." I scowled playfully at him. He blushed but nodded. About then, I saw Minato walking up. Dropping Naruto's hand, I felt a slight blush creep on my cheek. Minato must have noticed as he started laughing.

"Kakashi, you may hold my son's hand and do anything you like. Life is so short…we must do what makes us happy." I could see the pain in his eyes as his voice floundered at the last statement. Patiently, I was going to wait for Minato-sensei to tell me what he needed me to know.

" _ **Don't ask. Let him tell if he wants."**_ So, Kurama _did_ seal himself inside me. I said nothing, just silently waited for Minato as I grabbed Naruto's hand again. Minato sat at the foot of Naruto's bed, looking at us both. Letting out a heavy sigh, I knew this was not going to be good.

"You've both been gone about three months." Minato started. I blinked slowly, saying nothing. I knew time could move differently, but … THREE MONTHS? "The war started the day after you disappeared. Seems Kurama and Matatabi had some kind of sense about it. I must admit, when they first showed in their true forms, we were ready to kill them. After some talking to, I believed their story of switching dimensions with you for your protection. I then allowed them to fight with us, on the front lines." Minato looked down.

"How are we doing with the war?" Naruto asked quietly. Minato looked up, eyes tortured.

"Losing more every day. Your mother has…" his voice broke as his eyes shifted sideways.

" _ **When Kushina died, I came and got you. She died one week ago."**_ Kurama filled me in, sounding guilty.

"Naruto." I whispered quietly. Naruto looked down.

"I see." Naruto whispered. Sitting up, he dropped my hand and hugged his dad. I saw the tears slip out of both of their eyes. I sat up, mumbling something about the bathroom, to give them some privacy. Slipping outside amongst the trees, I relieved myself.

" _Kurama, I need to know what happened while I was gone. Can you tell me?"_

" _ **Better yet, I can show you. But you need to lie down. It is physically draining on a host. So, tonight, when you are ready for bed, I will show you."**_

Nodding in agreement, I headed back in. I saw that Minato was gone and Naruto was laying on his side. Coming in and setting down, I saw the sadness in his eyes. Looking down, I lay down. As I got ready to close my eyes, I felt the bed shift. Opening them, I saw Naruto coming to lay under the covers with me. Moving over to make room, I pulled him into my arms. Looking up at me, we said nothing, holding onto one another. As sleep tugged at my consciousness, I heard Naruto murmuring. Realizing he was praying, the last thing I heard was, "Please, Kami…don't take Kakashi."

()()()

 _[Waking up, I saw Kurama sitting next to me. Looking at me, he nodded._ _ **"Ready?"**_

 _I nodded. Suddenly, I felt a hook tug at the center of my gut and suddenly I was at a battlefield. I was standing on the edge of it, beside Kurama, facing Minato and many of the elders of the Leaf._

" _Demons, we will contain you. Somehow you broke the seal and killed your hosts, but we will stop you!" Minato growled, preparing to make hand signs._

" _ **Human, do not be foolish. If we were going to kill you, we already would have done it. We are here to help in the battle. We have sent Kakashi-sama and Naruto to another dimension to protect them from the battle Pain and Orochimaru are starting."**_ _Kurama growled, swishing his tails in agitation as Matatabi's hair stood on end on her hackles._

" _We have no reason to believe you." Minato accused, his azure eyes angry._

" _ **You know we are mortal. You know if they die, we die. Yet, we are still here."**_ _Kurama pointed out._

" _Tricks and li…" Minato started as Kushina put his hand on her husband's arm and whispered something. Frowning, Minato looked at her and whispered something back. After several long moments and many tense whispers, he turned back to us. Warily he said, "We will work with you…for now. If this is a trick, we will destroy you." The wind whipped at Minato's hair as the uneasy truce was formed._

 _Suddenly, I felt another hook tug at the center of my gut as colors went swirling by me. I was sitting on Kurama as he charged into battle, howling in rage. Looking to my left and right, I saw Kushina, Minato, Matatabi and other shinobi rush into battle. It looked like the Allied Shinobi Forces had reformed. There were hundreds of shinobi racing into battle. Staring ahead, I saw the Akatsuki, Orochimaru among them, as well as many reanimated puppets rushing at us. As jutsus flew left and right of me, I saw shinobi on both side engage in battle. As blood spilled, I saw a world painted crimson as blood flowed from the bodies of fallen shinobi._

 _The hook tugged me again, colors flying by me. I was standing over Minato, blood seeping out of his mouth, his eyes pale. "Protect her, Kurama…protect her…and my son, too." Suddenly, there was a scream and I saw Kushina's red hair fly past me._

" _No! No, you will not die. I won't let you! Mina! Stay with me!" As Lady Tsunade came over and started casting her healing chakra over his body, the warm green light spread. I saw Kushina looking at Lady Tsunade, who gave the smallest of head shakes no._

 _Minato sensei chuckled, blood spilling from his lips. "Kushina, your will can't keep this life force in my body, no matter how much you want it to." Holding her hand, he brought it to his lips, kissing it as tears fell down her cheeks. As the life left Minato's body, I felt the pain of his loss myself, again. Kushina threw herself on Minato, sobbing._

 _Suddenly, one of the shinobi from Kusakagure came up, moving Tsunade out of the way. He looked familiar…but why? As I racked my brain, I finally realized it was the boy Minato had saved on one of our missions when we were still a team, not long after I saved Obito._

" _I cannot let this happen. You are too important. Thank you for giving me the time I have had. Now, I offer my life as replacement of yours, Namikaze Minato." As he cast the hand signs for the Dragon Life Reincarnation jutsu, I saw his body crumple as Minato opened his eyes, those blue eyes becoming stronger and clearer. As Kushina hugged her husband, Minato held her, smoothing her hair._

 _The hook drug me to the middle of a battlefield. Orochimaru stood, hair whipping in the wind, a line of blood from his temple. Minato and Kushina stood facing him. As his long tongue licked the trickle of blood away, he laughed. "You are both fools. After I win this war, I will go into that other dimension, rape your son, and kill the nine tails. I will eradicate you and all your loved ones from this planet. And, I will be immortal." Orochimaru cackled, his eyes widening slightly._

 _Suddenly, the snake tripped Minato as it visualized. Of course, that was the only way to catch the Yellow Flash of Konoha…to have something invisible. As the snake bared it's fangs to strike, I saw Kushina throw her arm in front of the snake. I saw the fangs impale her flesh. I saw the realization and then the anguish in Minato's eyes as a shinobi threw a shuriken that just missed Orochimaru, but forced him to retreat, as Shikamaru almost caught him in his shadow jutsu. Turning back, I saw Kushina's lifeless body as Minato held her and cried, his face to the sky._

 _The hook threw me through the colors once more and I was suddenly standing at the edge of a gravesite. Guy, Shikamaru, Minato, Sakura, Tsunade, Konohamaru, Gemna…they were all there as were many other shinobi. Standing around the grave as Minato knelt in front of it, his hands were in the fresh dirt. The headstone read Uzumaki, Kushina. Fresh flowers were everywhere as the drizzle started to fall. As the rain sat like diamonds in Minato's hair, he sat, leaning against the legs that were around him for support, his eyes trained on the grave covered with flowers._ _ **"We need Kakashi and your son. Matatabi and I are going to get them."**_ _I heard Kurama say. Minato looked up._

" _No. I can't lose the rest of my family." His voice was quiet and strained._

" _ **If we don't bring them back, we will lose you, too. The Leaf needs its Hokage."**_ _Kurama growled._

 _Suddenly, the world spun and I was sitting in the soul prison, looking at Kurama._ _ **"Now you're caught up. This is why we had to bring you back, even though we didn't want to."**_ _Kurama admitted, frowning and looking ashamed._ _ **"Whatever Orochimaru has done, it is difficult to stop. We are losing more than they are. We had to bring you back; we had to have your help."**_

 _Nodding, I reached over and petted him. "We will win. With everything I've experienced in my life and travels, I am sure that I am supposed to be with Naruto…and I'm not letting anyone get in the way of that."_

 _Nodding, Kurama came over and lay his head in my lap as we both fell asleep.]_

()()()

The next morning, Naruto and I got up and went to be briefed on what Minato felt we needed to know, along with the other shinobi. As we sat in the room and got the information the spies had gathered, I garnered that there were now about 6,000 shinobi in the allied forces, and about 9,000 shinobi or reanimated corpses on the other side. Our best bet was a full frontal attack with me harnessing the power of Kurama and Naruto harnessing the power of Matatabi. The problem was, neither of us ever had practiced that. It was agreed that we needed to practice, and practice in earnest. We went to work while the rest tended to the wounded, gathered food, and trained.

It was not as hard as I thought to train, since Kurama and I had been around each other so long and were friends. It was just trying to get the timing down. And trying to make sure my body wouldn't burn up with the amount of energy Kurama was trying to pump into me. I had to go into sage mode before I could even think to have Kurama share chakra with me. Luckily, I had mastered sage mode a while ago, and could switch into it rather easily. Feeling his chakra building up in me though felt like fire running through my veins. Sweating, I collapsed on all fours and looked up. "How many tails?" I asked.

"Five." Minato responded.

"Damnit." I growled. "I have to get stronger. Let's go again." Standing, I concentrated. I could feel the last bit of myself giving my all, but I knew we did not have a great deal of time. I had to get ready. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Naruto was having trouble, too.

"Maybe we should take a break today." Minato said, concern in his voice.

"No, we don't have time for that. Again." Standing, I prepared for the union.

()()()

Three days had passed. Seven tails was as close as I got. Crawling into bed, I felt Naruto turn and hold me. I winced in pain. Naruto pulled back. "Kakashi…what's wrong?"

"Just haven't gotten the chakra control just right yet. We're working on it though." I whispered into the dark. I heard Naruto sit up and a lantern blazed into existence. Gasping, he frowned at me, seeing the deep burns on my arms that would be healed by morning. I had gone to sleep with them each night. Naruto had mastered the two tails and they were working well together. Neither Kurama nor I could figure out what was wrong and why we couldn't fuse. To say I was frustrated was an understatement. Grabbing the ointment, he started rubbing them. It didn't really help with the healing, but it did help somewhat with the pain. I just felt bad asking him to do it for me when he was already in bed.

"You know, when this war is over with….and the Village is rebuilt…it's going to feel like heaven. We will be able to live our lives like normal people. Won't that be amazing?' Naruto asked, smiling at me.

Reaching up, I smoothed my hand over his cheek. "Amazing." I agreed. As he put the ointment up and crawled back to lay by me, he nuzzled into my neck. As I fell asleep, I knew the battle was coming soon. I could only hope we'd both be ready.

()()()

The next morning, we awoke to the smell of the burning of trees. "Damnit! They found us!" Jumping up, Naruto and I rushed out, ready to battle. Seems I would not get any more practice, and seems our plans would have to change. As I rushed out with other shinobi past the burning tree line as the back line packed up our camp and moved it again, we faced the enemy. Looking as I heard Naruto gasp, I paled. Standing to the right of Orochimaru was Kushina. In addition, standing to the left…was Sakumo.


	38. Facing My Past

" _My father?"_ I asked Kurama, staring in incredulous disbelief at the white haired man staring at me with sad eyes.

" _ **Orochimaru is a dick."**_ Kurama explained matter-of-factly, as if that should explain everything.

I could see Orochimaru saying something, but I could not hear him. I could just see his mouth moving as I saw the leagues of shinobi behind him. I…my father? _How was I supposed to fight him, the man I love more than anyone except for Naruto? The man who raised me, helped to mold me into the man I am today…_ As my stomach lurched, I tried to focus. I could not get distracted…that was what Orochimaru wanted. Shaking my head, I stared at my father, realizing that he wasn't really my father any longer. His memories may be there, but it was a corpse. A corpse that Orochimaru stole and somehow preserved. Staring at Sakumo, I set my mouth in a grim line as I prepared for battle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto standing and staring. I could at least understand his pain at having to face his parent he never thought he'd see again…and having to battle them…

"Kakashi…you must defeat me. Or I will be forced to kill you." It was my father's voice. Looking up, I saw Orochimaru was gone, Kushina and Sakumo at the front of some other revived shinobi. As the battle started, I prayed to Kami for strength. Launching from the ground, I propelled myself at my father… _no, the corpse that was my father…_

I threw a shuriken, which Sakumo easily avoided. Sakumo cast a lightning bolt, which I dodged. I saw the small smile on his face. We were sparring, and we both knew it. After some more half-assed fighting, I saw Orochimaru grow impatient. "Kill him and be done with it." Orochimaru growled.

Sakumo's face grew somber. It seemed our silly sparring was over. Frowning, I saw the White Light Chakra Sabre form. Birds chirping as the electricity formed in my hand from my Chidori, I frowned. Rushing forward, the sword forming in my hand from my Chidori, I uncovered my sharingan, barely missing the sword, and he just barely missing mine. As we circled each other, throwing lightning at each other, we were matching each other perfectly, it seemed. However, I was waiting for Minato to get into place. I knew he had seen what happened, and I needed his sealing to help me. Of course, I couldn't yell this, as my father would know what I wanted, as he knew Minato too. When I was finally able to catch Minato's eye, I saw him nod. Feigning left, my father went right as I pulled back last second and went right, impaling my lighting sword in his chest from behind. Hearing the gurgle, I stopped, dropping my jutsu. Turning around, I saw my father crumpled on the ground. My father was a great warrior, but he never had a Sharingan. As Minato and some others from the Sealing Corps appeared and started the sealing jutsu, the white bands surrounding my father, the world went black and white.

 _I walked in, seeing his body crumpled on the floor, lifeless. As the world went pale, I could not understand. How could this man die? He was the strongest man I knew…he wasn't supposed to be able to die. He picked me up from Academy every day. He helped me practice my jutsu. He was my everything. I never knew my mother, so my father was my world. I idolized him._

Crumpling to my knees beside the sealed body, I saw the smile on his face as the last few sealing bandages were being wrapped around him. As his body was mummified, I sat over him. I could not move. I lost my father again. I wasn't strong enough to keep him the first time, and I wasn't strong enough to keep him here again.

"Damnit, MOVE!" Naruto's voice jerked me back to the present as he used his Rasengan to fend off a couple shinobi that were about to attack while I was locked in the past. As I turned, my rage suddenly boiled at having to lose my father twice and the world went red.

 _Why wasn't I good enough? Why did he take his own life if he loved me so much? Why?_ Minato loved Naruto, and this Naruto was not his child…while still being his child. Naruto…I couldn't imagine leaving Naruto either…look what all I had went through already for him. Moreover, Naruto wasn't my child, but my mate. I could only imagine the love I would have with a son.

"It's because you are cursed and worthless." I heard the hiss in my ear. Whirling around, Orochimaru was standing next to me, a snake curling around him. It looked almost surreal, the battle all around as I stood facing Orochimaru.

 _He was right. I hadn't been able to do anything right. I killed my mother, and hadn't been able to save my father nor Naruto…look at everything both had suffered. When I went back in time, some things got fixed, but others got worse. Then this Naruto died…and my Naruto suffered so long in the other timeline alone…_

"This battle is over." Orochimaru smirked. I saw his arm raise, and I saw Naruto's eyes behind Orochimaru widen in fear at what I assume was my imminent death as Orochimaru readied himself to strike. In this split second, I saw my past…my present…and my future…in those blue orbs. I saw undying love. That had to be the love my father had for my mother, since he never remarried. Sakumo did the best he could, showing me how to be a man in the short time he was here. However, he also showed me that I couldn't take the whole world's burdens on my shoulders…or it would destroy me, as it did him in a way. I suddenly realized that it was because of my past that I was here. It was because of my father's love, devotion, and sacrifice that I learned love, devotion and sacrifice.

I heard my father whisper, "I have always been proud of you and I will always love you." as I heard Minato curse and begin a second seal on Sakumo. My eyes snapped open. I hadn't failed Sakumo. Without those teachings, without that man with his amazing abilities and faults, I wouldn't be here. Without those teachings, I wouldn't have done what I had done. Without that, I would not have Naruto.

Slamming into action, I realized I couldn't lose Naruto…I just couldn't. Thanking Sakumo for showing me love, I studied the Sanin in front of me. The only potential advantage I have is that Orochimaru may not know that Kurama was within me. I hadn't used Kurama while fighting father. Suddenly, I heard Kurama. He howled inside me and I felt myself turning…but I didn't feel burning. I felt, warm…charged with electricity. As I reached out, I noticed that I didn't look any different.

I suddenly knew exactly what Kurama wanted, and he knew what I wanted. It was almost as if we were in harmony, finally. Kurama was channeling himself in me as I parried and fought Orochimaru, feigning the fight, trying to draw him into a false sense of security. Orochimaru was intelligent and very deadly, so he wouldn't fall for something predictable.

As Orochimaru summoned Manda, her body appearing and towering above me, her tongue flicking in agitation, Kurama separated from me. As Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly, a small smirk to his face, those two started fighting as I moved into position. As Orochimaru turned to deal with Kurama, I threw Chidori at him. As Orochimaru chuckled, easily stepping out of the way, I frowned. As the snake slammed into Kurama, he flew to his side, taking out several trees. Kurama stood, spitting blood out of his mouth as Orochimaru stood on the snake, baring to strike again. As I launched off a tree, Orochimaru barely ducked out of the way. Turning to face me, I saw Kurama nod out of the corner of my eye. As Kurama roared, Orochimaru turned. I could see the chakra forming, a black ball in Kurama's mouth.

As Orochimaru moved to step out of the way of the tailed beast bomb, I caught him in my Kamui. As I saw his face contort, I felt Kurama crawl back inside of me, strengthening me and allowing me to transfer Orochimaru and Manda to another dimension, far away, the spiraling voice distorting Orochimaru and his snake as their bodies contorted and winked out of this existence.

I felt the blood drip from my eye as my vision became fuzzier. As I felt the blow hit my shoulder, I turned to defend myself. Then darkness enveloped me.

()()()

Opening my eyes, I could feel that I was lying in bed. A soft bed. I felt arms wrap around me. "I was getting really worried about you." Opening my eyes, I looked at Naruto and smiled.

"How are we doing?" I asked my voice gravelly.

Naruto smiled. "Great. Orochimaru's gone, so the shinobi either fled or collapsed, thanks to Kurama and your Kamui. The war is over. We're rebuilding now."

I just blinked, staring at him. "It's over?"

Naruto grinned. "Yea. It is. You've been out about two weeks."

()()()

"You aren't going to come back and destroy the village, right?" I asked, looking at Kurama, whose tails were swishing in agitation.

" **For the third time, no."** Kurama stated in aggravation, a small smile on his snout.

"I'll miss you." I admitted.

Kurama shrugged. Looking at Matatabi, they turned and headed out of the village. Since the war was over and they helped us to win, Minato had agreed to let them live peaceably. But…if any trouble started, the truce would be broken. The beasts agreed, and left to go live in the wild by themselves. As Kurama walked off into the sunset, I saw him look back and wink. Smiling, I raised a hand, waving in farewell.

()()()

The wedding was perfect, with all of our friends there, memorials for the loved ones we lost. As Kushina and Sakumo's photographs watched over us, I kissed my husband, pulling him close to me.

()()()

Walking in one evening a few years later, I took off my flak jacket. I smelled something cooking. It smelled wonderful…which meant only one thing. Walking into the kitchen, Naruto turned around, plating some food and putting the pan into the sink. I smirked. "It smells wonderful." Leaning over I kissed him, wrapping him in my arms.

"Well, I learned some things from you." Naruto smirked.

"Oh, really?" Raising an eyebrow, I opened the door to the trashcan and saw the takeout boxes. Sighing, Naruto's shoulders slumped as he grinned guiltily, his charade broken. "You dirtied pans even?" I asked with a smirk in my voice.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." As we sat down to eat, I could not believe it was finally over, that we were finally together, and finally happy. Grabbing Naruto's hand, I kissed it.

"You know, we don't know where the rest of the Akatsuki are." Naruto noted.

I nodded. After the war, they had dispersed, and went into hiding. No one knew where they went, or even how many were left. We had spies out looking for them, but so far…nothing.

"Do you miss him?" Naruto asked.

I sat quietly for a moment. I hadn't seen Kurama since that day he left. I sighed and smiled at my husband. "Of course I do. However, he has changed a great deal. He is not the angry monster anymore. And I'm glad he is finally free. After learning and growing so much, and becoming…well, _good_ , I am glad he's free of his cage. But, I'm sure we'll see him again." As we finished dinner, the sun's rays lighting Naruto's face in warmth, I felt happy. As we moved into the living room, the sun's rays glinting off of the golden band on Naruto's finger, I kissed the band. Naruto picked up my hand, kissing the matching band. I hoped Kurama was happy wherever he was. In addition, when we meet again, I would ask him how he liked living outside of his cage.

I pulled Naruto onto me, resting his head on my chest. Thinking back over everything, I couldn't believe the path my life had taken. I had lived two lifetimes. Smiling down at that blonde head on my chest, I knew that two million lifetimes would not be enough time with Naruto. However, I'd take all the time I could. Kissing his head, I fell asleep, my sunshine in my arms.

()()()

"Daddy! Wake up!" I felt the poke in my ribs. Opening an eye, I smiled at Harue.

"Hmmm?" Sitting up, I wiggled from underneath Naruto, who was still snoring softly.

"Picnic!" He giggled, crawling up on the bed. Harue had big brown eyes and hair as blonde as Naruto's. Naruto and I had adopted him as a baby, and he had just turned three. Standing up, my sweatpants hung low on my hips as I went to the window. Smiling, I saw that it was a beautiful day. I felt arms around my waist as I felt a kiss on my shoulder.

"Morning." I turned and kissed Naruto.

"C'mon!" Harue stated. He had already dressed himself, his shirt on backwards.

"I'll dress Harue, you pack a lunch?" Naruto asked, yawning. Nodding, I changed quickly and went to pack our picnic, grabbing two mugs and putting some coffee in both of them. When Naruto and Harue came out, I handed a mug to Naruto, who accepted it gratefully, drinking the cream and sugar filled concoction I had learned he preferred over the years. Walking out to the park, we laid out a blanket and the food. After we ate, Naruto started playing catch with Harue. Suddenly, something caught my eye. Standing, I walked over to the tree line.

"Kurama." I smiled at him. Smiling back at me, he nuzzled the top of my head.

"Just came by to see how you were doing. Looking good." Nodding at Naruto and Harue, I looked back as well. Smiling at my family, I nodded. "Not staying long, truce and all. Just wanted to say hi, since we were passing through." Nodding, I saw Matatabi in the background. Petting Kurama a bit, he leaned into it and then pulled back. Smiling as he nodded, Kurama said over his shoulder, "Silver Fang, thanks for being the best cage I ever had." As he walked off, I walked back to my family. Going up, I grabbed Harue and put him on my shoulders, grabbing Naruto and slipping an arm around his waist. Leaning over, I kissed Naruto again.

Even if the Akatsuki came back, we would handle it…together. As I spent the rest of the day with my family, I thanked Kami for Kurama. Because without him, I wouldn't have what I have now. I wouldn't have faced my past and grew into my future without him. In addition, my future…my husband and son…are worth everything.


End file.
